Qué hiciste esta vez, Percy?
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Más de uno sabe que no se debe retar a Percy Jackson. No importa cuán tentador sea el desafío. Lo mejor es quedarse callado frente a él y contenerse para evitar desastres. Bueno...esta vez no fue así, y por ello mismo algo muy raro pasará con el hijo de Poseidón. CAPÍTULOS CORTOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos todos a esta nueva aventura que les invito a leer con gusto!**

**Una vez más les traigo una divertida aventura de breves capítulos en donde nuestro semidiós moderno favorito se verá envuelto en peculiares situaciones.**

**Espero que realmente lo disfruten.**

**Como bien saben, no soy dueño de ningún personaje ya que eso recae en sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

En retrospectiva…bueno, Percy no sabía muy bien qué pensar respecto a su situación actual si era honesto consigo mismo. Pasar de un momento tranquilo a otro en un lugar completamente extraño ya era un hábito para él.

Había estado disfrutando de un "pacífico" tiempo familiar en Montauk. Y se refería así a "pacífico" ya que sus tíos, nuevamente, estaban discutiendo como críos mientras que los más jóvenes resultaban ser maduros tanto de carácter como pensamiento, algo que agradecían por lo bajo ya que no querían estar bajo la subyugante mirada de las mortales, en todo sentido de la palabra, deidades femeninas.

-Madre me adora más a mí! – el rey de los dioses exclamó con sus ojos centelleando.

-Eso quisieras, hermanito…- se burló el monarca del inframundo, no queriendo salir de la sombra proporcionada por un parasol que su esposa había colocado en la arena.

-No Hades, él tiene razón- interrumpió el dirigente de los mares, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Qué!? – todos, incluyendo Zeus, gritaron.

-O acaso no recuerdas que ella siempre se acuerda de él cada vez que ve una piedra? Digo, después de todo nuestro padre no dudó ni un segundo en tragarse esa mentira- como si fuese algo banal, Poseidón terminó de explayarse, sacando una tétrica sonrisa a su hermano mayor y provocando una rabieta en el menor.

Antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar para atacarse, el trío de hombres fue detenido por sus respectivas esposas, quienes no dudaron ni un segundo en aplicarles llaves al cuello. Demostrando así lo hartas que estaban de escuchar siempre lo mismo cada vez que una reunión se prestaba.

-Nosotros seremos así también? – murmuró Thalia a sus primos, compartiendo la sombra junto a una apacible diosa del hogar que se entretenía dándoles bocadillos.

-Lo dudo mucho- Percy replicó, sonriéndole agradecido a la deidad con un asentimiento al recibir un panqueque azul.

-Por qué dices eso? – el más joven y viejo de los primos griegos quiso saber.

-Bueno, cara de pino es una cazadora virgen lo cual descarta un posible matrimonio. Y tú estás con Will, el polo totalmente opuesto de Lady Perséfone. Mientras que yo tan solo debo esperar a relajarme más de cinco minutos para enterarme de que alguien planea mi muerte- dando una exagerada pero válida explicación, el hijo de Sally Jackson parló, ganándose el visto bueno de varios oyentes.

-Hay que admitir que el vástago de barba percebe tiene algo de razón…- por lo bajo, para que nadie la oyera, Athena estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bah! Solo es un debilucho llorón! – protestó Ares, quien no perdía oportunidad alguna para patear arena a donde Hefestos estaba, el cual reaccionaba por sujetar disimuladamente una llave inglesa de bronce celestial.

-Y eso qué te hace a ti? – echado sobre la arena y tratando de emborracharse con puro jugo de uva, Dionisio realizó su interrogante.

-Es cierto! Perdiste contra él cuando era solo un niño, Apolo mismo lo vio con sus dorados ojos! – acusó Hermes, sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermanastro para mostrarles a todos las áureas orbes de las que era dueño el dios del sol.

-Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas, Ares. Toma Afrodita, dale este tazón de cereales- preocupada por su sobrino, Deméter le entregó a la diosa del amor un plato repleto de comida.

-Mph…Hombres- masculló Artemis ante la discusión que sus pares Olímpicos armaron mientras aceptaba internamente que el análisis dado por Percy era bastante exacto.

Lo dicho por la diosa de la luna trajo algunas risas en los semidioses, quienes tuvieron que fingir cuando esta se volteó a verlos, principalmente los varones ya que anhelaban mantener su hombría. Las mujeres, por su lado, era por simple muestra de respeto ya que era una deidad que simplemente podría castigarlas en el futuro.

-Oh, vamos! No puede ser para tanto lo que dices Percy! – un duende latino proclamó, deteniendo el trenzar del cabello de Calypso.

-Me estás retando? – enviando una desafiante mirada, el pelinegro salvador dos veces del Olimpo inquirió.

-No otra vez…- golpeándose la frente de forma cansina, Annabeth gimió derrotada ante los manierismos de su novio.

-Ahora ves lo que hace tu querido novio? – con ironía habló Piper a la antigua prisionera de Ogygia, al mismo tiempo que era sostenido por Jason para que no golpeara a su amigo.

-Ya cállense, quiero ver lo que va a pasar- dirigiéndoles una fría mirada a las dos muchachas, Reyna chistó.

Frank y Hazel fueron más sabios que todos los demás, pidiendo resguardo en la zona donde las amazonas dirigidas por Hylla estaban. Obviamente trataron de no molestar a nadie, ya que aún recordaban perfectamente la última visita que les dieron.

-Apuesto a que es pura exageración! – retomó la discusión Leo, divirtiéndose ante lo dramáticos que podían ser.

-Con que con esas estamos, no? Bien…si lo que digo es mentira, yo...yo…yo les daré a todos ustedes una bolsa de galletas que mi madre hace! – aceptando el reto, Percy a regañadientes comentó lo que pagaría como prenda en caso de perder, ganándose gritos de asombro por algunos de los más inmaduros.

-Percy, no! – la teniente de las cazadoras exclamó.

-Percy, sí! – dejándose llevar por la gula, el rey de los fantasmas se opuso a su prima.

-Una apuesta fuerte para ahuyentarme? Eso no funcionará…vengan, reunión de emergencia! – entornando la mirada, el hijo de Hefestos llamó tanto a los semidioses de las cabinas siete y once, así como también a sus padres.

Incluso las reinas de Los Tres Grandes optaron por ver lo que pasaba, aflojando sus agarres y permitiéndoles la respiración a los pobres reyes que hace rato acordaron una tregua para no sufrir de nuevo tal castigo.

Los inmaduros tardaron varios minutos en su decisión, recurriendo a gritos de furia y discordia en el trayecto, para después serenarse y asentir mientras se daban la mano, como si todos fuesen iguales.

-Si nosotros llegamos a perder la apuesta…te daremos todo lo necesario para que sobrevivas! – respirando hondo para más suspenso, Leo Valdez sorprendió a todos con una reveladora contraoferta.

-Yo no he dado permiso para e…AGHHH! – intentó protestar Zeus, solo para ser asfixiado nuevamente por su esposa.

-Acordamos que hoy sería un día de padres e hijos en un lugar tranquilo, donde olvidaríamos nuestros pactos. No lo arruines- susurrándole en el oído derecho, la hija menor de Kronos y Rhea trató de no mostrarse con la misma mala imagen que adquirió con el paso de los milenios.

-Hijo? – Poseidón, ignorando el sufrimiento de su hermano, decidió mirar el rostro pensativo de su único semidiós.

-Acepto! Ahora verán! – sonriendo de manera triunfante, el pelinegro no perdió ni un segundo más en recostarse sobre la arena, acunando su cabeza entre los brazos y cerrando los ojos para recurrir al sueño.

Creyendo que los actos del Jackson no funcionarían, los dioses y sus hijos o protegidos soltaron una risa. La cual se detuvo al escuchar un suave ronquido proveniente del hijo de Poseidón, asombrándolos con efectividad y dedicación para no perder la apuesta.

-Oigan…creo que va en serio- Grover musitó, picando la mejilla de su amigo con un dedo para comprobar su estado.

-Tch! Son solo puras palabras, tengo fe en que fallará! – cruzándose de brazos, rezongó el latino.

**_CRACK!_**

La tierra arenosa se rajó a metros de donde el salvador del Olimpo estaba durmiendo, asustando tanto a los semidioses como a las deidades por el poder que irradiaba tal manifestación. Tardando en salir de su estupefacción, todos quisieron alejar a un somnoliento Percy Jackson del peligro, hallándose limitados por una invisible barrera mientras veían como el pelinegro era arrastrado lentamente hacia el vacío.

**_-Creías, pequeño semidiós, que no haría nada para obtener mi retribución? Soy Gaea, la Madre Naturaleza, la consciencia colectiva de la humanidad! Diviértete en el lugar donde permanecerás para siempre! – _**una antigua voz, que todos reconocieron antes de que se presentara, provino desde las profundidades del planeta, reverberando en cada uno de los presentes y despertando por completo a principal afectado.

Anonadado por lo que le pasaba, Percy realizó el esfuerzo en ponerse de pie para alejarse. No obstante, toda acción fue en vano cuando un pesado bolso conectó en su sien antes de desmayarlo completamente y desapareciendo en la grieta que luego se cerró.

-GROVER! – exclamó Annabeth Chase, lista para esquilar al sátiro que arrojó dicho cargamento por órdenes de Leo y los demás.

* * *

**Muy bien, se terminó aquí la presentación de este fanfic!**

**Les gustó?**

**Qué piensan que le pasará a nuestro hijo de Poseidón?**

**Habrán peleas?**

**Percy hallará una forma de regresar a su mundo?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES TAMBIÉN PARA SABER LO QUE QUIEREN!**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: No esperen a que sea diaria esta historia, como mucho haré dos capítulos por semana hasta que le agarre el ritmo de nuevo.**

**PD 2: Quizás muy pronto publique algo más hasta que termine los one-shots de Spiderman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Bien...la verdad es que no tengo palabras para expresar todo el agradecimiento que me dieron tras el primer capítulo.**

**kakaroto22: Bueno, solo puedo decirte que para Shirou tengo preparada otra historia.**

**fan2618: Iré principalmente por Grand Order primero. Quise romper con el esquema de que Zelretch sea siempre quien envíe a alguien a otro mundo. Será un harem, pero se producirá poco a poco ya que Percy le es leal a Annabeth. **

**AntaresStormRage: Dudo mucho que Gaia haga algo por el estilo en mi fic.**

**carlos29: Mal que le pese a cualquiera, son una familia como cualquier otra todos ellos.**

**WarRedMachine20: Creo que resumí de la mejor forma posible la vida de Percy con ese primer capítulo.**

**Nogitsunei: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Con respecto a Time is on my side, espera un poco más y quizás te recompense con la reanudación de actualizaciones.**

**Guest: Sabiendo lo temperamental y posesiva que es con Percy...sí, Grover va a sufrir.**

**Guest (el segundo): Hay veces que él ni siquiera necesita hacer mucho para tener esa suerte.**

**ahurtrojo1: Ya veremos lo que sucederá entre Percy y los Servants. Sí, Medea estará en el grupo de enamoradas, aunque será lento.**

**Hyakki Yako: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Y por favor no pierdas la esperanza con respecto a las parejas que tendrá nuestro querido Percy (las cuales serán quienes salgan en la portada...y quizás algunas más).**

**alex sosa: Ehm...tu comentario corresponde a otro fic, pero si aún quieres saber pues te diré que el próximo one-shot de Spidey será con Emma.**

**Seremoon: Antes que nada, agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Percy ya está acostumbrado a los problemas, aunque lo de su amigo si fue una sorpresa.**

**Zero: Muchas gracias!**

**darksir202: Espero que disfrutes este entonces!**

**TheLordOfDarkness98: Habrás muchas reacciones chistosas, tu solo espera.**

**esmeacuarius: Bueno, aquí te dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**miguelgiulianoco: I hadn't remembered True Rider, maybe I'll add it later.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Un vestíbulo blanco níveo fue donde despertó el pelinegro de ojos verde azulados, gruñendo entre dientes por un punzante dolor en la sien siniestra, la cual masajeó con cuidado para tratar de aliviar la afección pero consiguiendo pocos resultados al principio.

-Genial…y Leo no me creía- ironizando al inicio, Percy recordó lo que le había pasado en su tiempo de tranquilidad.

Fulminando con la mirada al objeto que provocó su estado de inconsciencia, el hijo de Poseidón lo tomó por las correas y rápidamente lo aventó por encima del hombro derecho mientras se ponía de pie, sosteniéndose de una aledaña pared. Una ventana se ubicaba a escasos metros de su posición, por lo que curioso decidió averiguar en dónde estaba.

Ver nieve le hizo creer que se hallaba en Alaska, la tierra más allá de los dioses. Pensamiento que duró nada realmente hasta el momento en que un pingüino caminó a lo lejos, revelándose al semidiós que estaba en la otra punta, literal, del mundo.

-Dónde Hades estoy? – alejándose unos metros de la ventana, el pelinegro murmuró confundido, girando en todas direcciones en buscar de algo que le indique una pista.

El logotipo de una enorme _C_ envuelta por una corona de laureles fue todo lo que encontró el Jackson, alegrándolo levemente ya que tampoco era muy revelador. Al menos hasta que se tomó su tiempo para leer lo que abajo estaba escrito, maldiciendo internamente su dislexia.

-Chal…? Chaldea? Qué es una Chaldea? …Organización de Seguridad. Vaya, como si eso me respondiera mucho- tardando un poco en reacomodar las letras en su cabeza, el hijo de Sally Jackson respondió a sus propias dudas, pero obteniendo más en el proceso.

Jalando de los extremos de su campera oscura y revisando los bolsillos momentos luego, el pelinegro no encontró más remedio a su problema que empezar a caminar en un lugar desconocido mientras sostenía en su mano derecha su fiel bolígrafo.

El extenso pasillo parecía nunca terminar para el semidiós, quien ya aburrido miraba distraídamente el lugar, hallando un extraño patrón silencioso de repetitivas plantas a su izquierda y banquetas a su derecha. Nunca supo en qué momento comenzó a tararear por culpa de su inquietud, tapeando con su bolígrafo el ritmo sobre la cadera diestra.

Estuvo a punto de soltar su décimo noveno suspiro de frustración cuando algo distinto fue captado por sus llamativas orbes oceánicas heredadas por el dios del mar. En uno de los lejanos asientos una pequeña figura infantil cubierta con una enorme capa negro con bordes deshilachados se encontraba meciendo sus piernas. Aquella imagen le hubiese parecido algo tierna al semidiós, de no haber sido por el hecho de que la niña tenía al lado una enorme guadaña de color púrpura oscuro con una larga cadena en el extremo final.

Tragando saliva por la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento, algo muy factible con su historial, Perseus prosiguió con su andar sin soltar en ningún momento el bolígrafo que lo acompañó desde su doceavo cumpleaños.

Recién al estar a menos de tres metros de distancia, la infante giró rápidamente su cabeza en dirección al varón, revelando bajo su oscura capa unos mechones violáceos y un par de ojos con la misma tonalidad, anonadando al semidiós por unos segundos antes de recapacitar y notar que ella no había agarrado su arma en ningún momento.

-Eh…Hola? – sin saber de qué otra forma interactuar con la extraña niña, el muchacho que apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad saludó.

-…- negándose a responder, ella guardó silencio.

-Acabo de despertarme en un vestíbulo con nada más que mi bolso- continuó hablando Percy, explayando un poco lo que le pasó pero sin ahondar demasiado.

La niña tan solo frunció levemente el entrecejo, queriendo lucir temeraria como lo deseaba pero a los ojos del pelinegro se parecía a una de las campistas más jóvenes que estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta por perder en un entrenamiento. Por ello mismo, el hijo de Poseidón esbozó una alegre mueca de manera inconsciente antes de buscar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su campera algo que había visto antes.

-Quieres? Mi madre las hizo y realmente son sabrosas- tendiendo la mano con la palma hacia arriba, el salvador del Olimpo ofreció un par de galletas que siempre llevaba consigo.

-…Son azules- dudando en un principio, la joven niña tomó una de ellas con velocidad asombrosa para mirarlas minuciosamente.

-Bueno, es una vieja historia, pero ella las hace así especialmente para mí desde que era niño. Anda pruébala- guardando el resto en su bolsillo, Percy se arriesgó a tomar asiento al lado de la extraña, estando siempre en guardia ante cualquier posibilidad de ataque.

Intercalando miradas entre la galleta y el joven adulto a su lado, la niña de cabellera violeta acercó dicho alimento hasta su boca, mordiendo apenas el borde previo a abrir los ojos con maravilla y hacer desaparecer la ofrenda en cuestión de segundos, relamiéndose posteriormente para eliminar cualquier rastro de migajas.

Tristeza se plasmó en las orbes púrpuras de la joven al ver que no disfrutó nada de la galleta, virando inmediatamente su atención a su acompañante con la tácita orden de más comida. Un silencioso duelo de miradas donde ponían a prueba sus voluntades se llevó a cabo en medio de un desolado pasillo blanco, finalizando con la formación de otra sonrisa en el varón y un leve rubor en la niña cuando otra galleta se presentó delante de ella.

-Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? – queriendo saber más de su situación y posición, Percy cuestionó.

-Chaldea- entre pequeños mordiscos dijo la joven.

-Sí, vi ese logo cuando desperté. Algo de una organización de seguridad…pero en medio de la nada? – admitiendo que sabía de lo que ella hablaba, el varón comentó mientras miraba sus alrededores con cautela.

-Necesitamos estar aquí aislados para no tener que lidiar con la Asociación de Magos. Lo último que queremos es una guerra innecesaria- la pequeña respondió, analizando el cuarto de galleta que le restaba entre sus manos.

-Magos? Son hijos de Hécate? – sin saber qué más pensar tras lo escuchado, el pelinegro formuló su duda, ganándose la mirada fija de su acompañante.

Por instinto Percy retrocedió cuando la niña acercó el rostro al suyo, permitiéndole al portador de ojos verde azulados notar la extraña pupila rectangular que ella tenía en el centro de sus atrayentes orbes púrpuras.

-Pareces conocido- ella mencionó, enviando a la cabeza del Jackson una señal a viejas memorias de sus primeras aventuras como semidiós, como si intentara hacerle rememorar de alguien en especial.

-Algo me dice que tú también me recuerdas a una persona…- murmuró él, descubriendo que no podía hacerse más atrás ya que la espalda tocaba la fría pared blanca.

-Ven, te llevaré a donde los demás están- alejándose rápidamente del pelinegro, la niña le tomó la mano izquierda y jaló con sorprendente fuerza para que camine a su lado.

-O…okay…- musitó el semidiós.

-Por cierto, soy Medusa. Pero puedes llamarme Ana- se presentó ella, caminando despreocupada al mismo tiempo que cargaba en su mano siniestra la enorme guadaña.

-Mucho gusto, soy Perseus Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Pero me gusta que me llamen Percy- sin registrar lo dicho por ella, exteriorizó él.

Solo para que ambos detuvieran su andar de forma brusca y se miraran a los ojos sin saber que más decir.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Qué habrán puesto en el bolso Leo y los demás?**

**Le enseñarán a Percy superar su dislexia?**

**Reconocieron al principio a la niña?**

**Las galletas de Sally se convertirán en los nuevos Saint Quartz?**

**Se esperaban que los dos reaccionen de tal forma al presentarse?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**ahurtrijo1: No te preocupes, Medea aparecerá en ambas versiones y cada aportará un punto de vista diferente.**

**Nogitsunei: De hecho, Percy puede ser educado cuando quiere, lo que pasa que es que no encuentra el motivo para hacerlo por lo general.**

**dark-feel: Bueno...así es él, qué podíamos esperar?**

**alkirius: Ironía, dulce ironía de la vida.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Respecto a Heracles, tengo pensado usar su versión de True Archer también, lo cual agregará más gracia a la situación.**

**Hyakki Yako: Básicamente el mundo de Percy y el de Fate con completamente opuestos respecto a las historias que tienen los héroes, por lo que la relación entre ambos será más fructífera cuando se comparen mediante historias. Respecto a los poderes de los Servants, es obvio que ellos son superiores que Percy, pero tampoco hay que olvidar que el hijo de Poseidón tiene sus momentos de lucidez. Ya verás la reacción de Perseo cuando encuentre al centauro entrenador de héroes. Respecto a las mujeres, estoy inclinado por ahora a los panteones griegos y romanos.**

**Zero: No te diré nada, solo te recomiendo que leas.**

**Krystyam091: Lo digo en serio, lo de las galletas es una idea potencial que tengo. No, Percy se relacionará con todos los Servants posibles, aunque mostrará más afín a los griegos y romanos.**

**carlos29: Espero que puedas reconocer a las siguientes entonces.**

**AntaresStormRage: No diré absolutamente nada al respecto.**

**Leonidas rasec: Te doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

-Ehm…podemos hacer una tregua si te doy otra galleta? O intentarás convertirme en piedra de nuevo? – ya habiendo tentado demasiado su suerte con la apuesta de Leo, Percy interrogó.

-No, solo ellas pueden hacer eso. Yo aún soy una diosa junto a mis hermanas- aún con su pequeña mano sosteniendo la del pelinegro, Medusa explicó antes de continuar caminando.

-Ellas? – viendo que no iba a sufrir una posible muerte, como siempre, el Jackson siguió preguntando.

-Mis versiones adultas- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, Ana lo miró de reojo.

-Ah…Eso explica todo…- asintiendo despreocupadamente con la cabeza, él musitó en voz alta.

Esbozando un alzamiento en las comisuras de sus rosáceos labios, la diminuta Medusa fue incapaz de contener su diversión ante los actos del hombre perdido que en vez de atacarla por quien era, le ofreció una dote.

-No entendiste verdad? – aludió finalmente ella.

-Sí!...Bueno, no mucho la verdad…- exclamó Percy, sin embargo su estado no perduró mucho ya que confesó la verdad.

-Chaldea es básicamente una base donde decenas de héroes son convocados para salvar a la humanidad en diferentes épocas históricas- tomándose su tiempo para enseñarle de la forma más resumida posible, Ana dialogó.

-Pero tú…? – sabiendo que lo que iba a decir podía costarle la integridad, Percy no se contuvo al ver la falla en la explicación de la niña.

-Soy LA Medusa que aún no fue maldita por la violación de Poseidón. Pero sí, mis otras versiones que no deberían de catalogarse como heroicas también fueron convocadas- comprendiendo la incertidumbre en el hijo del dios Olímpico, habló la pequeña Gorgona.

-Wow…Un momento! Dijiste que mi padre te violó?! Eso no fue lo que pasó! Ustedes simplemente tuvieron relaciones, consensuadas, en el templo de Athena y ella te castigó. La Medusa con la que peleé me lo dijo! – asombrado ante la idea de muchas versiones de una persona en un solo lugar, el Jackson reaccionó segundos luego a lo implicado con su padre.

-Diferentes versiones, diferentes historias. Además, no dijiste que despertaste con solo tu bolso? – entendiendo que había otra ella en la vida del pelinegro, Ana miró el objeto que cargaba Percy sobre su hombro.

-Sí, Gaea hizo un hueco en el suelo y me arrastró como venganza…es una mala perdedora- recordando los últimos momentos con su familia, el hijo del dios del mar explayó, sin embargo lo último lo susurró.

Una vez más, la niña detuvo la marcha, girándose para observar con atentos ojos al joven hombre a su lado e intentando hallar alguna mentira posible ante sus palabras. Después de un interminable minuto en silencio sepulcral, lo único que recibió ella a cambio fue el rostro de alguien nunca parecía saber nada pero aun así se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir.

Y también cero rastro de mentiras.

-Definitivamente debemos hablar con los demás- llegando a una válida conclusión, la niña jaló vehementemente el brazo del pelinegro, obligándolo a caminar más rápido que minutos atrás.

-Hey! Espera! Acaso dije algo!? – exclamando por la sorprendente fuerza que demostraba la joven muchacha, Percy notó el cambio de paisaje al doblar en una curva.

Cacofonía de personas hablando y objetos chocando entre sí llegaron rápidamente a los oídos del semidiós, quien incapaz de contener su déficit de atención en un punto fijo empezó a mirar en todos sentidos, buscando el origen de cada perturbación en caso de tener que defenderse si lo que Ana le había dicho sobre sus otras versiones era cierto.

-Ana? Quién es él? Un nuevo Servant? – una suave voz femenina detuvo al dúo que prácticamente trotaba para alcanzar su destino.

Otra muchacha extraña se presentó frente a Percy, notando cómo su largo cabello era de una tonalidad violácea mucha más pálida a comparación de Medusa. Llevaba un cayado en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que ella llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste.

-Servant? – repitió él la palabra, viendo a la fémina que sostenía su mano con intención de obtener una respuesta.

-Los héroes convocados- especificó ella, como si supiera lo que necesitaba conocer.

-Entonces no, no soy un Servant. Solo un semidiós que fue arrastrado hasta aquí. Me llamo Percy por cierto- dándole su atención a la joven de ropas claras, el Jackson le explicó lo que era mientras estiraba su mano derecha luego de guardar el bolígrafo.

-Mucho gusto! Soy Medea Lily! – con suma confianza, la susodicha aceptó el saludo con sus dos manos, sacudiéndolas con ahínco al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Por segunda vez desde que apareció en aquella desconocida base en medio de la nada, el cerebro de Perseus Jackson se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de la joven. Sus instintos en un principio exclamaban por desplegar a Anaklusmos, mas un apretón le hizo recapacitar y comprender que esa Medea frente a él no era la misma que Piper, Jason y Leo habían encontrado en Chicago.

-Es un hijo de Poseidón y Gaia lo trajo aquí- conteniendo la mano más grande en la pequeña que le pertenecía, la Gorgona reveló.

-Gaea- corrigió él.

-GAIA- no dando el brazo a torcer, Medusa Lily replicó.

-Disculpa, pero tú has peleado contra ella cara a cara? – controlando la exasperación que le provocaba discutir con alguien que obviamente tenía rasgos intelectuales heredados por Athena, el salvador del Olimpo interrogó a su acompañante.

Esta vez fueron las dos féminas quienes se callaron, dándole a Percy una sensación de _déjà vu _que velozmente eliminó de su cabeza. Vio que Ana murmuró algo inentendible entre dientes, mientras que Medea Lily no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar ante lo escuchado, pues solo creía que los dioses habían sido los últimos en pelear contra la representación de la tierra.

-Tienes que hablar urgente con los demás! – con una jovial actitud efervescente, la oriunda de Colchis determinó.

En un fugaz movimiento, la joven bruja emuló el accionar de Medusa Lily, colocándose a la derecha del pelinegro sin soltar en algún momento la extremidad superior diestra de este. Acto seguido, el trío se encaminó a una sala alojada al costado izquierdo a unos veinte metros de distancia, donde el ruido era mucho mayor y un mar de gente inundó la visión verde azulada del perdido semidiós.

-Wow…- musitó el hijo de Poseidón ante tantas personas que le recordaban a Chiron, llenos de experiencia y con ojos ancianos.

Incluso si lo que dijo fue apenas audible, todos se voltearon a verlo, lo que ocasionó un par risas en las jóvenes que lo llevaban de sus brazos.

-Bienvenido a Chaldea- la pequeña Medusa dijo.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Habrá Percy sentido su vida pasar fugazmente al saber que pudo haber luchado contra Anna?**

**Cómo reaccionará el semidiós cuando se encuentre a Medusa Rider y Avenger?**

**Le dará tiempo a Percy de contar la versión de la historia entre su padre y la gorgona?**

**Provocará infartos en los Servants cuando sepan que Gaea lo dejó allí?**

**Esta vez reconocieron al nuevo espíritu heroico que apareció?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**kurokitsune028: Cada Servant y cada variante de ellos tendrán una reacción diferente para con Percy. No te preocupes, ya aparecerán esos que nombras.**

**AntaresStormRage: Alcides aparecerá más adelante (pero aparecerá, de eso no hay duda). Tengamos en cuenta que Percy aún vive en una Era donde los Dioses están con vida, por lo que tiene la ventaja de continuar creciendo (no esperes que tire rayos provenientes desde otra galaxia como algunos Servants hacen).**

**xionsd: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo hacia mis fics. Perseo conocerá a todos los de los panteones griego y romano, y Nero estará allí presente. Habrán reacciones dispares cuando sepan todo lo que Percy hizo, así como también varios que querrán probarse contra él. **

**Krystyam091: Quizás obliguen a Emiya...o quizás los griegos y romanos se guarden ese secreto para ellos y crezcan a espaldas de los demás.**

**Hyakki Yako: No seguir publicando esta historia semanalmente? Jamás! Habrán pequeñas peleas entre Percy y los Espíritus Heroicos, así como buenas relaciones también. Lo que Percy hizo en el pasado se revelará de a poco, pero causará gran impacto en todos. **

**LordSoraKurogami: Ya verás cómo reaccionan todos a los títulos del Jackson, no te desesperes. La verdad es que no sé a quién le temería más Percy, si a Medusa Avenger o a Nightingale...**

**El Vigilante: Lamentablemente Atalante y Achilles tienen una relación fraternal. Jeanne por su parte, dudo que vea con cariño a Gilles, se inclinaría más por Sieg. Y entre Amakusa y Semiramis...bueno, esa pareja está bien. Shirou tendrá su participación en la historia (aunque será su versión Alter). Chiron reaccionará, no te preocupes. Si no me equivoco, si se la nombra a Hebe en los libros de Riordan...**

**Nogitsunei: Sin palabras pues es super cierto.**

**Invitado: Cada Servant estará con su respectivo género dado por Nasu. Además, ya he dado un claro indicio de quienes estarán con Percy (imagen de la portada), por lo que no cambiaré nada. ****Con el tema de Orion, bueno...eso ocurrirá pronto.**

**craftspell50: Thank you very much for your words. Yes, Percy will get along perfectly with the Servants of the Greco-Roman pantheons, in addition to the fact that the main women of the harem (which will be formed slowly since Percy is Percy) will have a good relationship with the demigod. Regarding the issue of more women ... well, I must think about it, since I will add more women like Astrea and Hippolyta.**

**Guest: Como dices, los Cu estarán con Gudako...la mayoría del tiempo ya que serán los perros de todos. Percy tendrá su propia ración de sorpresa al encontrarse con figuras míticas, tanto buenas como malas. **

**omegaz6: Tenía entendido que Altera le gustaba Marte por su estilo.**

**Zero: Las Medusas tendrás su oportunidad de estar a solas con Percy, todo para generar distintas reacciones. No, lo de Annabeth lo resolveré luego de una forma más elegante (no quiero dejarla como una perra).**

**Dauri: Aparecerán, no te preocupes.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Todo eso que comentaste no es parte del canon (a lo que podemos llamar canon tengamos en cuenta) sino de un fanfic.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Era como revivir el primer día en el campamento Mestizo para Percy Jackson. Decenas de ojos centrados únicamente en él, analizándolo minuciosamente para determinar si era una amenaza a eliminar o un aliado en quien poder confiar con el tiempo. Solo las manos femeninas aferradas a los dos brazos evitaron que el hijo de Poseidón sintiera aquella incomodidad que tuvo de niño.

-Un nuevo servant? – una mujer vestida con un enorme pijama de tigre musitó.

-No recuerdo que Gudako convoque a alguien…- otra mujer, de cabellos marrones y gafas que vestía un elegante traje azul y rojo, habló en voz baja con un rostro pensativo.

-Parece un Saber- un hombre rubio, portador de una armadura medieval azul, mencionó.

-De qué hablas?! No ves que parece todo un Rider?! – una pelirrosa que llevaba una cicatriz a lo largo de su rostro exclamó en clara señal de oposición.

-Hmmm…definitivamente luce como un Lancer- dudando primeramente, un varón de piel cobriza y ojos rojos que portaba un casco rojo logró concluir.

-No lo sé, para mí es un Caster- meciendo de lado a lado una esponjosa cola al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se sacudían por momentos, una mujer parló.

-Es una mami nueva? – interrogó una pequeña infante que iba acompañada por tres más que miraban fijamente al pelinegro.

Pregunta tras pregunta se formuló en un corto espacio de tiempo, aturdiendo por un instante al semidiós que fue guiado por las dos representaciones heroicas de mujeres griegas trágicas. Agradecido una vez más con personas que jamás pensó conocer con gentiles facetas, Percy desligó sus brazos con el propósito de depositar su extraño bolso sobre la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Todo en un silencio que poco lo caracterizaba pero no podía evitarlo ya que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, él ni siquiera se hallaba en territorio de los Estados Unidos.

Solo dos jóvenes muchachas gemelas con el mismo color de pelo que Medusa se acercaron al hijo de Poseidón, más que nada para ver con curiosidad a la encapuchada que parecía querer esconderse detrás de su acompañante. Algo en ellas llamó la atención por un segundo al Jackson, logrando descubrir sin ayuda de nadie que un parentesco las relacionaba.

Además de que tampoco se asimilaban en nada a las versiones que conocía de dónde venía.

-Stheno sigue siendo la buena? – susurró al oído de Ana un preocupado Percy.

-Depende…- replicó la Gorgona más joven, apenas moviendo sus labios.

-Pero mira lo que sucede aquí, Euryale. Parece que alguien finalmente ha decidido en mirar a otra per…so…na…- la mayor de las Gorgonas le cuestionó a su hermana con intenciones de mofarse respecto a la situación de Medusa, solo para detenerse cuando miró detenidamente al hijo de Poseidón.

-Dime que a ti también te parece conocido, Stheno…- una versión alterna de la inmortal maldita que Percy conoció emuló el accionar de su hermana mayor.

Esbozando una nerviosa mueca, el semidiós volvió a sentir que le tomaban las manos para darle ánimos. Aunque esto era principalmente porque una sabía lo que pensaba debido al intercambio de información, mientras que la otra era por el hecho de depositarle confianza ciega.

-Hermanas…él es Perseus Jackson…un hijo de Poseidón- revelando de a poco la información capaz de desconcertarlas, Medusa Lily se enfrentó a sus familiares.

-Percy- por instinto corrigió el susodicho.

-Y Gaia lo trajo aquí, por lo que no es un servant como nosotros! – esta vez fue Medea Lily la que soltó la bomba, ganándose las miradas atónitas de todos.

-Gaea- nuevamente el pelinegro corrigió la dicción del nombre que la culpable de su situación tenía.

Silencio abrumó súbitamente la enorme sala, donde incluso un rubio de dorada armadura eliminó de su rostro una mueca de superioridad. Rápidamente notaron la clara discordancia que había entre los dichos y la forma de vestir moderna que el semidiós poseía, llevándolos a la conclusión de que él vivía en una Era de los Dioses aún.

-Vaya…hasta Gilgamesh se quedó mudo- un estilizado hombre de armadura azul que se hallaba sentado junto a tres más que tenía el mismo rostro, habló.

-Cierra la boca, perro sucio! Nadie es capaz de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero! Ni los dioses, ni este mísero mestizo! – enfurecido por la burla, el rubio de ojos carmesíes comenzó a gritar en todas direcciones, ganándose el disgusto de muchos.

Grupo en donde se incluyó Percy, quien percibió que Gilgamesh no sería alguien de su agrado en el futuro ya que le recordaba mucho a cierto augur pomposo.

-Y ese quién es? – sin mostrar un ápice de respeto, algo que no le costó en nada, el Jackson quiso saber.

-Ja! Lo ven!? Tan solo es un mero mestizo que ni siquiera conoce a sus superiores! – jactándose de su estatus entre todos los Servants, el hombre de armadura dorada clamó, sin ver cómo dos versiones de él negaban en silencio con la cabeza.

-Es griego? – ignorando la diatriba, el hijo de Poseidón enfocó sus preguntas en las muchachas que estaban sentadas junto a él.

-No- la joven bruja de Colchis respondió.

-Romano? – continuó el pelinegro.

-Tampoco- una vez más contestó negativamente Medea.

-Egipcio? Nórdico? – quedándose sin más panteones que conocía, Perseus Jackson habló.

-Ninguno de esos…cómo es que los conoces? – imitando las respuestas previas, Ana aludió, para luego mirar confusa a su acompañante que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tres ancianas se aburren mucho y hallan diversión conmigo…Aún sigo sin saber quién es ese tipejo- desestimando las usuales problemáticas de su vida, el joven adulto de ojos verde azulados continuó en su tarea de saber la identidad del rubio que lo miraba mal.

Harto de la falta de respeto hacia su persona, dicho blondo hizo a un lado bruscamente a un niño de pelo celeste y gafas de pasta, con el propósito de pararse frente al hijo del dios del mar.

-Escúchame bien, mestizo! Soy Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk! El primer héroe de la historia y el Rey de los Héroes! Dos tercios de mí son divinos y el resto es humano…- dio inicio a su presentación el susodicho, ponderándose de sus títulos mientras el resto se dedicaba a gemir por lo bajo.

Obviamente el cerebro, lleno de algas como algunas personas catalogaron, de Percy Jackson dejó de escuchar la perorata del Servant, enfocándose para ser más exactos en la última parte que este pronunció, dibujándole una creciente mueca lúdica cuando se le ocurrió una brillante broma que de seguro lo molestaría mucho.

-Dijo que era parte divino y parte humano, no? – empleando un rostro de total distracción, el pelinegro le cuestionó a sus acompañantes.

-Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste? – sin comprender la razón de la pregunta, Medusa replicó antes de ver cómo a los lejos se acercaba más gente de su época.

-Así fue, Percy- al contrario de Ana, Medea Lily estuvo feliz de aclarar la duda del semidiós.

-Entonces…eso no lo convertiría en un mestizo también? Un momento, de hecho él sería el primer mestizo! Mejor dicho, él es el Rey de los Mestizos! – yendo desde la fingida sorpresa hasta la genuina lucidez, Percy terminó acusando con su dedo índice derecho al rey de Uruk.

Mudo dejaron aquellas palabras al mítico Rey de los Héroes, situación que los demás presentes no dejaron pasar y aprovecharon inmediatamente para burlarse de él, siendo la principal de todas una mujer de cabellera negra atada en coletas que vestía ropas reveladoras, haciendo que Percy piense por un segundo en Afrodita.

-Por qué tu…? – comenzó a gruñir iracundo Gilgamesh.

-Rey Mestizo! – la misma mujer que anteriormente se burlaba de él, exclamó.

-A quién llamas…?! – volteándose para enfrentarla, el rubio quiso gritar de nuevo.

-Rey Mestizo! – un hombre de ropas rojas, piel bronceada y pelo blanco se hizo oír.

-Ahora sí te mataré, Fak…! – llenándose de más odio con cada segundo que pasaba, el primer héroe intentó amenazar.

-Rey Mestizo! – esta vez fue un sujeto de rasgos andróginos y largo pelo verde el que gritó, valiéndole del rubio una mirada de asombro seguida de traición.

-No, Enkidu. Tú no…- derrotado, Gilgamesh musitó al mismo tiempo que su mejor amigo trataba de consolarlo mientras reía por lo bajo.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Fueron capaces de reconocer a los Espíritus Heroicos del principio?**

**Sorprendió que Percy fuese capaz de reconocer a Stheno y Euryale?**

**Dio gracia que nuestro semidiós preferido tuviese que corregir a cada rato a Anna?**

**Cu dejará de ser un perro algún día?**

**Interrogarán a Percy por su conocimiento sobre otros panteones?**

**Alguien tenía que decirle la verdad a Gilgamesh, no?**

**Hará una masacre por eso en los próximos capítulos?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**AntaresStormRage: No hay nada peor que el farmeo de FGO...cómo lo odio. De alguna forma siempre pensé que Percy es inteligente, pero al tener siempre a Annabeth con él se sentía que podía depender de alguien más.**

**Krystyam091: Enkidu siempre será el punto débil de Gilgamesh. Por alguna razón tu comentario me hizo imaginar a Gudako esclavizando a sus Servants.**

**Hyakki Yako: Tienes a casi todos los espíritus correctos excepto por Tamamo, era en verdad Sheba. Y la de anteojos es Da Vinci. Habrán más situaciones entre Percy y Medusa Lily. ya que de alguna forma ella es la más inocente de sus contrapartes. Respecto a las demás mujeres, no te preocupes, ya aparecerán.**

**Saigo Linnear: Es más que seguro que Gil tendrá algo planeado contra Percy por lo que dijo.**

**LordSoraKurogami: Ya muy pronto comenzará el interrogatorio donde muchos se enterarán de muchas cosas que les detendrá el corazón.**

**carlos29: Es la verdad, si no ha matado a Ishtar en plena Chaldea por asesinar a Enkidu, entonces Gil no hará nada.**

**miguelguilianoco: Tengo entendido que Krisaor es una Craft Essence. Con el tema de Perseo, es casi lo mismo que con Gilles en Fate Zero...no importa si es un villano, puede ser convocado lo mismo en Chaldea.**

**xionsd: Habrá algo muy chistoso respecto a la relación que surgirá entre Percy y Atalanta, pero no diré más o será spoiler! Ten en cuenta que en las imágenes están las personas implicadas, pero también se incluyen sus versiones alternas (es decir, las tres Nero, las dos Medea, el trío de Medusas...). **

**fan2618: Es más que obvio que Cu y EMIYA adorarán a Percy por joder la vida de Gil. Percy estará con las tres Medusas (todo a su debido tiempo claro, y con un desarrollo ya que él es leal a Annabeth). La del pijama es Taiga. La de las orejas es Queen of Sheba (aunque sus descripciones resultan similares). No, Ishtar tendrá su propia pareja.**

**ahurtrojo1: Tienes razón!**

**1234567890: Más que con Hermes, con Leo, Travis y Conner!**

**Zero: Es el sueño de todos.**

**agusevilla99: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Sí, continuaré esa historia pronto.**

**VGBlackwing: I think that Ko Gil and Caster Gil will help Percy more than ever in order to annoy Archer Gilgamesh. It is a unique opportunity for them and they will not waste it.**

**El Vigilante: Teniendo en cuenta que Heracles estaba relegado a una isla...dudo mucho que tuviese tiempo de ver a su familia. Por favor dime que el Apollo de FGO no es esa cosa esponjadita que aparece siempre con Paris...porque si llega a serlo, habrá mucha más diversión aún).**

**ANONIMO: El título tiene una razón especial y se revelará después.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

-Va a estar bien? – sintiéndose apenas mal por el mal momento que le hizo pasar al rubio, Percy le preguntó a sus compañeras de asiento.

-Se le pasará en un día o dos, luego vendrá a buscar más pelea verbal- una adulta voz masculina respondió a la duda del semidiós, proviniendo de atrás suyo.

Volteándose para saber quién habló, Percy tuvo la sensación de reconocer perfectamente la voz, reaccionando en consecuencia una vez que vio claramente al hombre que iba acompañado por bastante gente.

-Chiron! – incapaz de contener su alegría, el hijo del dios del mar saltó de su silla para abrazar a su entrenador, feliz por ver al menos un rostro conocido.

Al ser tomado por sorpresa, el mítico centauro devolvió la muestra de afecto, hallando imposible de negar en su mente el parecido que tenía el pelinegro con quienes todos decían que era su padre, al menos en lo que correspondía como aspecto físico. Separándole levemente, el Servant sintió que era contagiosa la felicidad que emanaba el joven adulto, quien lucía más aliviado aún de verlo aunque él no lo conociera.

-He de admitir con Stheno y Euryale que…- comenzó a hablar el hijo de Kronos y Filira, solo para ser interrumpido por un lejano grito.

-EURYALE! – se oyó claramente en la gran sala aunque el culpable no estuviese allí.

-Qué fue eso? – alertado por la exclamación, Percy instintivamente desplego a Anaklusmos y se paró delante de las jóvenes versiones de Medusa y Medea.

El brillo del bronce celestial atrajo inevitablemente las miradas de todos los presentes, aunque los más abstraídos parecían ser los Servants griegos. Escapando de la distracción, Chiron notó la veloz reacción del pelinegro, analizando tanto la postura como su atención de los alrededores, aplaudiéndolo mentalmente por lo experimentado que lucía.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperé- un sujeto de pelo verde pálido que sostenía una lanza mientras una larga bufanda naranja rodeaba en diagonal su torso.

-Definitivamente es griego- una joven mujer con alas en su espalda y en la pequeña tiara de su cabeza color rosácea clara, mencionó mientras se acercaba al semidiós dando tranquilos pasos con sus zapatos de altos tacones.

-Se nota que ha peleado en guerras- declaró una fémina de blanca cabellera y complexión ligeramente musculosa, permitiéndole mantener una agraciada feminidad.

-Es remarcable el hecho de que no dudó ni un segundo en proteger a Medea Lily y Ana- esta vez una femenina voz provino de una estilizada figura vestida de verde, siendo el detalle más notable en ella la presencia de orejas y cola de gato en su cuerpo.

Mientras los extraños hablaban de él, Percy no bajaba la guardia, tratando de hallar la fuente del grito grave. Sin embargo, su estado se esfumó cuando las mismas muchachas que protegió instintivamente le tomaron los brazos, consiguiendo tranquilizarlo.

-Solo fue Asterios, Percy. No te preocupes- la joven bruja mencionó, cruzando miradas con el susodicho por un segundo antes de verlo relajar los tensos músculos.

-Grita cada vez que alguien pronuncia el nombre de la hermana de Rider- la respuesta provino de una mujer que estaba oculta detrás de Chiron, revelándose como una figura encapuchada donde solo podía verse la parte inferior de su rostro.

-Rider? – confuso por el título dado, Perseus miró a Medusa Lily en creencia de que se trataba de ella.

-No, yo soy Lancer. Ella es Rider…y ella es Avenger- negando con fervor, Ana señaló posteriormente a quienes eran sus versiones alternas adultas.

Hecho que hizo mutar el rostro del semidiós, quien pasó de la tranquilidad a estar alerta, percatándose luego de que aún estaba con vida y no hecho piedra como lo pensó tras mirar a las violetas orbes que el dúo de mujeres adultas tenían. Haciendo énfasis en que una de ellas sí se parecía a la Medusa de la mitología con su cabello lleno de serpientes en las puntas de sus mechones púrpuras.

-Hmm…no soy de piedra- palpándose los brazos y torso, el sorprendido semidiós confirmó su estado.

-Por qué lo dices como si fuese algo raro? – quiso saber un hombre de pelo oscuro atado con una coleta y armado de una larga lanza de color dorado en su punta, además de poseer la particular rareza de que un pequeño muchacho rubio se ocultaba detrás suyo

-Mmh…no lo sé. Quizás porque mi madre me puso Perseus de nombre y mi padre es justamente Poseidón? O quizás porque ambos dan como resultado algo que ellas puedan odiar sin que yo pueda decir algo en contra? – fallando estrepitosamente en contener su sarcasmo, Percy espetó sin dejar de sentirme amenazado por las dos mujeres adultas.

En lugar de enojarse por la respuesta, el hombre soltó una divertida risa contagiosa a la cual los demás se le unieron luego, incluyendo las dos Medusas adultas que lo miraban sin pronunciar palabra alguna, excepto que la de cabellera ofidia lucía una mueca perversa mientras que la que vestía de cuero parecía tranquila.

Aún incómodo con las miradas del dúo, Percy recurrió al mismo trato que aplicó con la pequeña Medusa, buscando en el bolsillo izquierdo de su campera antes de sacar un par de galletas en dirección a las Gorgonas adultas. Siendo el receptor de fijas miradas, el pelinegro solo esperaba no tener que pelear en un lugar desconocido, ya que si tenía que escapar tan solo terminaría varado en medio de la nada.

-Hey! Galletas gratis! – antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, un rubio que le recordaba mucho al hermano de Thalia le quitó las ofrendas de paz a Percy, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la mujer encapuchada.

Aplicando el sabio consejo de Annabeth en contar hasta diez en su mente, el hijo de Poseidón y Sally Jackson concluyó que lo mejor sería ofrecerles a todos aquellos que estaban frente a él una galleta, por lo que extrajo del fondillo la bolsa y comenzó por las mujeres, donde cada una agradeció con un murmullo o asintieron silenciosamente.

-Cómanlas despac…olviden lo que iba a decir- Medusa Lily trató de advertirles, fallando estrepitosamente cuando sus propias versiones adultas hicieron desaparecer sus galletas.

-Ambrosia de los dioses…- maravillada con lo que devoró, la peliblanca habló como si estuviese en un nirvana.

-Es delicioso…- aquella con largo cabello verde dijo, moviendo inconscientemente su cola de lado a lado.

-GRRRRROAAAR! – gruñó guturalmente un hombre de gran musculatura, viendo en su enorme mano derecha la pequeña galleta pigmentada de azul antes de hacerla desaparecer en su boca.

Detalle que ninguno pasó por alto, al principio, ya que después de probarlas quedaron totalmente extasiados.

-Quieres una Chiron? Las hizo mi madre…aunque a partir de ahora creo que las haré yo cuando pueda- volviendo a subir sus ánimos al ver a su mentor, el hijo del dios del mar ofreció una galleta, para solo entristecerse ante la idea de no poder ver más a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

-Por favor no te molestes, acabo de comer hace una hora- negándose con educación, el centauro se ganó las miradas de sorpresa de todos los Espíritus Heroicos cuando aquella respuesta se quebró al ver lo que Percy había sacado del bolsillo opuesto.

-Y un chocolate? – siempre listo, al igual que los demás habitantes del Campamento Mestizo, el neoyorkino ofreció el dulce que siempre cumplía su función con el entrenador de héroes.

-Vaya, parece que realmente me conoces joven semidiós- aceptando finalmente la golosina, Chiron manifestó mientras veía que el Jackson parecía feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Cómo creen que Chiron (PJO) reaccionaría al ver que Percy no lo distingue de su contraparte FGO?**

**Reconocen el Servant que gritó el nombre de Euryale?**

**Y a los otros Espíritus Heroicos que aparecieron luego?**

**Será muy efectivo el darle galletas a los Servants más peligrosos para calmarlos?**

**Chiron dejará de amar el chocolate algún día?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**UZU: Tengo muy en claro las limitaciones de Percy, así como también los brotes de excelencia que suele obtener inconscientemente por culpa de ciertos factores. Chiron y varios Servants más estarán encargados de ayudar a nuestro semidiós en su entrenamientos, pues es más que obvio que se verá incluido en alguna Singularidad. Además, me he estado jugando en la mente la idea de que Percy por algún motivo tenga tanto la aceptación de Gaia como de Alaya en ese mundo actual, ya que si bien es alguien proveniente de la Era de los Dioses también es alguien que tiene la voluntad de la humanidad al encargarse de los monstruos.**

**Hyakki Yako: Bueno, no tuviste que esperar una semana entera para tener este capítulo! Será graciosa la relación entre Percy y Asterios, aunque se verá mejor más adelante. Cuando llegue el momento de presentarse ante Hercules y Alcides...ahí lo verás. Yo tampoco entiendo cómo es posible que Artemisa haya sentido algo por Super Orion, es bastante grotesco si soy sincero. Ya veré lo que haré con Artemisa en el futuro, aún no estoy seguro. Pronto sabrás quién es ese Lancer misterioso. Así como también verás lo que pasará con el escuadrón de lolis.**

**AntaresStormRage: Siempre me va a causar gracia el grito de Asterios por su no tan secreto amor. Para mí, Gorgon está resentida con Poseidón principalmente, por lo que es capaz de reconocer las similitudes como así también las diferencias en Percy. Primero habrá un reconocimiento con los griegos y romanos, luego avanzaré con otros Espíritus Heroicos como los egipcios.**

**victorsan12345: Recuerdo que Poseidón sí había violado a Medusa, para luego ser maldita.**

**Richy1991: ...No me hagas acordar de los gacha. Ya verás el encuentro de Percy y su versión alterna de hermano que tiene.**

**omegaz6: A su debido tiempo verás las reacciones de Percy al conocer a nuevas/antiguas personas históricas.**

**Krystyam091: Pronto actualizaré esa historia, no te preocupes. Pronto sucederá la reunión entre el Jackson y la Fujimaru.**

**Zero: Chiron ni se molestaría, ambos son igual básicamente. El Servant gritón es Asterios, el minotauro. Respecto a tu sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta para el futuro pero no te prometo nada. **

**julioadrianlucero: Serán de mujeres correspondientes a los panteones griegos y romanos principalmente.**

**ANNIMO: Como lo dije en un comentario anterior, tengo pensado en que Percy esté en una especie de "buenos términos" con Gaia y Alaya, ya que si bien pertenece a un mundo donde la Era de los Dioses persiste, también es un encargado de mantener el bienestar de la humanidad contra los monstruos, además de que su magia no surge principalmente de dañar a otras personas como los Magus. **

**Guest: Si van en un 1 vs 1, dudo mucho que Percy pueda durar en batalla a menos que sean contra Servants de bajo nivel. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que nuestro semidiós se enfoque en la manipulación de líquidos, consiguiendo paralizar a los Espíritus Heroicos ya que estos sangran por daño.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

-Un momento…siempre pudimos extorsionarte con chocolate? – el lancero de cabello verde cuestionó sorprendido, ganándose un zape en la nuca por parte de la mujer con orejas y cola de gato.

-Ya deja de llorar, no eres un niño- amonestó ella para diversión de cierto dúo de hombres que estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia.

-Pero hermana…- sollozó el adulto de la bufanda naranja.

-Achilles/ Atalanta – tanto Chiron como una mujer, de larga cabellera blanca con ojos plateados, hablaron al mismo tiempo, deteniendo a los nombrados.

-Wow…- incapaz de contenerse, Percy murmuró mientras veía a los héroes mitológicos griegos delante de él.

Esa reacción hizo que el entrenador de héroes soltara una leve risita de diversión por el aspecto que tenía el hijo de Poseidón, recordándole tanto a todos aquellos que entrenó cuando eran tan solo unos niños. Viendo que ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde su llegada, así como la falta de información vital con la que podrían comprender lo que pasaba, el centauro optó por hablar nuevamente.

-Por qué mejor no nos presentamos? De esa manera lograremos conocernos bien y además podrás explicarnos lo que te ocurrió- yendo a una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa donde aún se hallaba el bolso que trajo consigo el hijo de Sally Jackson, Chiron propuso al mismo tiempo que todos asentían e imitaban su acto.

-Me parece una buena idea…- contestó un hombre de ojos amarillos como un rayo y cabello rosa oscuro casi negro, el cual tomó asiento lo más lejos posibles de las dos Medusas adultas.

-A mí me da lo mismo- desestimó Stheno, viendo cómo su hermana parecía tomar lugar al lado de un gigante de largo pelo blanco y un par de cuernos rojos, el cual cruzó miradas fijas con el hijo de Poseidón antes de que ambos decidieran mirar a otro lado respectivamente.

Obviando el detalle de que el resto de los Servants en la gran sala también estaban allí para oír la plática, Percy retomó su lugar en medio de Ana y Medea Lily, quitando el bolso de la mesa cuando lo que parecía un oso de felpa se acercó a este con intención de abrirlo.

-Veamos…qué puedo decirles? – llevándose la mano derecha al mentón para adoptar una postura pensante que dibujó muecas divertidas en algunos de los presentes, el pelinegro de ojos verde azulados se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

No obstante, dicha acción por parte del semidiós dejó ver algo que la manga de su campera ocultaba, llamando rápidamente atención de siete personas, siendo tres de ellas la misma pero con diferentes vestuarios y peinados, alegando así que eran aliteraciones de un mismo ser.

-Eres romano! – una de las tres mujeres rubias, siendo la que parecía llevar un vestido rojo, exclamó mientras se acercaba velozmente al grupo y tomaba la extremidad diestra del salvador del Olimpo, revelando el tatuaje con la sigla de _SPQR_.

-Un hijo de Neptuno…- con leve resquemor y miedo, un sujeto de armadura dorada y ojos peculiarmente negros con las pupilas rojas, habló.

Otra vez la sensación de ser juzgado en silencio por varias miradas, como la primera vez que su padre lo reconoció, pesó sobre su espalda. Mas aun así Percy no se dejó amedrentar, recuperando su brazo y ofreciéndoles galletas por mera educación, pensando en que si su madre lo viera estaría completamente orgullosa de él.

-Bien! Comenzaré por el principio. Me llamo Perseus Jackson, pero todos me dicen Percy. Soy un semidiós, hijo de Poseidón para los griegos o Neptuno para los romanos- alcanzando el límite de su propia paciencia para contenerse en dar y recibir información, el susodicho se presentó formalmente ante todos.

Deteniéndose, el pelinegro se percató que su forma de hablar le recordaba a una intervención, haciéndole esbozar una ladeada sonrisa ya que de seguro Apolo, Hermes, y sus respectivos hijos, además de Leo, hubiesen tenido un gran día bromeando al respecto.

-Por qué te pusieron el nombre de ese idiota? – señalando despectivamente al hombre de ojos amarillo, la Medusa Avenger cuestionó con veneno.

-Porque a comparación del resto, fue el único que no murió como un idiota…- comentó a decir el hijo de Poseidón.

-HEY! – se quejaron varios de los presentes.

-…Y consiguió tener un "final feliz"- pudo terminar de hablar el joven adulto, enviándoles una temeraria mirada que solo fue reconocida inmediatamente por un Servant romano.

-…Hay que admitir que ahí si tiene razón- analizando la explicación dada, el lancero de cabello oscuro dijo, mirando al hombre que fue reconocido como Achilles mientras este último miraba al muchacho rubio oculto.

Obviamente, la acción silenciosa del trío rápidamente fue emulada por varios más, brindándose miradas repletas de odio y desprecio a pesar de que convivan en un mismo lugar.

-Ehm…Chiron? – notando el rotundo cambio en el ambiente, Percy llamó a la versión alterna de su mentor.

-Ocurre algo Percy? – como si él fuese el mismo en todo sentido al Chiron que Perseus Jackson conocía, preguntó.

-Podrían decirme sus nombres al menos? Es un poco raro hablar sin saber quiénes son aunque tengo la sensación de conocerlos en persona o haberlos escuchado- retomando los consejos de Annabeth y Sally, el hijo de Poseidón decidió por la ruta más educada para entablar un diálogo.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto, y por lo general comenzaría presentándome, pero por lo visto ya sabes quién soy y también quienes son ellas. Sin contar obviamente que Lady Artemis le llamó la atención a Atalanta mientras yo hice lo mismo con Achilles- razonando la verosimilitud del planteo dado por Percy, el centauro replicó, señalando a las Gorgonas y Medea Lily primero, para luego señalar a la fémina de largo cabello blanco que sostenía un oso de peluche.

-Lady Artemis…? No debería estar con sus cazadoras?– desconociendo una forma mejor de reaccionar, el joven adulto miró a la nombrada previo a pararse y demostrar sus respetos como lo hacía con la deidad que él conocía.

-Por favor, deja de hacer eso! Y lamentablemente no puedo estar con mis niñas mientras sea un Espíritu Heroico. Aunque me parece curioso que las conozcas, acaso tienes alguna relación con una de ellas?- con una actitud completamente opuesta a la Artemis pelirroja que el semidiós conocía, la Servant habló pacíficamente, al menos hasta que realizó su interrogante ya que empezó a retorcerle las piernas la muñeco de felpa viviente.

-Artemis…por…favor…me lastimas…- se quejó el oso que vestía una pequeña túnica amarilla.

-No tengo ninguna relación con ellas más allá del hecho que su teniente sea mi prima, o que incluso las más adultas no traten de matarme cada vez que las saludo…ese oso de felpa acaba de hablar? – apresurándose en dejar en claro su relación con las doncellas odia hombres, Percy tuvo la inevitable urgencia de saber lo que pasaba con el animalejo.

-Oh! Hablas de Orion? Por supuesto que puede hablar, no es así querido? – ahora sí demostrando una extraña sonrisa amorosa, la deidad invocada como Espíritu respondió, llevándose el muñeco hasta su cara.

-Hmm…dijo Orion? Como el Orion, hijo de Poseidón? Mi hermano? – queriendo estar seguro de que no escuchó o imaginó cosas, el Jackson averiguó.

Solo un feliz asentimiento por parte de la diosa de la luna fue la contestación dada bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Percy parpadeó una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Una vez que salió de su ensueño, se puso de pie no sin antes hacer un ademán para que los demás esperen mientras lo veían acercarse hasta otra mesa y pedir prestado un vaso de agua, regresando segundos después a su posición sin tomar asiento aún.

-Me lo permite, Lady Artemis? Quisiera saludarlo como se debe- esbozando una gentil mueca en su rostro, el dos veces salvador del Olimpo le pidió a la susodicha el oso.

Sin dudarlo, ella acató el pedido, entregándoselo con total confianza. Confianza que velozmente mutó a espanto cuando Percy sumergió la cabeza de un feliz Orion en el vaso de agua, ignorando los banales intentos de este en querer escapar al mover frenéticamente sus diminutas extremidades.

-Muérete, maldito violador! Es tu culpa que Lady Artemis odie a los hombres! Y también que Apolo nos haya puesto una maldición! – permitiéndole breves instantes de alivio para recuperar el aire, Percy continuó castigando a su hermano.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Será los griegos empezarán a darle chocolate en gran cantidad al entrenador de héroes?**

**Cómo actuarán en el futuro Asterios y Percy?**

**Las tres rubias romanas adorarán a nuestro querido semidiós?**

**Quién será el romano temeroso?**

**Se esperaban que Perseus (Fate/Proto) estuviese presente?**

**Artemis (FGO) será una yandere?**

**Fue chistosa la reacción de Percy con Orion?**

**Quieren que Percy en el futuro sea un Master?**

**En caso de serlo, convocará a otros servants griegos como Astrea, Alcides e Hippolita?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!_**

**AntaresStormRage: Me alegro mucho que te haya causado diversión la última escena. Tengamos en cuenta que para Percy, Artemisa es Artemisa en cualquier mundo (una persona capaz de castrar a un hombre). Ya verás cómo se llevará la relación con Atalanta.**

**Guest: Lo pensaré muy cuidadosamente.**

**Krystyam091: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

**1234567890: Pronto sabrás la reacción de los demás Servants ante el accionar de Percy. Las féminas se darán cuenta de muchas cosas en verdad respecto a nuestro semidiós, pero evitaré darte spoilers. En cuanto a Artemis en el grupo de enamoradas...lo pensaré.**

**Guest: Ahora que lo dices, le veo algo de parecido.**

**pedro117: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes pues seguiré con este proyecto.**

**Mike: Yo mismo pienso que Percy tendría oportunidad contra Servants d estrellas a la hora de luchar, aunque también podría generar sorpresa ante otros de más rango si cierta circunstancias se dan. Sí, el hijo de Poseidón entrenará con los Espíritus Heroicos, además de convertirse en un Master para tener sus propias invocaciones.**

**Guest: Estoy más que seguro que las Nero amarán a Percy luego de que se enteren de sus logros. Sí, Calígula es el Servant con miedo. **

**Hyakki Yako: Orion quedará con un trauma de por vida, mientras que Chiron será internado por una sobredosis de azúcar en sangre luego de tanto chocolate. Pensaré detenidamente respecto a la situación de Artemis. **

**Guest: Bueno...no siempre se aplica esa regla.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Como lo platicamos, hay muchas versiones de los mitos según quien las cuenta. Y sigo diciendo que podrían haberle hecho una mejor cara a Super Orion (aunque es chistoso cuando su cara de oso).**

**victorsan12345: En las rutas de Fate (Saber, Rin o Sakura) se deja implícito que entre Master y Servant hay alguna clase de semejanza entre ellos, ya sea por deseos, relaciones o experiencias...y todos sabemos cómo fue la vida de Sakura. **

**VGBlackwing: This Orion may be a different version from Percy's world, but he doesn't know this and only knows the stories he was told. In addition, I doubt that bear has gynophobia, after all it shows in the comments he makes in FGO that he likes other women (only to be squeezed later by Artemis).**

**santoryu: Puede que la Conucopia sea una de las cosas que esté en el bolso... **

**Ajintaker: Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te divertiste.**

**Guest: Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Nogitsunei: Era algo que todos esperábamos si Percy y Orion se llevaban a encontrar algún día.**

**Guest: Pronto contará más sobre su vida.**

**Zero: Sí, OUCH!**

**Leonidas rasec: Muchas gracias por seguir este fic.**

**antenesis: Percy tendrá sus propias invocaciones, no te preocupes.**

**Uzu: Respecto al entrenamiento de Percy, muchos lo ayudarán pues se convertirá en un Master. Además, como semidiós él era capaz de usar un poco de magia (incluso si no era propia de su dominio) por lo que puedo hacer que otros panteones le ayuden.**

**Tacbon20: Me alegra mucho saber que lees esta historia. La verdad es que me es mucho más fácil hacer historias de capítulos cortos para llevar un mejor ritmo. Por cierto, actualizarás pronto tú?**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

Una vez recuperada la paz, lo cual constó en la separación a la fuerza de los hijos de Poseidón, todos ocuparon los respectivos lugares que usaban previamente. Orion volvió al resguardo de la diosa de la luna, quien miraba con sentimientos confusos a Percy, ya que parte de ella quería reclamarle su accionar contra el oso de felpa, mientras que otro tan solo quería felicitarlo por lo bien que había obrado en contra de un mal hombre.

-Por qué…Por qué no mejor continuamos? – un poco acongojado aún por lo que atestiguó, el muchacho rubio que se ocultaba en todo momento habló.

-Sí, es cierto! – la siempre feliz Medea Lily apoyó la moción, aunque tampoco podía negar lo serio que lució Percy cuando lidió con la versión alterna de su hermano muerto.

-Hmm…espero que no haya nadie más aquí con quien quieras demostrar tu enojo, Percy- Chiron miró al nombrado como un padre que le da una reprimenda a su hijo, aun si internamente avalaba sus actos.

-Si lo dices por Achilles y Atalanta, entonces no. A ella solo la conozco de las historias que Zoe solía contar durante la misión que tuvimos juntos para salvar a Lady Artemis y Annabeth. Y a él lo vi como un fantasma cuando me sumergí en el Río Styx para adquirir invulnerabilidad y enfrentar en igual de condiciones a Kronos- sin percatarse de lo impactantes que eran sus revelaciones, un tranquilo Jackson contaba mientras inconscientemente hacía girar el agua del vaso en un pequeño torbellino.

Tal era la sorpresa para todos, que los lanceros dejaron caer sus armas al igual que Chiron casi sufre de un infarto en su cuerpo espiritual. La fémina de cabello verde y rasgos felinos miró con preocupación a la deidad lunar, al mismo tiempo que las jóvenes muchachas sentadas junto al hijo de Poseidón se encargaban de picarle los brazos para comprobar la habilidad por la cual el hijo de Thetis era conocido.

-Hey! Auch! Dejen de hacer eso! – apresurándose en alejar las traviesas manos, a las cuales se le unieron también las de una alada mujer, Percy clamó con vehemencia.

-Por qué te quejas? Acaso no dijiste que tenías aquella maldición? – como si estuviese molesta por el hecho de que el pelinegro tuviese algo en común con el lancero de cabello verde que mantenía su distancia de ella, la menuda y estilizada dama de blanco pelo inquirió con la misma brusquedad que Clarisse La Rue.

-Tenía! La perdí al cruzar el Río Tiber con el fin de llegar al campamento romano! – luchando infructuosamente por unos segundos antes de lograr detenerlas, el Jackson exclamó.

-GRRRRROAAAR! – un gutural rugido atrajo la atención de todos, proviniendo del gigante musculoso que señalaba a un pálido entrenador de héroes.

-Ay, no! Creo que lo vas a matar! Y luego Gudako nos matará porque deberá convocarlo de nuevo! – extremadamente exagerado, el blondo que eludía como podía a la fémina encapuchada chilló.

-Cierra la boca, Jason. Él está bien, solo un poco…perturbado- dicha mujer calló al actual nombrado, al mismo tiempo que trataba de hallar una forma adecuada de describir el estado del centauro.

-Ya me parecía que tenían algo en común ustedes dos…- teniendo uno de sus raros momentos de lucidez intelectual que su novia le introdujo a la fuerza en la cabeza de algas que tenía, Percy murmuró en voz alta.

-Disculpa? – hallando resguardo al lado de un convaleciente Chiron, quiso saber Jason.

-El hermano de la teniente de Lady Artemis. Es rubio, tiene los ojos azules, es hijo de Zeus, y se llama Jason. Además de que también lo odia Medea por culpa del nombre que le pusieron- se explicó el hijo del dios del mar, reconociendo vocalmente a la encapuchada que poco podía hacer para ocultar su identidad ya.

Quitándose el manto de la cabeza, la bruja de la traición reveló facciones más maduras a comparación de Lily, enseñando también a través de sus ojos una falta de brillo alegre y una abundancia de rencor. Aparte de ello, el pelinegro de ojos verde azulados se percató de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto, siendo las élficas orejas que las dos Medea poseían.

-Tres…dos…uno…bien, parece que no tiene nada contra ellos y podemos continuar. Hola, soy Circe, encantado de conocerte! - realizando una cuenta regresiva para determinar la posibilidad de algún ataque, la fémina con alas exclamó radiante, estirando su mano derecha para saludar al semidiós.

-…- una mirada fija y un silencio incómodo fue lo que provocó Percy con su carencia de reacción vocal, incomodando nuevamente a todos y haciendo que cierto muñeco de felpa se tapara el rostro con sus mullidas extremidades por los terrores que pasó.

-La va a torturar…La va a torturar- murmuró aterrorizado Orion, generando una sensación similar en la mítica hija de Helios, y molestia en el hijo de Poseidón quien solo bufó ante las palabras.

-No le haré nada de eso. Solo no aceptaré ninguna comida que me ofrezca de nuevo- enviándole una de sus miradas al oso, Percy se explicó mejor para tranquilizar a la fémina que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Y eso por qué? – el blondo argonauta quiso saber, curiosidad compartida por todos.

Esperando una respuesta por parte de la víctima de Gaea, los Servants se toparon con la visión de un Percy Jackson levemente avergonzado que parecía hallar más interesante jugar con los cierres de su bolso.

-Mmh…puedo saber en qué te convertí? – sintiendo que no podía enojarse con el pelinegro como al parecer lo había hecho su versión alternativa, Circe trató de averiguar.

-En un hámster…- no queriendo recordar aquel día, Percy respondió a regañadientes, empezando a gruñir cuando las mujeres presentes ahogaron unas risas que los hombres simplemente soltaron.

Viendo que era imposible no imaginarse esa transformación, Circe ocultó con sus pequeñas manos la mueca divertida que esbozó inconscientemente, dejando de lado el hecho de que el resultado final no era un pájaro o un cerdo como ella estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en la Era de los Dioses que vivió.

-Un momento, cómo volviste a ser humano? Recuerdo que durante nuestro viaje, muchos quedaron con formas de cerdos- Atalanta cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido por tratar de hacer memoria mientras miraba a Jason y al musculoso hombre que rugía en lugar de hablar.

-Annabeth me dio unas vitaminas de Hermes, y luego para escapar hizo lo mismo con el resto de hámsteres que había. Pero según Reyna e Hylla, eso hizo que Barbanegra y su tripulación recuperaran sus formas humanas, atacando luego la isla antes de escapar a tierra firme- narró el hijo de Sally Jackson, luciendo compungido cuando llegó a la parte del ataque pirata.

-El _lolicon_ estaba en mi hogar!? – descreyendo lo que escuchó, la fémina de rosáceos cabellos y corona con alas exclamó, apresurándose en ocupar un diminuto espacio que había entre Percy y Medusa Lily.

-Eh? Qué es eso? – enseñando la característica reacción por la que todos en el Campamento le tomaban el pelo, Perseus Jackson balbuceó al mismo tiempo que la hechicera se negaba a soltar su brazo.

-Es alguien que gusta de ver niñas con…bueno, no muy buenas intenciones…tú me entiendes- no muy a gusto de explicar lo que pasaba, la Medusa adulta de aspecto humano alegó incómodamente.

Aunque internamente estaba feliz de que su versión joven e inocente estuviera cerca del semidiós que con anterioridad reaccionó rápido ante el peligro.

El hijo de Poseidón, por su lado, siguió la trayectoria de visión que todas aquellas que él catalogaba como niñas. Lo que descubrió al final no fue algo de su agrado, siendo un hombre desaliñado que sonreía tontamente y miraba lo que parecía ser un cuarteto de pequeñas, donde allí estaba la que previamente le preguntó si era una nueva madre.

-Si Clarisse y Frank lo llegan a ver, de seguro lo golpean hasta el borde de la muerte por marrano- sin pelos en la lengua, el semidiós recordó que de donde provenía Barbanegra era hijo de Ares.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Qué creen que hará Artemis con Orion a partir de ahora?**

**Chiron morirá con todo lo que Percy cuente?**

**Gudako se enojará con nuestro semidiós si algún Servant muere durante su ausencia?**

**Dio gracia que Circe contara para saber si iban a matar a Medea?**

**Orion algún superará su trauma?**

**Percy se unirá a la causa de Atalanta para proteger a las niñas de cierto lolicon?**

**Qué creen que haya en el bolso que le arrojaron a Percy?**

**Tanto quieren que Artemis sea parte del harem del pelinegro?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD 1: Para los que quieran saber, parte de los Servants que invocará Percy son: Alcides, Astraea, Europa, Hippolita, Atalanta Alter, Super Orion, Asclepius, Caenis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**AntaresStormRage: Lamentablemente Chiron estará bajo observación médica a partir de ahora que Percy está en Chaldea. GIlles si está convocado (una gran pena).**

**Hyakki Yako: Orion padecerá varios castigos, ya sean físicos o psicológicos. Habrá una relación chistosa entre el Jackson y la Fujimaru, aunque Mash siempre será la linda kouhai de todos. Circe será muy distinta a como la recuerda Percy. Barbanegra no la pasará muy lindo de ahora en adelante. Tendré en cuenta tu opinión al respecto a Artemis.**

**Krystyam091: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado. Gorgon está en el grupo de Percy, no te preocupes.**

**UZU: Muchas gracias y espero mantener tus expectativas.**

**VGBlackwing: Percy and Atalanta will be together, but in due course of course. Regarding the fact that if the Servants were in the PJO world, it is quite obvious that all of them would be extremely attentive and hostile towards the gods and other supernatural beings.**

**Nogitsunei: Tendré en cuenta tu opinión con respecto a la diosa de la luna.**

**Zero: Ni te lo imaginas!**

**alkirius: Amigo lector, tendré en cuenta su opinión.**

**The One: Creo que para todo eso se basta Nightingale...**

**victorsan12345: Tal como te lo dije en el mensaje, respeto muchísimo tu opinión, ya que con ella puedo mejorar mi historia.**

**Ouroboros Dracoi: No puedo hacer nada más que darte las gracias por leer mis historias, así como que también sean de tu agrado.**

**1234567890: Habrá una linda relación entre la Archer y nuestro semidiós favorita, pero deberás esperar ya que Percy tiene su defecto fatal ligado a cierta persona...**

**Tacbon20: Respecto a tu pregunta sobre la portada, sí. Ellas serán las principales féminas interesadas en Percy, obviamente todo irá a su debido ritmo, además de que posiblemente se agreguen algunas más en el futuro cuando el Jackson se convierta en un Master (intentaré hacer que luche en alguno de los Lostbelts al menos). Por ahora actualizaré este fic los Sábados y Miércoles, al menos hasta que tenga un buen timing y sea diario.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

Después de algunos minutos en que Percy fue comunicado respecto a los gustos poco correctos del Servant pirata, y además tener que quedarse quieto cuando tres Espíritus Heroicos de aspecto juvenil se apegaron en busca de protección, todos concluyeron que era mejor terminar las presentaciones.

-Bien…muy bien…- el entrenador de héroes murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás, siendo que tenía la mano derecha sobre su corazón para controlar las pulsaciones erráticas que le generaba el hijo de Poseidón con sus aportes.

-Chiron? – apiadándose del centauro, el hijo de Thetis llamó.

-Que sigan ellos…- sin siquiera alzar la mirada, el hijo de Kronos señaló al trío que mantenía distancia con Achilles.

Con un nuevo foco de curiosidad, el Jackson miró expectantes a las tres personas indicadas, aguardando por conocer más a aquellos que él había leído u oído en su infancia, ya sea por las historias que Sally le leía por las noches, o en las clases de historia antigua que tanto le enseñó a pesar de su déficit de atención.

-Hmmm…Damas primero? – no sabiendo quién iba a hablar luego de que guardaran silencio, Percy ofreció la palabra a la fémina de cabellos blancos que lo fulminó de la misma manera que cierta hija de Ares solía hacer.

-Soy Penthesilea, reina de las…- se presentó ella, estando a punto de revelar su afiliación en el instante que el pelinegro abrió la boca inconscientemente.

-Amazonas. Hylla y las demás habrían estado más que emocionadas de conocerte, eres como…bueno, eres una leyenda para ellas. Más después de pelear contra Otrera- finalizó por ella la sentencia, reconociéndola a la perfección y contándole cosas que él sabía.

Aquello pareció dar un rotundo cambio de actitud en la mujer, quien velozmente apareció frente al semidiós con un ansioso brillo en sus ojos, demostrando su interés en saber más sobre el legado que dejó en el mundo donde aún existía la Era de los Dioses.

-Cómo están? Siguen siendo excelentes guerreras? Quién es la reina? Lady Hera sigue protegiéndonos? Cómo las conociste? – bombardeó con pregunta tras pregunta la hermosa monarca de las amazonas, incomodando al hijo de Poseidón que poco se acostumbraba a las situaciones que parecían repetirse en un mundo u otro.

-Vaya, parece que alguien consiguió que nuestra bella reina actuara fuera de su personaje- mofándose de las actitudes que la amazona tenía, el hombre que fue sumergido en el Río Styx declaró.

Acto seguido a esas palabras, la fémina de complexión atlética tuvo dos actitudes que se complementaban. La primera fue que sus ojos color pardo se convirtieron en unos furiosos amarillo con la esclerótica carmesí, y lo segundo era que básicamente atacó a matar al lancero, queriendo destriparlo con unas garras que sus guantes tenían en un principio, para luego intentar aplastar su cabeza con una gran bola repleta de púas que estaba ligada a una extensa cadena.

-Se enojó porque le dijo que era bella? – desconociendo el motivo real de la trifulca, Percy quiso saber lo que pasaba, sin darse cuenta que todos habían abierto grande los ojos y abanicaban negativamente sus manos para que guarde silencio.

-YO NO SOY BELLA! – exclamó furiosa Penthesilea, volteándose para hacerle frente al hijo de Poseidón mientras dejaba atrás a un aterrado Achilles.

Bajo el instinto de supervivencia, el reloj en la muñeca izquierda del semidiós, que le regaló nuevamente Tyson, se desplegó inmediatamente y formó un resistente escudo, recibiendo segundos después un contundente golpe que sacudió los huesos de toda la extremidad superior siniestra. Y así como hubo un golpe, el segundo le continuó, para luego proceder a un tercero, lo cual ya empezaba a entumecer el brazo del Jackson.

El ojiverde solo agradecía que quienes estaban sentadas a su lado se hicieron a un lado, ya que en su posición solo era obligado a inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás, sin siquiera poder pararse debido a la fuerza brutal tras los golpes. El segundo en que su espalda chocó contra la mesa y todos estaban listos para detener a la amazona, el vaso donde anteriormente había intentado ahogar a Orion se cayó y derramó el agua de su interior, traspasando las telas de la campera y remera que vestía, dándole un fugaz impulso de voluntad.

Al sexto golpe, Percy empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante, tomando por sorpresa a la Servant. Los Espíritus Heroicos griegos y romanos vieron mudos el penetrante fulgor en las orbes del joven adulto, las cuales brillaban como una fogata inmortal pero acarreaban el poder bruto del océano.

Años de pelear día tras día contra monstruos preparó a Percy para estar listo y aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara, como actualmente al ver que Penthesilea descuidó el agarre de su arma, por lo que él pudo aventarla a un lado con un golpe de su escudo e instantáneamente blandir Anaklusmos directo a la garganta expuesta de la fémina.

-Ya estás tranquila o quieres hacer gárgaras con el agua de un váter? – teniendo un corto flashback de su primer día en el Campamento Mestizo, Percy inquirió seriamente.

Las escleróticas de la mujer regresaron a la tonalidad de un blanco lechoso, demostrando que había salido de su estado frenético y notando que estaba a punto de tener el cuello rebanado por un muchacho que apenas había alcanzado la adultez. Ella supo que no podía culparlo de reaccionar así, ya que era su propia culpa el atacarlo por pronunciar aquel adjetivo que tanto le desagradaba.

-Puedes dejar de amenazarla, Percy. Ella se serenó y volvió a sus sentidos- habiendo rodeado la mesa, Chiron puso su mano derecha en el hombro del semidiós con el fin de amenizar los hechos.

Incluso si confiaba en el centauro, el Jackson miró fijamente a la amazona hasta que él mismo se tranquilizó, ignorando el suceso donde el fulgor iracundo de sus ojos amainó para volver a ser el pacífico verde azulado al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa serena se esbozó en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Perdón por eso, pero es la fuerza de la costumbre. Permíteme eliminar esa marca- recuperando la amable actitud que le inculcó su madre, Percy guardó sus armas y se apresuró en recuperar el vaso derribado, viendo que aún quedaban unas cuantas gotas.

Pudiendo solo ver cómo el semidiós invadía su espacio personal sin segundas intenciones ocultas, la reina de las amazonas percibió el fresco roce del agua en la garganta, intuyendo que él trataba de borrar el fino corte que le realizó con la espada de bronce celestial.

-Listo! – alejándose de ella como si nada hubiese ocurrido y todo se tratara de un habitual entrenamiento, exclamó el hijo del dios del mar.

-…Hermana- descreyendo todo lo que pasó frente a él, Achilles llamó a la cazadora de rasgos felinos.

-Sí, todo eso fue real- comprendiendo los pensamientos del lancero, la arquera replicó.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un Berserker tranquilizarse tan rápido sin la necesidad de un Master…- murmuró en voz alta un niño pelirrojo que estaba de pie a un hombre de similares facciones.

-UMU! Se debe a que es un hijo de Neptuno! – una de las tres rubias romanas, exactamente la que parecía llevar un vestido de novia, declaró con vehemencia.

Una discusión interna se llevó a cabo entre los romanos y griegos, los cuales debatían el por qué Penthesilea fue capaz de perder su frenetismo contra alguien que no era una convocación como ellos, mientras que Chiron solo pensaba que todos sus estudiantes resultaban ser temerarios a la muerte, así como determinada Servant de clase Avenger observaba ávidamente al semidiós como si tratara de hallar semejanzas con los hombres que la lastimaron.

-Al menos Nightingale no apareció de repente…- muy por lo bajo suspiró aliviado el entrenador de héroes.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Percy se convertirá en un protector de las Servants con aspecto juvenil?**

**Algún día los Chiron de FGO y PJO dejarán de sufrir principios de infartos por culpa del Jackson?**

**Esperaban que Percy acumulara información sobre su mundo luego de estar tanto tiempo con Annabeth? O lo creían un idiota todavía?**

**Achilles no debió abrir la boca, verdad?**

**Así como Percy? (aunque él no sabía de hecho las consecuencias)**

**Quedó claro la diferencia que hay entre un Servant y Percy? (teniendo en cuenta que él solo reaccionó por instinto y por el impulso del agua -tal como en el primer entrenamiento con Luke)**

**Reconocieron al niño pelirrojo?**

**Quieren más UMUs?**

**Chiron habrá llamado a la mala suerte al nombrar a la enfermera de Chaldea?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**Para los que quieran saber, parte de los Servants que invocará Percy son: **

**Alcides**

** Astraea**

**Europa**

** Hippolita**

** Atalanta Alter**

** Super Orion**

** Asclepius**

** Caenis**

**Qué opinan?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**pedro117: Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que el fic es de tu agrado, además de que piensa continuarla para todos ustedes.**

**darthwolf: Sí, puede que Heracles FGO sea así...pero Percy no lo sabe. Ya tendrá nuestro semidiós su oportunidad para conocer a los pelirrojos. Habrán más UMU! no te preocupes. Dudo que a Percy le importe mucho lo que hizo la versión alterna de su padre, teniendo en cuenta que tiene a Gorgon como ejemplo.**

**Hyakki Yako: La verdad es que cansa un poco el que hagan siempre a Percy como un imbécil que no sabe nada, el pelinegro sabe. El propio Chiron lo admitió, su único problema es la incapacidad de leer libros y el déficit de atención. Es más que obvio que el Jackson no estará a la par de los Servants (quizás de los que tiene estrellas nada más), pero podrá tomar por sorpresa a otros de mayor rango gracias a sus "power-up" que el agua le brinda. Sep, es Alexander. Habrán más UMU!, es una promesa. Ya aparecerá la enfermera mortal.**

**AxlrexKingu: No, Percy se convertirá en un Master.**

**Nogitsunei: Habrán más servants por pedido de los lectores, hoy te enterarás de cuáles.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Tienes razón, hoy agregaré unos cuantos romanos para que Percy convoque. **

**omegaz6: Iba a hacer un Omake donde Percy escucharía los Padoru, pero me olvidé completamente. Respecto a los UMU!, seguirán apareciendo.**

**Krystyam091: Muchas gracias a tí por leer mi historia.**

**Guest: Tu opinión será tenida en cuenta para el futuro.**

**Zero: De hecho, esto recién comienza.**

**Seremoon: Bueno...Percy es Percy, eso nunca cambiará. Chiron empezará a tomar pastillas para el corazón. Annabeth se encargó de que su novio parezca un idiota pero que en realidad no lo sea. Ya habrán avances entre el pelinegro y la amazona, será lento al principio pero al final resultará. **

**Guest: Tu opinión la tendré en cuenta, aunque ya creo que Percy se ganó la confianza de Artemis al ver como odia a los violadores.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

-Oye…no creo que sea buena idea que te presentes- poco común en él, Achilles le recomendó al lancero que previamente estaba junto a Penthesilea.

-Por qué lo dices? – ignorando el hecho de que no estuviesen discutiendo o mirándose con desdén, dicho hombre quiso saber.

-Bueno…por él- renuente a responderle, el hijo de Thetis señaló al joven blondo que se escondía detrás del hombre con cabellos y barba marrón.

-De qué hablas? Él es un hijo de Poseidón, por qué sería una mala idea presentarme!? – llenándose de ira, el rubio le reclamó el hijo del rey de los Mirmidones.

-Algo me dice que no reaccionará muy bien nada más- alzando las manos para demostrar que no hablaría más del tema, el héroe de Troya simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, encargándose de no cruzarse en el camino de la amazona que continuaba catatónica.

Ignorantes del hecho que habían sido oídos por Medea adulta y Medusa Gorgon, quienes sonrieron ansiosas por alguna actitud volátil del pelinegro con ojos verde azulados, el trío de hombres optó por alejarse entre sí. El hombre de pelo verde básicamente se paró detrás de su maestro, queriendo alejarse todo lo posible de la sensación de peligro que percibía, mientras que el dúo restante sonrió feliz y se acercaron al hijo de Poseidón.

-Es el turno de ustedes, verdad? – el Jackson quiso saber, jugueteando con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos sin darse cuenta que dicha acción hizo que Medusa Lily tratara de detenerlo.

-Así es. Como puedes ver, soy un Lancer. Pero fui conocido hace tiempo como Hector- sin dejar de sonreír, el susodicho se presentó, estirando la mano para saludar en confianza.

El semidiós respondió tácitamente al gesto, maravillado por conocer a un héroe mitológico que fue capaz de pelear sin restricciones contra alguien que tenía una invulnerabilidad casi perfecta. Más de uno en el campamento hubiese estado en el lugar de él ahora mismo, de hecho Percy deseaba que alguien más estuviese a su lado para compartir el momento.

-Y él es un Archer, aunque su nombre real es Paris- terminó de hablar el Servant adulto, señalando al rubio que continuaba atrás de él sonriendo en una amalgama de confianza y burla hacia Achilles.

Como si ese nombre fuese un activador para cambiar el humor del semidiós que Gaea depositó en aquel mundo, los Espíritus Heroicos atestiguaron la pérdida de felicidad en el rostro del pelinegro, obligándolos a retroceder un paso o simplemente buscar refugio en aquellos que eran de fisionomía más robusta. Los troyanos, por su lado, simplemente no captaron lo sucedido ya que continuaban bajo la creencia de que al ser un hijo de Poseidón él estaría a gusto con ellos.

-Conque Paris, no? – esbozando una simpática mueca engañosa como las que su tío Hades o Nico hacían en determinados momentos, Percy habló.

-Sí, ese soy yo! – con un orgullo que desbordaba de su ser, el joven rubio exclamó tras salir de atrás de Hector.

-El mismo Paris que mató a Achilles en la Guerra de Troya? – continuando con su falso entusiasmo, el hijo de Poseidón se puso de pie para acercársele al interrogado.

-En persona! – regodeándose, el implicado dejó por completo la protección que su hermano le brindaba, exponiéndose frente al Jackson.

-El mismo idiota que por abrir la boca generó dos guerras? – preguntó nuevamente Percy, empleando un tono que rozaba con el disgusto y odio, además de detener el juego que realizaba con su bolígrafo.

-Exacto, hablas de m…Espera, qué? – prosiguiendo con su inflado ego, Paris aceptó gustoso la autoría de los hechos, para inmediatamente percatarse de la pregunta y mirar fijamente las vibrantes orbes verde azuladas.

Una vez más en el día, el brillo broncíneo de la espada se hizo notar en la sala, sirviendo como un mudo aviso para todos con el claro mensaje de que se hagan a un lado antes de enfrentarse a la molestia que albergaba en su interior el contemporáneo semidiós griego y romano.

-Acaso no sabes lo más básico sobre los dioses? Nunca te entrometas en sus discusiones a menos que tengas algo importante que decir! Y si discuten sobre belleza simplemente elige a alguien más que no esté incluida en la competencia! – le recriminó arduamente el hijo del dios del mar, sin darse cuenta de que los otros Servants masculinos asentían a sus palabras mientras que las femeninas simplemente comprendían.

-Pero… – balbuceó el Archer de Troya, dando dos pasos en retroceso.

-Además, vas y te robas a Helena! En serio, se les cayó de niño o Lady Hera lo maldijo? – llevándose las manos a la cara, incluso si en la derecha aún sostenía a Anaklusmos, proclamó fastidioso el dos veces Salvador del Olimpo.

-Es lo que todos nos preguntamos aquella vez…- sosteniéndose con su lanza y mirando al suelo con lejanía, Achilles dijo.

Palabras que todos los griegos avalaron, incluido Hector.

-Bien…ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer? – dando unas cuantas bocanadas profundas de aire, Percy se relajó y bajó los brazos para formularle una interrogante más al rubio que tenía delante.

-Hmmm…correr? – dudoso de qué responder verdaderamente, Paris llegó a la conclusión más sabia.

Percy hizo un ruido afirmativo primero, para luego mirarlo de la misma forma que un primordial mira a un hormiga, generando de inmediato la reacción en el rubio de esprintar por su vida ya que Hector había decidido alejarse de ahí.

-Obviamente el semidiós tiene mucha energía- por lo bajo murmuró la bruja de la traición, siendo oída por la Gorgona adulta.

-Y más inteligencia que el monstruo de su padre- admitió con sentimientos contradictorios Medusa, viéndolo correr tras el Servant asustado.

-Parece que el tiempo ha hecho algo bueno con ellos si él es un ejemplo- continuó hablando Medea, observando el momento en que Percy casi consigue asestarle un golpe con el lado plano de la espada en la nuca.

-Mmh…luego veré si lo catalogo como bueno- frunciendo el ceño, la fémina de cabellera púrpura musitó, desconfiada aún de él por su nombre y origen.

La Caster de Colchis le dedicó una simpática mirada de reojo, divertida con el fáctico hecho de que el nuevo invitado a Chaldea provocaba conmoción no solo en los Servants más comunes, sino que en Avenger también. Ella, por su parte, se encargaría de averiguar lo más que pudiera antes de darle confianza ciega como su joven versión inocente.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Era bueno el consejo de Achilles?**

**Reconocieron antes de que se presentes los Servants del capítulo de hoy?**

**Será que Medea y Gorgon están empezando a empatizar con el semidiós?**

**Los Espíritus Heroicos habrán aprendido ya a retroceder cuando Percy cambia de humor?**

**Paris aprenderá a leer mejor el ambiente?**

**Será sabio el consejo de Percy sobre las discusiones divinas?**

**Qué tendrá en su bolso Percy? (recordaban que aún tenía eso siquiera?)**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Como ya les he dicho, Percy será un Master. Y estos serán sus Servants:**

**Griegos: Alcides, Astraea, Europa, Hippolita, Atalanta Alter, Super Orion, Asclepius, Caenis.**

**Romanos: Agripinna/Caster (Fate EXTRA), Lucius Tiberus/Saber (Fate/Prototype Fragments), Lucius Longinus/Lancer (Fate/Requiem).**

**Otros: Voyager/Prim/Saber (Fate/Requiem), Ishtar/Caster (Fate Fake Strange)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**ahurtrojo1: La verdad es que nunca entendí cómo era el tema respecto a las memorias que obtenían los Servants. Mi suposición (y la que usaré para esta historia) es que dichos Espíritus Heroicos que participaron de alguna guerra por el Santo Grial, lo hicieron en todas sus respectivas rutas, pudiendo recordar que ya habían vivido dichos momentos por medio de sus sueños o cuando regresaban al Trono de Héroes.**

**AntaresStormRage: Admitamos que Achilles tiene modales, y eso lo hacen un caballero. Conociendo la suerte de Percy, o lo maldicen como tú bien dices, o las diosas se terminan empecinando con intentar obtener una respuesta directa del pelinegro, recurriendo a medidas extremas como seducirlo o etc.**

**mg1147: Por ahora están dando sus presentaciones, ya en el futuro Percy tendrá su tiempo en privado con algunos de ellos. Cuando me enteré lo de Apollo en FGO no pude dejar de reírme, hecho que empeoró al ver las imágenes sobre él discutiendo con Asclepius.**

**Hyakki Yako: Mal hecho, es imposible olvidar a ese pequeño Archer detestable (juro que si me vuelve a tocar, grito). Poco a poco Medea y Avenger le tomarán cariño al pelinegro, aunque puede que una comience antes. Creo que no es que aprender a lidiar con su temperamento, sino que aprender a leer el ambiente para evitar decir idioteces. De nuevo, mal hecho...el bolso es algo muy importante para la historia.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Creo que la mejor respuesta para darte sería que Paris citó una importante frase de Attila, "Esa abuela era una buena civilización".**

**pedro117: Solo el tiempo y la experiencia lo dirán.**

**percy morgesten: Tengamos en cuenta dos cosas sobre Percy, la primera es que él no sabe nada de nada sobre el mundo de FGO y cómo fue la historia de cada Servant allí, la segunda es que él viene de un mundo (PJO en caso de confusión) donde los semidioses actuales siguen pagando viejos pecados que llevaron a cabo algunos héroes mitológicos (por ej: los hijos de Poseidón no pueden usar arcos y flechas; los hijos de Hades eran parias). Además contamos con otro factor importante, este Percy no es un niño, ya es un adulto que atravesó el Tártaro junto a Annabeth y vio morir a mucha gente que conocía por decisiones estúpidas.**

**Zero: SÍ SEÑOR! AGUANTE PJO!**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

Acabada su persecución que terminó con un levemente golpeado Espíritu Heroico en un rincón de la sala, Percy caminó sin ver demasiado al camino que llevaba. Hecho que le valió palidecer unos cuantos tonos al rozar con su pie derecho la punta de la ofidia cola de Medusa Avenger, quien no perdió tiempo alguno en dirigirle una flagrante mirada intimidadora.

-Lo siento, acepto una de estas como disculpa! – demostrando una reacción instintiva, el Jackson tendió una de las restantes galletas azules a la Servant, quien parecía batallar internamente sobre el curso de acción a seguir.

-YA CÓMETELO! – se oyó el ofendido grito de un aún fastidiado Gilgamesh que buscaba retribución por la vergüenza atravesada.

-Cierra la boca…Rey Mestizo- virando la cabeza para observar mejor al hombre con armadura dorada, la Gorgona dejó muy en claro que no iba a soportar opiniones ajenas.

Consiguiendo silenciarlo, y ganándose en el proceso una oleada de risas por parte de los demás héroes convocados a Chaldea, la alta mujer perteneciente a la mitología griega enfocó su purpúrea visión en el semidiós hijo del hombre la violó, no pudiendo evitar sentir un abrumador desprecio al notar el mismo color de ojos y pelo que él. Inmediato a ello, Avenger soltó un suspiro quejoso, chasqueando su bífida lengua antes de hacerse con la galleta y comerla gratamente, permitiéndole así a Percy que se relajara.

-Que no se repita de nuevo, entendido? – advirtió ella, mirando la espalda del joven adulto que se alejaba de ella en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

-Sí, por supuesto! – volteándose para mirarla por encima del hombro izquierdo, el hijo de Poseidón exclamó con jovialidad antes de que este reciba una fuerte palmada en la espalda por parte del gigante pelirrojo.

-Era necesario todo ese espectáculo? – quiso saber Medea.

-Le enseñará a mirar bien por donde anda- vigilando de lejos al afectado por Gaea, Avenger replicó.

-Fue eso o tan solo querías más galletas? – divertida por platicar con la Servant rencorosa, la bruja de Colchis preguntó de nuevo.

Siendo contestada únicamente con una penetrante mirada y un siseo, para luego ver a la fémina con rasgos monstruosos retirarse unos metros de distancia.

Por otro lado, Percy se encontraba mirando a un dúo de Servants pelirrojos, descubriendo que ambos eran la misma persona pero de distintas épocas.

-Wow…- al contrario de las reacciones anteriores, el pelinegro no pudo evitar expresar su estado atónito al oír el nombre de aquellos Espíritus Heroicos.

-Qué ocurre? Por qué no está enojado? – ante la falta de actitud tempestuosa, Atalanta recibió preguntas por parte de Artemis, pudiendo responderle simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Parece…feliz? – Medusa Rider notó el brillo en los ojos verde azulados del semidiós, como si loara a los Servants que se presentaron a él.

Alexander e Iskandar se sentían orgullosos de dos cosas actualmente. La primera era que ninguno resultó ser un objetivo móvil para el joven adulto que provenía de un mundo distinto. Y la segunda era que el mismo semidiós parecía halagarlos como aquellos jóvenes que recordaban de sus épocas de guerra que estaban hambrientos por historias de batallas.

-Ja! Desde aquí se puede apreciar que al menos en un mundo somos reconocidos aún! – se regodeó el conquistador de gran porte, incapaz de ocultar su propia alegría.

-Bueno, hay estatuas de ti…incluso una película sobre tu vida- comentó el Jackson, recordando el haber visto el cassette junto a su madre en la televisión cuando eran más joven.

-De veras?! Eso es grandioso! – el pelirrojo más joven exclamó, chocando su puño con el hombre que tenía al lado como método de festejo.

-Oyeron eso? Incluso en el mundo de él donde la Era de los Dioses persiste, somos los más famosos! – parándose con los brazos en jarra y alzando bien alto el mentón, Iskandar con orgullo se hizo saber.

-No es por desanimarte, pero también hay películas sobre otros héroes mitológicos…- rascándose incómodamente la nuca, Percy comentó mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar que tuvo con anterioridad.

Además de que tuvo que introducir las manos en los bolsillos de la campera luego de sentir cómo Medusa Lily quiso robarle algunas galletas tras ver como su retorcida versión adulta se mofaba de ella desde lejos.

-Hay una sobre mí? – superando apenas su miedo, Orion preguntó desde la seguridad que el receloso abrazo de la diosa lunar brindaba.

-Por qué alguien haría una película sobre ti? – incapaz de contener el enojo que le tenía a la versión alterna de su difunto hermano, el Jackson recriminó con justificados antecedentes.

-Malo…- entristecido y perturbado aún por el castigo que recibió, el osito de felpa buscó refugio en las manos de Artemis, quien no se quejaba de nada ya que gustaba de tenerlo en su poder.

-Qué hay de nosotros? – ignorando el lloriqueo del Servant, Achilles quiso saber al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Hector.

El cual optó sabiamente por dejar que su hermano menor se tranquilice solo.

-Si tienen una película. De hecho, en el campamento la vemos una vez a la semana, específicamente los domingos, por pedido de los hijos de Ares. Así como también la película de Perseus- notificó contento el hijo de Poseidón, alegrando a los implicados en le guerra de Troya como también sorprendiendo de sobremanera al hijo de Zeus.

-Tengo una película? – descreyendo lo que oyó, el Rider de ojos amarillos indagó con vehemencia.

-Tienes dos películas...actuales- de inmediato respondió Percy, viendo como su homónimo tenía que tomar asiento para evitar caerse y ser petrificado por Medusa Avenger al saber que ella de seguro estaba en una de esas.

-Por qué él es famoso y yo no!? – sollozó dramáticamente Orion, siendo consolado por la diosa que lo acompañaba y le dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento al Jackson.

-Quieres que te enumeremos las razones? – sintiendo que le temblaba una ceja, Atalanta sugirió malévolamente, todo por el placer de ver a un abusador de mujeres sufrir.

-Bah! Mientras el mundo sepa de nuestros grandes logros, me contento! – sin mostrar envidia alguna, Iskandar declaró, siendo apoyado en dicho pensamiento por su versión juvenil.

-Oye…hay algo que aun no comprendo- ignorando las reacciones variopintas del grupo, Medea Lily jaló suavemente de la manga izquierda de la campera de Percy.

Casi como si leyera el pensamiento de su contraparte inocente, la Caster de la traición se acercó a donde el dúo estaba, asustando a Jason cuando le envió una fija mirada para que se hiciera a un lado antes de apuñalarlo con su daga…Aunque eso le traería problemas luego con Gudako.

-Ella tiene razón, por qué estabas tan feliz cuando ellos se presentaron? – la fémina de élficas orejas cuestionó, anonadando por un instante al hijo de Poseidón ante lo diferentes que podían ser las dos Medea como le sucedía lo mismo al ver a las Medusa.

-Es que conocí a las personas por las cuales mi madre me nombró- replicó con genuinidad el pelinegro, obviando que aquello enorgullecía más y más al dúo de conquistadores.

-Un momento, qué no te llamas Perseus? – Stheno dejo de ver fijamente a su hermana menor, Rider, y volteó en dirección al nombrado.

-Es cierto, acaso tienes dos nombres? – Euryale complementó la idea planteada por la anterior interrogadora.

-Pues sí. Eso es lo normal, no? – afirmando, Percy vio extrañado al numeroso grupo de los panteones griego y romano, quienes entrecruzaron miradas y negaban en consecuencia.

Excepto por el trío de mujeres rubias que reconocieron el tatuaje en el antebrazo del semidiós, y un asustadizo hombre que tenía un peculiar tono de ojos.

-Para nosotros sí- el hombre de dicho grupo expresó, al mismo tiempo que las blondas asentían unísonamente y pronunciaban por lo bajo un _"UMU"._

-Tenga o no, dos nombres, lo que importa es que él fue llamado por mí- emulando la postura de su versión adulta, Alexander posó con los brazos en jarra.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Será que Percy ablandará el duro corazón de Gorgon a base de galletas azules?**

**Podrá GIlgamesh superar alguna vez el nuevo apodo que le dieron?**

**Acaso los Servants pensarán que los silencios de Percy son el preludio a una masacre?**

**Sally y su hijo habrán visto la película que protagonizaba Collin Farrel?**

**Cuán adictivas serán las galletas como para que los Espíritus Heroicos intenten robarlas?**

**Algún día el mundo podrá ver una película de Orion?**

**Atalanta y Percy unirán fuerzas para hacerle bullyng a Orion?**

**Sé que nunca se especifica si el Jackson tiene un segundo nombre...pero les gusta Alexander?**

**Ya pasaron a leer mi último ONE-SHOT de Fate que publiqué hace dos días?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**mg1147: No te preocupes, las apariciones de Orion serán siempre para traer una sonrisa.**

**pedro117: Percy y Atalanta siempre juntos para tratar mal al oso!**

**Hyakki Yako: Bueno, es una de las cualidades de Gilgamesh el hacerse odiar. Las galletas cumplirán una función fundamental en la historia. Le puse ese nombre ya que no solo representa a un personaje histórico, sino que también es uno bastante actual con el cual pasar desapercibido.**

**AntaresStormRage: Habrán capítulos lentos, lo admito, pero es para construirme mejor la historia. Ese mote lo perseguirá hasta el Trono de Héroes a Gil. Todos los Servants tendrán su recurrente aparición.**

**Ouroboros Dracoi: Me alegro de que te guste!**

**miguelgiulianoco: En defensa de Percy, Gilgamesh se lo buscó. Es claro que Atalanta y muchas cazadoras más puedan ver como una figura paterna a Orion, pero eso tampoco tapa los chanchullos que hizo en su vida y el ego que tenía (es griego, no hay excusa que ponerle), además un poco de bullying al oso siempre es divertido. Quién sabe, quizás Perseus está sacando provecho al hecho de que Percy lo piensa como alguien bueno...al menos hasta que alguien tenga la lengua floja y hable de más respecto al tema (cof Medusa cof).**

**VGBlackwing: In fact, Achilles and Hector did ask about the issue.**

**KITSUNE TAKAHARI: Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Zero: Okay!**

**ahurtrojo1: Como dije en capítulos atrás, las relaciones avanzarán lentamente, depositando confianza el uno con el otro.**

**Uzu: Pobre Gil, nunca más podrán deshacerse de ese apodo. Elegí Alexander ya que es fácil de disimular en el mundo actual de PJO, así como también representa a alguien histórico.**

**TedLupinPotter: Miércoles y Sábados se publicarán los capítulos de este fic por si tienes dudas.**

**Guest: Bueno...tendrás que esperar un poco para saber que hay en verdad en el bolso.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

El joven adulto, hijo de Poseidón, miraba con admiración al Servant que se había presentado con elegancia pero derramando un poder inconmensurable al abrir la boca nada más. El hombre de capa roja y un pulido casco de bronce se paró frente a él, golpeando de forma seca el suelo con su lanza mientras sostenía en la mano izquierda un amplio escudo broncíneo.

-Asombroso…- fue todo lo que pudo decir el semidiós.

-Imagino que soy igual de famoso que ellos, verdad? – quitándose el yelmo que portaba y revelando una cabellera rojiza oscura, Leonidas mencionó.

-Famoso? FAMOSO!? Todos sabemos que luchaste con trescientos hombres contra todo un ejército de persas! – incapaz de contener su estado atónito, el poseedor de orbes verde azuladas se expresó.

-Debo de admitir que eso siempre me pareció bastante admirable- un pequeño niño rubio parecido al Rey Mestizo dijo por lo bajo a otro que se parecía a él pero vestía como si fuese alguien del medio oriente.

-Fue gracias al apoyo de Lord Ares el que haya podido luchar junto a mis soldados para acabar con Xerxes- demostrando genuina devoción por el patrono de su pueblo, el líder de Esparta dialogó.

-Una lástima que aquel deforme arruinara todo- disgustada por lo que sabía sobre la batalla de las Termópilas, murmuró audiblemente Stheno.

-Sí…una lástima…después de todo quién quisiera ser un perdedor como esa bolsa de carne insulsa? – dejando que su lengua suelte todo el veneno posible contra el Rey de Esparta, Medusa Avenger parló al mismo tiempo que se debatía en seguir mirando mal al transportado por Gaea.

-Estás de broma? Él es la adoración de todos los hijos de Ares! Incluso de todas las demás cabañas también! – alzando los brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, y trayendo diversión a algunas féminas, el Jackson clamó.

-_Tch! – _rezongó la Gorgona, conteniéndose de hacer algo impulsivo.

-Cabañas? – confundida por el concepto e ignorando la ceño fruncido de la anteriormente nombrada, Atalanta inquirió.

-Me imagino que son las cabinas del campamento. Y para ser más exactos, el griego. O me equivoco? – el famoso entrenador de héroes contestó, sintiéndose relajado al ver que últimamente Percy estaba más tranquilo alrededor de los Servants.

-Todo lo que dijiste está bien. Allí están alojados todos los hijos de dioses, además de sátiros, ninfas, dríades, algunos ponis fiesteros y Dionisio…oh, y Mrs. O'Learly también! – haciendo un rápido resumen de quienes vivían en Long Island, notificó el pelinegro.

-Un dios está entre ustedes? – sorprendido al igual que los demás, el héroe de Esparta quiso saber.

El salvador del Olimpo solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto por la idea de que aún la deidad rencorosa estuviese entre ellos, quejándose y denigrándolos de forma repetitiva. En el campamento era sabido que nadie lo quería, mas aun así debían de soportarlo por el castigo que le fue impuesto.

-Lamentablemente- desdeñoso habló el hijo del dios del mar, jugueteando con el cierre del bolso, dejando ver tan solo un brillo áureo por segundos.

Lo cual llamó la atención de todos, incluido su dueño. Quien se propuso saber luego lo que había dentro.

-Qué hizo mi hermano? – dejando de apretujar a Orion por un segundo, la deidad lunar trató de averiguar tras tomar asiento en una silla aledaña.

-Fue castigado por Zeus al perseguir una ninfa que no debía…- solemne respondió el Jackson, demostrándole a todos un semblante apático.

Obviamente aquello trajo risas por parte de los hombres y un multitudinario rechinar de dientes por parte de las damas, quienes cimentaban más la idea de que algunos hombres no cambiaban por nada sus impulsos.

-Además de que también le prohibieron beber alcohol a menos que sea una celebridad importante, como la finalización de las guerras contra Kronos y Gaea- terminó de complementar Percy, perdiéndose el instante en que Chiron se tomó del pecho y palideció.

Una vez más.

-Gaia- corrigió Medusa Rider, tal como lo había hecho su versión joven.

-GAEA- no hallando divertido el que quieran cambiarle de nombre a la primordial que lo envió a Chaldea, el joven adulto replicó de inmediato.

-GAIA- al igual que él, Rider no deseaba perder la mini discusión que surgió de improvisto, dando también una demostración a Anna de lo que ella había hecho.

-He visto su rostro lleno de tierra a escasos centímetros del mío. Creo conocerla mejor que tú- entornando la mirada verde azulada contra la púrpura, el semidiós declaró con ahínco.

-Oye niño, creó que deberías dejar de hablar o matarás a Chiron…- a lo lejos se oyó que un pálido hombre, como un vampiro, y de cabellera blanca habló.

-Rápido, llévenselo a la enfermera! – preocupado por la salud de su mentor, Achilles exclamó para que cierta mujer terminara por aparecer de la nada y lo empujara a un costado para poder ver bien lo que pasaba con el centauro.

Todo mientras sostenía en su mano una enorme jeringa…

Penthesilea solo tragó saliva, se masajeó el cuello donde antes había sido herida y curada, para posteriormente buscar tener un lugar cerca del semidiós como medio de agradecimiento.

-Eso es normal? – viendo cómo la Servant de uniforme militar rojo envolvía innecesariamente con vendas el torso de Chiron, Percy trató de averiguar.

-SHHH! – apresurándose en tratar de callar al pelinegro, Circe se llevó un dedo a los labios en la universal señal de silencio.

Acción que no solo los Espíritus Heroicos griegos llevaron a cabo, sino que los romanos y demás habitantes de la recámara también.

-No hables tan fuerte…y tampoco te lastimes o terminarás como él- tragando su incomodidad y miedo al pasar junto a Medea, aconsejó un perturbado Jason.

-Quién es? – siguiendo la sugerencia del Argonauta, el hijo de Poseidón inquirió a Medea Lily, quien momentos atrás escondió su rostro en la campera del joven adulto para no ver los horrores de una sanación.

-Nightingale, una Berserker…y la enfermera de Chaldea- negándose a mirar a la nombrada, la contraparte inocente de la bruja de Colchis respondió.

-Mmh…estoy más que seguro que ese nombre me suena. Creo que Annabeth me habló de ella en una de sus sesiones de estudio- adoptando un semblante pensativo después de oír sobre la mujer que acaba de "curar" a Chiron, Percy habló.

-Oye, tengo una curiosidad, quién esa Annabeth que tanto has nombrado? – ayudando al entrenador de héroes a ponerse de pie, Perseus cuestionó a su homónimo.

-Eh? Ella es una semidiosa hija de Athena y mi novia- dándose cuenta que el mitológico asesino de Medusa tenía razón, el hijo de Sally Jackson respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Sentencia que tomó por sorpresa a todos y generando reacciones variopintas. Orion dejó caer su pequeño garrote, al mismo tiempo que Artemisa lo dejaba caer a él. Medea abrió la boca y ojos sin creer lo que acababa de oír, asimismo las Medusa Rider y Avenger miraban atónitas al hijo de Poseidón. Atalanta intentaba decir algo, pero su voz le fallaba estrepitosamente, teniendo que buscar un asiento antes de sentir que perdía la fuerza de mantenerse en pie. Paris y Hector tan solo trataban de entender cómo era posible aquella relación, siendo que sus padres eran enemigos acérrimos. El rey de Esparta comprendía actualmente lo que era estar frente a alguien que obtuvo un histórico logro, capaz de quedar grabado en libros. Achilles simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, arrojando a un lado su lanza. Stheno y Euryale se quedaron mirando a la nada mientras un enérgico Asterios buscaba sacar de su ensueño a la Servant que adoraba. Los pelirrojos conquistadores se miraron mutuamente antes de soltar una sonora carcajada ante la noticia, concediéndole al pelinegro que la conquista de él era mucho mayor a la de ellos. Circe, Medea y Medusa Lily, junto a Penthesilea agradecían el estar sentadas, pues estaban bastante seguras que habrían reaccionado al igual que el héroe de Troya.

Lamentablemente Chiron, quien acababa de recuperarse, escuchó la confesión de la única persona no Servant presente. Confesión que terminó por convertirle la piel en un blanco tiza y detener su espiritual corazón por unos segundos.

-Ay, no! PARAMÉDICOS! – cayendo de rodillas al suelo por el peso muerto que ejercía el centauro, Perseus exclamó por instinto, siendo empujado milisegundos después por Nightingale.

Quien alzó al máximo sus brazos con una jeringa llena de una sustancia de color dudoso, mostrándose como si fuese una sacerdotisa a punto de realizar un sacrificio humano.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Será que Percy hará el clásico grito durante una batalla con tal de motivar a Leonidas?**

**Acaso es el comienzo de una tensión sexual entre Percy y Gorgon?**

**O solo las ganas de ella en querer matarlo?**

**Artemis terminará sacándole el relleno a Orion de tantas veces que lo estruja?**

**Les gusta que las Medusa discutan siempre con Percy por el nombre de la entidad de la tierra?**

**Reconocieron al vampiro?**

**Penthesilea se apegará a Percy por su capacidad de sanación con el agua? (además de evitar así a Nightingale?**

**Es Annabeth el mayor logro del Jackson, siendo un hijo de Poseidón enamorado de una hija de Athena?**

**Chiron sobrevivirá para el siguiente capítulo?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Nogitsunei: Creo que las palabras de Percy les movió el cerebro a todos.**

**julioadrianlucero: Muchas gracias por disfrutar del capítulo anterior.**

**Hyakki Yako: Nunca se sabe, quizás en una lucha muy difícil, Percy haga ese grito para animar a Leonidas. Dudo que sea muy pronto la explosión, puesto que el hijo de Poseidón es muy leal a su pareja. Dejemos tranquilo a Orion, suficiente tiene conque sea un oso de felpa. Será recurrente las disputas entre el Jackson y las Gorgonas. Nightingale se convertirá en la pesadilla de algunos. **

**miguelgiulianoco: Bien, como puedes ver, aquí te dejo una nueva actualización. ****Aún no, pero pronto se vendrán los romanos.**

**VGBlackwing: Percy has arrived in Chaldea at the time where Gudako overcame the Solomon Singularity, and before the Lostbelts begin. So his mere presence will mean a resounding change in the plot.**

**TedLupinPotter: No, gracias a tí por leer mi historia.**

**Guest: Un enemigo digno para Chiron a llegado a Chaldea! Percy deberá esmerarse como nunca antes en su vida.**

**Zero: Bueno, las gorgonas lo demuestran de distintas maneras, y el futuro ya verás cómo. En serio, yo mismo dudo que Chiron sobreviva...**

**AntaresStormRage: Nadie puede negar que lo que Percy hizo es un gran logro para la historia mitológica griega. Chiron recién comienza su tortura al escuchar las aventuras del Jackson...**

**Guest: Ni lo dudes, todos velarán al pobre entrenador de héroes.**

**Guest: Aunque le cueste aceptarlo, las Medusa están empezando a ver con otros ojos al semidiós.**

**Guest: Bueno, a eso no te lo discuto. Pero en esta historia nos manejaremos con el Percy canónico.**

**Krystyam091: Hay veces en que pienso que Nightingale hace más daño que ayudar...**

**Guest: Lamentablemente Annabeth no irá a Chaldea, pero hará su aparición en la historia más tarde.**

**ramen54321: A Chiron lo terminará matando el estrés.**

**AxlrexKingu: Sí, era Vlad quien apareció.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

Una antigua figura heroica descansaba a escasos metros de la reunión que los Servants griegos y romanos tenían, cuidando de este luego de que su corazón casi se detuviera dos veces en menos de cinco minutos por culpa de un joven pelinegro que lucía avergonzado por ponerlo en tal estado. Dicho semidiós actualmente estaba bajo la intimidante mirada de una Gorgon silenciosa, donde incluso las serpientes que se hallaban en las extremidades de sus mechones purpúreos imitaban a su dueña.

El resto del grupo tenía sentimientos contradictorios por lo oído anteriormente, siendo que algunos continuaban estupefactos y con la boca abierta, otros luchaban contra la imperiosa necesidad de inclinarse frente al hijo de Poseidón y alabarlo por la osadía de estar emparejado con una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, y por último unos pocos estaban molestos sin saber la razón real.

-Se pondrá bien? – dirigiéndole la interrogante a la enfermera que miraba atentamente al vendado centauro que estaba dormido, Percy quiso saber.

-Solo necesita hacer reposo hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que ustedes puedan encargarse de ello- con voz regia y autoritaria, Nightingale respondió, viendo fijamente a los héroes que fueron entrenados principalmente por Chiron.

Los cuales asintieron inmediatamente la cabeza en sincronía, no queriendo padecer lo mismo que el Archer mitológico.

-Muy bien, entonces los dejo con lo que estaban platicando previamente- manteniendo su actitud seria, la Berserker se retiró, dejando atrás a un séquito de Espíritus Heroicos temerosos por lastimarse.

Dejando transcurrir unos eternos segundos para estar seguros de que la Servant no los oyera, todo el grupo liberó un contenido suspiro antes de enviarle una mala mirada al culpable de todo, para luego recordar que no debían de ser tan severos ya que no sabía algunas dinámicas de Chaldea.

-Trata de no hacer eso de nuevo, niño…- optando por aconsejar al Jackson, Hector habló.

-O si lo haces, que Chiron no esté presente- esta vez fue Atalanta quien sugirió una opción.

-Y si está presente, que sea desmayado o muerto- incluso Medea aportó elecciones, valiéndole un tácito regaño por parte de su contraparte joven e inocente por lo dicho.

Inmediato a lo pronunciado por la bruja de la traición, fueron los innatos reflejos de Percy lo que evitaron que esta terminara en el suelo cuando una figura gigante se posicionara al lado de esta con algo que parecía una mellada y desfigurada espada enorme.

-GRRRRROAAAR! – rugió el Servant de gran tamaño, demostrando su disconformidad ante lo expresado por Medea.

-Estás lastimada? Dime que no estás lastimada por favor…- enfocándose primeramente en la bruja griega, el hijo de Poseidón interrogó a la susodicha, ansioso por saber que no debía ver de nuevo a aquella enfermera que exageraba en su atención.

La Caster guardó silencio, repasando aún en su mente lo que había ocurrido y la veloz reacción del semidiós que la quitó del lugar donde indefectiblemente hubiese recibido una grave herida que la habría dejado bajo la atenta vigilancia de Nightingale por varias semanas. Ella solo podía recordar a una sola persona que la había ayudado desinteresadamente, siendo específicamente en su última convocación a una Guerra del Santo Grial en Fuyuki, por lo que inconscientemente solo pudo mirar al pelinegro y asentir su respuesta, tranquilizándolo.

-Ella asintió. Eso es bueno verdad? No tenemos que ver a Nightingale de nuevo, cierto? – Paris, olvidando su temor, sacudió el brazo izquierdo de Achilles pues aquella mujer era la única Servant capaz de eliminar la enemistad de los demás con tal de evitarla.

-SHHH! No la invoques…- apresurándose en callarlo, Alexander le chitó primero antes de murmurar su consejo.

-GRRRRROAAAR! – una vez más el Berserker con incapacidad de pronunciar claramente sus palabras se hizo escuchar, generando consecuentemente que Percy sentara a Medea en donde él previamente estaba.

-Oye! Pero qué Hades te ocurre!? – le reclamó el hijo de Poseidón el Espíritu Heroico, haciendo que varios de los testigos agradezcan por lo bajo el hecho de que Chiron esté desmayado aún.

-Díganme que no está discutiendo con Heracles, por favor…- tapándose la cara y dándole la espalda al dúo que gritaba, una mujer rubia con armadura medieval azul murmuró audiblemente.

Ocasionando el súbito detenimiento en el avance que el Jackson hacía contra el Berserker.

Todos fueron capaces de ver con claridad la falta de movimiento en el semidiós griego, cuya mirada lucía perdida y opacada, generando un inquietante sentimiento en los demás. Los Servants del grupo, excepto cierto entrenador de héroes desmayado, reconocieron la actitud del Jackson, pues la había empleado previamente con Orion, por lo que instintivamente retrocedieron un poco los que estaban de pie mientras que aquello sentados redujeron el espacio entre ellos para abrazarse así.

-Así que tu nombre es Heracles, no? – empleando un suave tono de voz, similar al de Annabeth cada vez que ella estaba enojada con él, Percy cuestionó al gigante ser.

-GRRRRROAAAR!? – el rugido resonó dubitativo, pues el propio Heracles presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar.

Y que ni siquiera sus múltiples vidas lo salvarían.

-No te enojes, pero de dónde vengo yo no eres muy querido…no después de enterarnos que lastimaste mucho a una amiga en el pasado…en el Jardín de las Hespérides- sin dejar de sonreír, lo cual ponía de los pelos a Paris y el romano temeroso, Percy continuó hablando con tranquilidad como su madre lo hacía al estar enojada con él.

Dando un corto paso más, el hijo del dios del mar sacó a relucir nuevamente Anaklusmos, ejecutando unos desinteresados cortes al aire. Nada parecía detener la misión que tenía en mente el Jackson, aproximándose como un depredador al enorme Servant que simplemente podría acabarlo de no ser por el recuerdo de la penitencia que Orion sufrió.

-Le pediste una manzana para una de tus pruebas, la cual ella te daría a cambio de llevarla contigo a conocer el exterior…Adivina qué sucedió? Te daré una pista, ella se convirtió en la teniente de Lady Artemis- deteniendo el abanicar de su arma, Percy Jackson se paró frente al Servant, viéndose obligado a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás con el fin de verle la cara.

La tensión creció en toda la sala, donde algunos estaban preocupados por el futuro bienestar del semidiós, mientras otros no querían ni imaginarse la tortura que tendría Heracles. El Rey de los Héroes solo ansiaba ver la humillación de Percy por haberlo llamado mestizo.

-Quizás no lo sepas, pero él tiene piel impenetrable para las armas convencionales…- dividiendo su atención entre un dormido Chiron y el par de hombres que se enfrentaban, Achilles mencionó al mismo tiempo que valientemente colocaba a Atalanta por delante de él mientras ella se escudaba con Artemis.

-Eh? …Oh, bueno- deteniéndose ante lo dicho por el Lancer de cabellera verde, el pelinegro bajó su espada y habló en voz baja con un semblante de decepción, sacando suspiros de alivios a varios de los presentes.

-Es la primera vez que le oigo decir algo inteligente- masajeándose el pecho a la altura del corazón, Penthesilea parló para Medea Lily y Circe, obteniendo asentimientos de veracidad.

-…Aunque claro, eso no significa que los golpes no le duelan- inesperado para todos, Achilles retomó la palabra.

Imposible de contenerse, el hermano menor de Hector pateó la pierna del Héroe de Troya, específicamente en determinada zona descubierta de su bendición. Lo que consiguió que este soltara una sonora exclamación de dolor.

-Ya veo…- dejando atrás su decepción, Percy consiguió poner al borde de sus sillas a todos los Espíritus Heroicos.

Menos Chiron, ya que Perseus estaba listo para desmayarlo en caso de despertarse. Todo para evitarle un infarto más.

Antes de que siquiera Heracles pudiese reaccionar y alzar su arma, una potente patada a la entrepierna por poco desestabiliza su espíritu y lo envía de nuevo al Trono de Héroes. Obviamente, el resto de la población solo oyó un rugido.

**-GRRRRROAAAR! –**

-Sientes dolor!? Yo te haré sentir el dolor de Zoe, mal ejemplo de héroe! – aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, el Jackson volvió a patear en la entrepierna al Berserker, provocando que todos los hombres presentes se cubran por reflejo dicha zona.

Preciso al segundo en que propinaría otra patada al mitológico ser de gran porte, una menuda figura femenina chocó contra la parte posterior de las piernas de Percy. Distraído con la interrupción, el hijo de Sally Jackson se topó con la visión de una niña albina que vestía un vestido blanco y violeta e iba acompañada por un oso polar.

-Deja de pegarle a Berserker! Deja de pegarle a Berserker! Shirou, has algo! – la joven niña exclamó agudamente, utilizando sus pequeños bracitos para golpear levemente al semidiós, al mismo tiempo que este observaba al oso.

Animal que ignoró el pedido de la pequeña y se acercó a Heracles, poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras y para sorpresa de todos, seguir con la tarea de Percy. Siendo emulado rápidamente por un dúo de sujetos con cabellos canos y tez tiznada.

Viendo que la infante no terminaría nunca de reclamarle, además de no ver lo que su oso hacía, el salvador del Olimpo alzó con cuidado a la Servant por la cintura para mirarla a la cara y sonreírle con tranquilidad, para posteriormente pensar en qué hacer con ella. Buscando rápidamente con la mirada a su alrededor, el joven adulto recordó las historias aprendidas de Thalia y Annabeth respecto a las cazadoras, sonriendo en consecuencia y caminando directamente en dirección a Atalanta mientras hacía caso omiso a las mejillas infladas de la niña.

-Podrías sostenerla un rato? No quiero que se lastime mientras le doy una lección a Heracles- solicitándole un favor a la fémina con orejas y cola felinas, el Jackson le entregó a la Servant.

-Sí…sí, puedo cuidar de Sitonai- tomada por sorpresa, la cazadora aceptó el pedido, abrazando a la niña que se había rendido pues su clase era débil contra los Archers.

-Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas…tengo que darle una paliza a alguien- mostrándose educado en un comienzo, Percy generó un leve movimiento de cabeza previo a voltearse y cambiar drásticamente su semblante facial, enviándole una asesina mirada a Orion pues este no podía dejar de recordar su castigo.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Chiron se habrá vuelto propenso a los infartos?**

**Quienes serán aquellos Servants molestos con que Percy esté con Annabeth?**

**Acaso Percy impondrá la idea que todos los Espíritus Heroicos se envuelvan con poliestireno para evitar lastimarse?**

**La acción protectora del Jackson habrá dado inicio a algo en el interior de Medea?**

**Esa mujer de armadura azul no debió abrir la boca, verdad?**

**Acaso Heracles le teme también al cambio de humor que presenta Percy? (recordemos que Poseidón y sus hijos representar el mar, algo que está en constante cambio y es imposible de predecir)**

**Achilles sabe cuándo esconderse con valentía, no?**

**Así como Atalanta?**

**Se esperaban ese ataque por parte de Percy?**

**Reconocieron a la niña?**

**Será acaso que los Shirou (oso y canosos) estaban celosos de la atención que recibía Heracles por parte de la niña?**

**Habrá hecho algo bien nuestro semidiós cuando trató con cuidado a la albina y se la dio a la Archer con rasgos felinos?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**AntaresStormRage: Lo he dicho en actualizaciones pasadas, el problema de Percy es que no sabe que los Servants tienen distintas historias de trasfondo a comparación de su mundo, por lo que es natural el reaccionar con rencor hacia algunos de los presentes...al menos hasta que lleguen a las pases (sí, eso incluye a Orion). Respecto a la próxima víctima de Percy, pues deberás esperar un poco. Chiron sí sobrevivirá a las locuras del Jackson (aunque a duras penas). No te preocupes, Percy también pasará malos momentos (cof entrenamientos cof!).**

**mg1147: Ya habrá un momento de reconciliación entre Percy y los Espíritus Heroicos vapuleados. Sobre el tema de Anaklusmos, ya verás que no será el único set de armas que tendrá nuestro semidiós.**

**antenesis: Si mi lógica no me falla, él ya estaba muerto...además Kerry tiene a su Irisviel allí.**

**WarRedMachine20: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia.**

**Hyakki Yako: A menos que haga las paces con los Servants antes, le veo un castigo similar a Alcides...Conste que Percy (incluso en el canon) nunca fue muy consciente de lo que provocaba en algunas de las mujeres que lo rodeaban (véase Reyna por ejemplo). Creo que las historias de Thalia y Annabeth le sirvieron de algo a nuestro cabeza de algas.**

**Sombra-Solitaria: Un lago? Denle una simple fuente y verán de lo que es capaz! (como le pasó a Nancy).**

**darthwolf: Ya tendrá su tiempo para relacionarse con los Espíritus Heroicos de otros panteones, no hay apuro.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Hasta que alguien no se tome su tiempo para sentarse junto a Percy y explicarle las historias de trasfondo que tienen ellos, Percy seguirá creyendo en lo que aprendió en su mundo (resumen: Percy hará las pases y se disculpará). Hoy serán los romanos, no te preocupes. Cómo terminó finalmente el tema de Caenis? Resultó que era Poseidón poseyendo dicho cuerpo? Porque si no mal recuerdo Kirschtaria dijo que tenía 3 Espíritus Divinos a disposición.**

**victorsan12345: Se disculpará, no te preocupes...además, Percy no es alguien que se convierta en un patán como cierto primo al que sí debería patear en la entrepierna. **

**Zero: Nadie discute eso. (Zoe avala tu comentario desde el cielo)**

**Isaac LB: Ya, ya...hoy se presentan los romanos y a partir de allí Percy comienza a mostrar signos de una nueva vida en Chaldea (en resumen, para el capítulo 17 ya estará peleando y entrenando junto a sus convocaciones).**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13_**

Más relajados todos luego de una gran paliza a cierto Servant Berserker que actualmente era tratado con brusquedad por Nightingale, el joven adulto transportado por Gaea se dispuso a seguir conociendo a las personas que faltaban, siendo específicamente el trío de mujeres rubias, el hombre temeroso y un robusto adulto de ojos rojos.

-He de suponer que ustedes son indefectiblemente romanos, no? – dirigiéndoles la palabra, el pelinegro de ojos verde azulados inquirió, mirando de reojo como la niña albina parecía castigar al oso y el dúo de canosos que le ayudaron contra Heracles.

Casi como si ella fuese una hermana mayor para dichos Espíritus Heroicos.

-Por supuesto, UMU! – la blonda con traje de novia declaró orgullosa.

-Somos más que simples Servants, UMU! – aquella con un revelador traje de baño, como si estuviese lista para ir a una playa, declaró.

-Somos Emperadores de Roma! – complementó la tercera mujer, siendo que esta vez no empleó la usual muletilla que causaba un poco de diversión en el semidiós.

Sin decir nada en voz alta, Perseus Jackson captó la rareza en la expresión que usó la última rubia para referirse junto a las dos restantes, nombrándose como hombres cuando eran mujeres. Obviamente, su cabeza pudo razonar, aunque fuese bastante descabellado, el hecho de que sean versiones femeninas de hombres conocidos.

Después de todo, él acababa de conocer a tres Medusa distintas como claro ejemplo.

Por otro lado, el hijo de Poseidón, o Neptuno en esta ocasión, se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, incapaz de controlar su déficit de atención por un segundo.

-Un gusto conocerlas, estoy seguro de que Jason y Reyna estarían más que felices de conocerlas- admitiendo lo que pensaba en realidad, Percy dijo.

-Y tú no? – el hombre asustadizo preguntó, superando momentáneamente su estado.

-Digamos que vivir menos de un año en el Campamento Júpiter hace bastante la diferencia, Más si lo comparo con los cinco años que conviví en el Campamento Mestizo- sin temor a ofender a alguien, el hijo del dios del mar confesó, dejándose arremangar y enseñar el tatuaje por parte de una de las rubias.

-Eso explica el motivo de una sola barra en tu tatuaje. Aun así, no importa lo que pienses, Roma es Roma- cruzándose de brazos, el adulto con armadura que apenas cubría su cuerpo habló.

-Hubiese sido bueno que le dijeran eso a Octavian…dioses, qué insoportable era- entre dientes refunfuñó el hijo de Sally Jackson, conteniéndose la risa que le produjo la rubia que rozaba el tridente en su brazo y le hacía cosquillas.

-Suena como alguien perteneciente al Senado que mi amado tenía- una hermosa mujer fuera del grupo, que poseía un extenso cabello negro con reflejos verdes oscuros y adornos de oro, habló.

-Bueno, era un Augur legado de Apolo y centurión de la Primera Cohorte…así que sí, era alguien bastante bien acomodado para el Senado- explicándoles lo que recordaba del rubio que tanto lo odiaba, Percy agradeció mentalmente al hecho de tener de regreso su brazo.

-Un momento, dijiste antes que perdiste tu bendición por tener que ir al campamento de ellos. Por qué? – Achilles interrumpió la plática, expresando una duda que otros Servants presentes tenían.

-Hmmm…según recuerdo, fue porque luego de que venciéramos a Kronos, Apolo dio una profecía de que Gaea se había despertado junto a los Gigantes. Por supuesto, Hera, o Juno para ustedes, no tuvo mejor idea que secuestrarme, borrar mis memorias, y obligarme a cargarla hasta el otro lado de un río que me quitó la invulnerabilidad…- llevándose una mano al mentón para rememorar los hechos, el Jackson comenzó su relato resumido, deteniéndose brevemente para señalar primero al grupo de romanos y luego hacer un rostro de inconformidad por lo que la diosa le hizo.

-Gi...Gi…Gigantes? – una anciana voz se oyó a espaldas del semidiós, quien se volteó para ver que Chiron había escuchado la última parte.

-Sí, Gigantes. Pero no se desmaye por favor! Si estoy aquí con vida, significa que ellos murieron en la guerra! – confirmándole lo que escuchó, el pelinegro se apresuró en tranquilizarla, pues su rostro había palidecido nuevamente.

-Pero para matar a un gigante no se necesita de un semidiós y un dios? – frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de estar pensando, Medea Lily quiso averiguar.

-Eso es correcto. De hecho, junto a Terminus pudimos vencer a Polybotes, mientras que Frank, Hazel y Arion vencieron a Alcyneus en territorio canadiense- sonriéndole ya que aquella pregunta se recordó a su novia, Percy alegó.

-Ese pedrusco fue de ayuda? – sorprendido de oír algo similar, la romana de vestido rojo que habló antes inquirió ahora.

-Frank, Hazel y Arion? – reconociendo el último nombre, Artemis también formuló su duda.

-Solo cuando el Gigante lo destruyó en una caída, hecho que me permitió usar la apenas dañada cabeza para rematarlo. Y esos nombres son de mis amigos…y un caballo/hermano. Un hijo de Marte y una de Pluto, para ser más detallistas- tomándose el tiempo necesario para aclarar las interrogantes, Percy habló con tranquilidad, consiguiendo tomar asiento otra vez, solo que entre los Espíritus de Roma.

-Wow…- incluso algunos que no querían hablar, terminaron asombrados por la historia.

Si bien los testigos parecían entusiasmados por el relato, las convocaciones que representaban el linaje del semidiós no podían dejar de asombrarse con los logros que aprendían de él, llegando a elevar poco a poco el respeto por su tenacidad y valentía.

Por ello mismo, los Servants que eran focos de atención del Jackson querían seguir escuchando más, intentando saber otros logros que fácilmente enaltecerían el poder del Imperio Romano de nuevo.

-Qué ocurrió luego? Hubo más peleas? Una gran alabanza? Fiestas con grandes lujos? – aquel que era temeroso antes pareció demostrar un rotundo cambio de actitud, llegando al punto de pararse frente al pelinegro en busca de respuestas.

-Me alzaron en un escudo e hicieron Praetor? – sorprendido por la cantidad de cuestionamientos que recibía, el semidiós pudo replicar tímidamente.

La consecuencia de su respuesta se mostró de inmediato, siendo que los romanos cerraron la boca y abrieron grande los ojos, para posteriormente dar paso al trío que blondas que parecían coincidir en la reacción de sonreír de a poco hasta conseguir una amplia mueca de felicidad pura, engulléndolo luego en un férreo abrazo que le quitó el aire al hijo del dios del mar.

Recordándole fugazmente a Tyson.

-Tenemos un Praetor, UMU! – la unísono exclamaron las implicadas, regodeándose en la revelación.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- masculló por lo bajo una mujer con orejas y cola de zorro, como si recordara algo antiguo.

-Esto es para celebrarlo todos juntos! – la Servant de vestido rojo declaró.

-Nuestro mayor deseo por fin ha llegado! – clamó la misma fémina, pero con el traje de baño rojo y blanco.

-Esto debe de ser el significado de júbilo! – separándose levemente del Jackson, habló con ánimos la dama con vestido de novia.

-Por favor, tampoco es para que estén así. Jason y Reyna han sido Praetor mucho más tiempo que yo. Sin embargo, creo que me seleccionaron principalmente porque encontré el Águila de la Doceava Legión…- queriendo tranquilizar el brillo de alegría que emanaban instintivamente las rubias, Percy comentó, para luego fruncir el ceño y debatir en voz alta un pensamiento que siempre tuvo.

Tan ensimismado estaba el semidiós en su soliloquio, que básicamente ignoró la nueva actitud de estupefacción que los Espíritus Heroicos romanos presentaron, siendo los principales afectados el trío de mujeres, aunque los dos restantes no se quedaban atrás. E incluso la mujer que había mencionado al Senado quedó sorprendida.

-Es…es…es una broma, verdad? – el asustadizo hombre indagó, preocupado al mismo tiempo por las pasmadas Servants.

-No, por qué lo dices? Lo encontré en Alaska cuando tuvimos que rescatar a Thanatos ya que si él no era liberado, entonces los monstruos que matábamos regresaban en cuestión de horas- mirándolo con incredulidad, Perseus Jackson se explayó lo mejor posible, pudiendo ver a un costado cómo Chiron perdía los colores para recuperarlos después.

-Di el apodo que le pusieron. Dilo y verdaderamente te creeré- buscando desesperadamente una confirmación veraz, la ojiverde de vestimenta roja rogó.

Percy vio que no solo ella quería escuchar ese nombre, sino que todos los demás estaban en igual de condiciones. Se le dificultaba el no estar incómodo con la situación, reaccionando instintivamente al rascarse la nuca por segunda vez en el día antes de replicar.

-Fulminata. Y es capaz de arrojar rayos ya que fue bendito y dado por Jupiter a la Doc…UFFF! - resignado, el pelinegro dijo, siendo apresado reiteradamente por las mujeres que le besaban las mejillas.

Acción que lo incomodó de sobremanera ya que ellas no eran su preciada novia.

-Definitivamente eres nuestro Praetor! – quedó aturdido el hijo de Poseidón luego de escucharlas gritar.

-Un hijo de Neptuno recuperó lo que mi sobrina Nero perdió…Estoy más que muerto en verdad- aquejado por el curso de la plática el hombre que había recuperado su coraje se derrumbó anímicamente.

-Joven…tú también eres Roma ahora- orgulloso de lo que oyó por parte del semidiós, y lo que logró en menos de un año, el robusto romano determinó.

-Basta, por favor. Están reaccionando peor que Lupa- intentando infructuosamente alejarse de ellas, el hijo de Sally Jackson se acordó cómo la propia diosa lobo sacudió su cola de lado a lado cuando creyó que nadie la miraba.

-Madre está viva!? – saliendo de su regia personalidad, el hombre que lo felicitó exclamó con sorpresa, llamando rápidamente la atención del pelinegro.

Una vez más, tanto tiempo con Annabeth, así como las clases de latín que impartía Chiron como Mr. Brunner, le enseñaron a asociar velozmente los nombres con hechos conocidos. Si ellos lo vieron actualmente, estarían orgullosos al saber que su cabeza no tenía tantas algas como creían, pues había deducido quienes eran las personas delante de él.

-Ya sé quiénes son- esbozando una genuina mueca de alegría, la cual fue apreciada por algunas Servants que le tomaron rápidamente cariño, Percy comentó mientras conseguía alejar a las rubias.

-En serio?! – temiendo lo peor, el Espíritu romano temeroso prácticamente gritó su pregunta, sintiendo que se iba a desvanecer cuando recibió un tácito asentimiento de cabeza.

-Ellas son Nero…versiones femeninas al menos. Tú, no solo por llamarla sobrina sino por tu miedo hacia mí te reconocí…Caligula. Y él, por cómo llamó a Lupa, digo que es…- viendo como los nombrados reaccionaban acorde a lo que decía, Percy se detuvo con el último Servant, moviendo monótonamente su mano derecha como si buscara una respuesta precisa.

-Es…? – Rider aprovechó que el hijo de Poseidón parecía concentrarse por adivinar.

-Acaso no lo sabes? – se mofó Avenger, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte del implicado.

-Cómo lo haría?! Eran dos los hijos de Lupa! Y ni siquiera se parecen a las estatuas que hay de ellos! – protestó el semidiós, siendo apoyado por varios de los presentes que comprendían su situación.

-Tiene coherencia lo que dice- aceptó sin dudar un elegante hombre vestido como un detective de antaño.

Apiadándose de la incertidumbre que lo aquejaba al salvador del Olimpo, el Servant cuyo nombre faltaba se le aproximó, palmeándole con firmeza pero sin ser tan brusco la espalda, demostrándole así que se había ganado su respeto ante el favor que le había hecho al imperio que fundó mucho tiempo atrás.

-Servant Lancer presentándose. Soy Romulus. Soy Roma- con formalidad, habló el susodicho, viendo al mismo tiempo la apreciación que Percy tenía en su rostro.

-Sí…definitivamente Reyna mataría por estar aquí- dejó salir en voz alta sus pensamientos con una suave sonrisa.

Previo a que alguien más pudiese hablar, el sonido de varias personas platicando en voz alta provino desde los pasillos que se hallaban fuera de la gran sala, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de todos. Topándose principalmente con una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos dorados que miraba fijamente al semidiós.

-Genial, un nuevo Servant! – fue todo lo que Percy oyó.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Será que el propio Heracles le teme a Nightingale?**

**Pensaron que Percy odiaría los "UMU"?**

**Alguien más cree que Romulus tiene un pensamiento bastante peculiar siempre?**

**Reconocieron a la mujer de cabello negro con reflejos verdes?**

**En cuanto estarán las pulsaciones de Chiron?**

**Las Nero harán hasta lo imposible para que Percy se convierta en sus Master definitivo? (Además de Praetor)**

**Aprenderá alguna vez Percy a pensar en lo dirá para no causar infartos?**

**El Jackson ya habrá conquistado a las Nero con sus logros?**

**En serio creían que Percy golpearía a Caligula? (En serio, el sujeto atacó con un ejército al agua que tocaba una playa...eso es mas triste que indignante)**

**Algunas vez las Medusa dejarán pasar una oportunidad para molestar a nuestro semidiós hijo de Poseidon?**

**Ocurrirá algo gracioso ahora que Gudako piensa que Percy es un Servant?**

**Qué creen que haya en el bolso? (ya tengo escrito los elementos que le dieron, pero quiero saber cuántos son capaces de adivinar)**

**Qué Servant creen que convocará primero Percy? (también ya lo tengo, pero traten de adivinarlo-usen la lista que di antes si quieren)**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**AntaresStormRage: Entre Gudako y Percy todo puede suceder...todo (menos una relación, porque ya determiné quienes serían las parejas de Percy). **

**mg1147: Todo a su tiempo mi querido lector. Percy aprenderá las diferencias y resarcirá sus errores con los Servants.**

**Hyakki Yako: Definitivamente Percy terminará acostumbrándose a los UMU que las Nero harán a su alrededor. Chiron será el primer Servant con marcapasos y se medique contra la taquicardia. Lamentablemente Gudako y Percy no estarán en una relación sentimental, solo amigos. Bueno, deberás esperar para saber qué Espíritu Heroico convocará nuestro querido semidiós.**

**VGBlackwing: For now, the story will focus on the relationship with the Servants of the pantheons that Percy knows. Then there will be time for others.**

**TedLupinPotter: Como dije antes, a Chiron le recetarán remedios para el corazón.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Respecto a tu duda sobre Artemis y Diana en el universo de Fate, sino tengo mal entendido es que Artemis es la diosa de la luna y la caza tanto para el lado griego como romano, sin embargo la que maldijo a Caligula es verdaderamente Selene, predecesora al título de deidad lunar (en inglés, cuando lo leí, se entendía mejor debido al uso palabras que tenían, refiriéndose siempre a Artemis como MOON, mientras que Diana era LUNA - o sea, Selene). Percy se relacionará con los otros panteones, no te preocupes. Por ahora usaré únicamente los Servants que han salido en juegos, mangas, novelas, cds.**

**Uzu: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en serio lo aprecio mucho. En cuanto al tema del Servant que Percy invocará...por el momento estás frío, frío.**

**Guest: No diré nada al respecto, solo que leas para saber.**

**Zero: Qué meme? (En serio, cuál?)**

**rucois: No, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentar.**

**omegaz6: Solo puedo agradecerte por disfrutar de mi fic.**

**The One: Me alegra saber que te guste la idea de un Percy más astuto que sobrevivirá por cuenta propia (además de sus futuros Servants). Y sí, pronto se percatará de las diferencias que hay entre su mundo y el actual.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 14_**

Después del décimo octavo intento, Percy perdió total interés. Ya sea por su déficit de atención, o quizás por el simple hecho de que estaba aburrido, pero actualmente se hallaba analizando minuciosamente las orejas de Medea Lily. Realmente no lo pensó en un comienzo, pero tras unos minutos sus ojos verde azulados no podían dejar de ver con curiosidad las élficas puntas que sobresalían del lacio y pálido cabello azul.

Su mano siniestra se estiraba sigilosamente, extendiendo el dedo índice con claras intenciones de rozar la cavidad auditiva, sin saber que dicha acción había sido percatada por la Servant que en lugar de reprocharle algo terminó paralizándose y obteniendo un rubor creciente en sus mejillas. Percy tenía al menos como excusa el haber conocido a alguien con un rostro, estatura, actitud y demás características imaginables de duende, sin contar que también era capaz de prenderse fuego, pero nunca había visto a alguien con tales orejas más allá de las películas de fantasía.

-Ya tócalas de una vez! – un grito sacó su ensimismamiento al semidiós, siendo que la propia bruja de Colchis estaba cansada de tanto suspenso.

Suspenso que nadie se atrevía a romper ya que era mucho más interesante que ver a Gudako tener espuma en la boca mientras era sostenida por Mash y un robusto, dígase mejor gordo, Servant. Todo esto sucediendo al mismo tiempo que un sujeto con sombrero de ala y un ser de gran estatura que portaba una máscara cadavérica fulminaban con la mirada al pobre semidiós que trataba lo mejor posible el controlar su distracción.

-Ehm…puedo? – topándose con la tímida mirada de la joven Medea, el Jackson cuestionó tras percatarse que de seguro ella se sentía incómoda por su culpa.

Carente de respuesta vocal, todos pudieron solo ver que la Caster asintió, para posteriormente juntar con fuerza los labios e impedir un chillido cuando sintió un par de dedos rozando sus puntiagudas orejas. Acto seguido a ello, el semidiós atestiguó el momento en que la misma pelirroja que ignoró minutos atrás jaló con fuerzas del brazo siniestro de la Servant para abrazarla posesivamente mientras volvía a alzar su propia mano derecha e intentaba hacer brillar unas curiosas marcas.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella! – exclamó la Fujimaru, con la esperanzas de que esta vez funcionaran sus Sellos de Comando.

-Hey! Le pregunté si podía hacerlo, no quería incomodarla! – insultado e indignado de ver cómo le quitaban la libertad de expresión a Medea Lily, el hijo de Poseidón reclamó.

-Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar? – intrigada por el comportamiento que mostró previamente el pelinegro, indagó la misma fémina de ropas azules y rojas que oyó hablar cuando ingresó a la sala junto a las versiones inocentes de Medusa y la bruja de Colchis.

-Verán…tengo TDAH, y es peor cuando me aburro- enviándole una mirada de disculpa a la hechicera perteneciente a la mitología griega, para después hacer lo mismo con su versión adulta, se explicó el pelinegro.

-Y eso qué es? – desconociendo el significado de la sigla dicha, la pelirroja que aun trataba de hacer reaccionar sus Sellos aflojó su posesivo abrazo en la Caster, quien aprovechó la situación y se deslizó sutilmente hasta donde Circe y Penthesilea estaban.

-Se define como Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad. Básicamente, es como un perro que persigue su propia cola si está totalmente sin hacer algo- alegó la mortal enfermera, pues hablaban sobre algo a lo que ella tenía idea por su especialidad principal.

-Vaya, al fin sabemos lo que tienen estos cuatro! – dos elegantes mujeres de cabello rojizo casi tinto, dijeron al unísono, provocando unas cuantas risas tras señalar a dichos Servants peliazules.

-Pero eso no te afecta cuando peleas? – Medusa Rider, consternada por aquello que escuchó, quiso averiguar pues su versión Avenger también tuvo dudas respecto al tema.

-Pues la verdad no. Según Chiron, es una ventaja para nosotros ya que nos mantiene alerta de nuestros alrededores, así como también la dislexia nos ayuda…aunque sea más un fastidio que otra cosa- explicó el cuestionado, recordando la plática que dio el entrenador de héroes hace bastante tiempo cuando los oyó quejarse posterior a un entrenamiento.

-No se supone que eso te dificulta leer? Cómo es que te ayuda? – un niño de pelo azul claro y con gafas, habló mientras trataba de controlar un creciente enojo que provocaba la mujer vestida de monja a su lado.

-Mi cerebro está hecho para leer griego y latín como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. El inglés, por otro lado, es un conjunto de letras desordenadas para mí.- realizando una mueca de disgusto, ya que era algo que él odiaba ya que de niño no podía leer como sus demás compañeros y eso le valía ser el centro de burlas, refutó el hijo del dios del mar.

Anna frunció el entrecejo ante la respuesta, aunque apenas era visible por culpa de su oscura capucha, puesto que rememoraba lo que ocurrió horas atrás en el momento que ambos se conocieron. Y era más que obvio para ella que algo no cuadraba a la perfección, por lo que decidió vocalizar su intriga.

-Me dijiste que habías leído el cartel de la entrada antes de encontrarnos- la Lancer mencionó, deteniendo al semidiós que estaba a punto de darle una galleta más la joven Medea como método de disculpa.

-Tardé más de dos minutos en saber lo que decía…Créeme, es verdaderamente humillante que todos se burlen de ti por no poder leer con normalidad- distrayéndose con la interrogante para poder contestar, Percy no vio cuando la versión inocente de la bruja de Colchis falló en obtener su galleta y en consecuencia adoptó una faceta de enojo.

-Qué raro. Nosotros nunca tuvimos algo así, verdad? – buscando a todos los semidioses presentes, Perseus buscó con curiosidad alguna respuesta positiva.

Solo para concluir que nada similar a una confirmación se dio. Aunque más de uno creía que simplemente se debía al hecho de que pertenecían a una época donde únicamente hablaban o leían un idioma derivativo de la lengua madre que tenían, además de que el déficit de atención ellos lo podrían tomar como el claro ejemplo de que estaban entrenados para pelear.

-No saben cuánto los envidio…- incapaz de mentirles, pues más de uno en el Campamento Mestizo diría lo mismo, el Jackson terminó bufando con derrota previo a voltear de nuevo e intentar darle la galleta a Medea Lily.

Cuando la entrega estaba a tan solo escasos centímetros de llevarse a cabo, dos hechos inesperados ocurrieron. La primera fue un grito de la Master pelirroja que no superaba y/o aceptaba lo que interpretaba como rebeldía del pelinegro que confundió por un Servant, y la segunda fue una fugaz aparición entre el dúo establecida por el hombre con sombrero de ala y saco oscuro. Sucinta presencia que abofeteó la mano del Jackson, consiguiendo que la galleta cayera lentamente, para los ojos de los Espíritus Heroicos que la habían probado, al suelo y romperse en varios trozos pequeños.

-Eso te ocurre por ser un Servant muy desobediente! Por este Sello de Comando…! – regodeándose en su victoria, Gudako alzó de nuevo la mano, enseñando el tatuaje rojo que adornaba el dorso de este.

-Senpai…- habló con apocamiento una joven de anteojos y cabellos rosáceos.

-…te ordeno que…- continuó la Fujimaru con su terquedad.

-Mi galleta…- sollozó la pequeña Caster, siendo acompañado en el dolor por Circe y Medusa Lancer.

-Master, hizo llorar a Medea Lily- observando lo que pasaba, un hombre rubio de gran porte y con gafas oscuras dijo.

-La galleta…Qué mal les hizo la galleta...? - al igual que la afectada, Orion dejó caer su mini garrote antes soltarse del agarre que Artemis tenía sobre él para así acompañar en el dolor las migajas restantes.

E intentar devorarlas, ya que a pesar del miedo que le daba el propietario original de estas, no podía negar que eran sumamente sabrosas.

-Orion, deja eso! – le reclamó la deidad lunar.

-No! Aún no pasan los cinco segundos! – luchando por meterse en la boca los trozos mientras la fémina que complementaba su invocación lo agarraba de nuevo, exclamó.

-…me obedezcas de una buena vez! – sin prestarle demasiada atención a la conmoción que la rodeaba, la Master de Chaldea finalizó su comando.

Una vez expresado el grito, todos en la sala esperaron pacientemente a que algo aconteciera, incluso si sabían que nada sucedería ya que era un vano intento de autoridad dictatorial que la pelirroja ansiaba imponer. A pesar de ello, Percy ya sentía que empezaba a frustrarse, prefiriendo mil veces tener que jugar obligadamente a _Mytho Magic_ con un rejuvenecido Nico a tener que soportar una vez más las exclamaciones.

-Qué número de intento es este ya? – respirando hondamente para aclarar su mente e intentar eludir la fatiga que tenía por todo lo que le ocurrió en el día, Perseus Jackson buscó la respuesta en el grupo de Servants griegos y romanos.

-Veinte- el propio Caligula replicó con cansancio.

-Bien…muy bien, sí. Perfecto. Mira…Cómo era que te llamabas? – asintiendo repetidas veces como si tratara de entender mejor, Percy se volteó para encarar a la Master.

-Su nombre es Gudako Fujimaru, niño. Y será mejor que te comportes con ella- una ronca voz provino del ser gigante que tenía una máscara cadavérica, dejando salir un aura de muerte y dolor con el fin de intimidar al semidiós.

Acción que fue emulada por el mismo hombre que destruyó la galleta que le debía de dar a Medea Lily.

Lamentablemente para ellos, Percy solo le temía a pocas cosas ya en su vida. Tales como ver a su madre enojada, Annabeth enojada, Thalia enojada, al arma que Luke/Kronos usaba "_Backbiter_", un nuevo paseo por Tartarus, y Annabeth enojada dos veces en el mismo día.

-…Sí, lo que digas. Pero volviendo al tema, creí que ya había quedado muy en claro que no soy un Servant. Aparecí acá porque Gaea…- despachando para sorpresa de todos al dúo de Espíritus Heroicos más peligrosos de Chaldea, el hijo de Poseidón explicó nuevamente su llegada.

-Gaia- interrumpió Medusa Avenger, gozando del rostro malhumorado que adoptó el pelinegro cuando aplicó la táctica que su otras versiones hicieron.

-GAEA me arrojó aquí por un agujero en la tierra mientras tenía un día tranquilo con mi familia en Montauk. Aparecí en la entrada de este edificio y luego de caminar unos minutos me topé con Anna y Medea Lily, me explicaron un poco lo que era este lugar a cambio de saber de dónde venía yo. Después los conocí a todos ellos, discutí con el Rey Mestizo de por allá…- siguió relatando resumidamente el joven adulto.

-Cómo te atrev…! – indignado, Gilgamesh estuvo a punto de gritar, siendo silenciado por su versión Caster al encajarle un libro en la boca.

-…Y finalmente me presenté ante ellos. Después, llegaste tú y me confundiste con un Espíritu- terminó por fin de contar su historia el pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño por un segundo cuando había introducido sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera, como si buscara algo.

-Pero si no eres un Servant, entonces qué? – increíble para todos, Gudako serenó sus ánimos.

-Un semidiós, hijo de Poseidón/Neptuno según el panteón- deteniendo su búsqueda por un instante, Percy habló.

Pero como de costumbre, no todos parecían satisfechos con su relato, pues el hombre de sombrero y el de máscara cadavérica aumentaron sus presencias, intimidando a las Servants de aspecto más juvenil y también a algunos adultos como Hector, Penthesilea y Asterios.

-No mientas niño! Di la verdad! – el Servant con la gabardina oscura exclamó desaforado, tensando sus músculos al ver que el Jackson sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y empeoraba su ceño fruncido.

-Solo diré un par de cosas. Primero, caí a Tartarus con mi novia y vi cosas más terroríficas que ustedes dos juntos. Segundo, ya no hay más galletas, la que tiraste era la última- lanzó su ultimátum el semidiós, ignorando el escándalo que provocó en consecuencia.

Tales como que Chiron vuelva a tener otro infarto de miocardio espiritual, y que Medea Lily forcejee con su versión adulta ya que quería quitarle la Rule Breaker y cobrar venganza.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Dio gracia que la falta de atención de Percy le ganara a la tozudez de Gudako?**

**Fue tierna la reacción de Medea Lily al paralizarse y dejar que el semidiós tocara sus orejas?**

**Acaso el grito de Medea fue por puro celo hacia su versión joven?**

**Habrá una lucha de posesividad hacia los Servants entre la Fujimaru y el Jackson?**

**Reconocieron a algunos de los Espíritus Heroicos que hablaron el día de hoy?**

**Ustedes querían que la pequeña Medea recibiera su galleta de disculpas?**

**Fue inesperado el final de la famosa galleta azul?**

**Será que la relación entre Percy y Orion mejorará solo gracias a las galletas?**

**Es comprensible que el hijo de Poseidón le tema dos veces a su novia?**

**En serio, hasta cuando las Medusa seguirán torturando a Percy?**

**Chiron definitivamente terminará internado después de hoy, no?**

**Qué locura hará Medea Lily ahora que tiene a Rule Breaker en su poder?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes queridos lectores!**

**AntaresStormRage: Pobre Medea Lily...tengamos compasión por su situación. Solo diré que los futuros Lostbelts serán un tanto distintos ahora que Percy hará pareja con Gudako para ganarlos. Bueno, con respecto a la pregunta que te olvidaste, espero que para hoy la recuerdes.**

**mg1147: Yo me imagino la cara de Hassan cuando le diga que él vio a varios seres más fuertes que los dioses ser vencidos. No te preocupes, Percy tendrá una convocación por parte del lado nórdico (no estaba en la lista en un principio, pero decidí agregarla porque tenía ganas...aunque no sé si estará en el harem).**

**FlashHero: Si por desaparecer por unos meses Annabeth le hizo una llave de judo, imagínate lo que le hará por terminar en otra dimensión...**

**julioadrianlucero: Estoy empezando a creer que convocarán muchas veces a Chiron si sigo así.**

**1234567890: Esos van a comenzar a ser los planes futuros del mítico entrenador de héroes. Y no diré nada respecto al primer Servant que convocará Percy.**

**Guest: Bueno, pero fue una pelea con Thalia nada más. Annabeth, por otro lado, si es alguien de temer si de la nada te hace una llave de judo delante de varias personas.**

**Zero: Ya habrá un capítulo en donde veremos a los habitantes del universo PJO.**

**LordSoraKurogami: Si bien Medea Lily me agrada mucho, no puedo evitar pensar que Medea (adulta) sería una buena pareja para nuestro semidiós. Dudo mucho que se provoque una guerra civil, solo te diré que leas el capítulo de hoy y lo sabrás. Admitamos que Orion fue astuto, hizo lo que muchos de nosotros habría hecho en su situación. No hay que desesperarse, Percy y y Orion arreglarán sus desacuerdos. Creo que Percy sabe lo que debe hacer si enoja a su novia dos veces en un mismo día...esconderse en el reino de su padre. Medea y Gorgon harán algunos juegos con Percy hasta aceptar lo que sienten. Chiron será el primer Servant con marcapasos. Aunque nunca se lo esperaron, Edmond creó a una nueva bruja de la traición con su asesinato a la pobre galleta. **

**Hyakki Yako: Todos queremos retribución por el pecado cometido contra Medea Lily! Falta aún para que veamos cómo reaccionará Percy ante los avances de algunas Servants determinadas. ****Chiron padecerá muchos trastornos cardiacos. **

**Apostle-of-Darkness: There will already be a chapter expressly dedicated to the reactions of the PJO universe regarding what Percy is living in Chaldea. In addition to that some issues will be solved as well.**

**yeimi9000: Don't worry, Medea Lily will have justice for the sins committed against her.**

**Guest: Chiron simplemente preguntará cuales son los medicamentos que ingiere su contraparte.**

**Guest: Ya, ya...Medea Lily tendrá justicia. Bueno, hay que admitir que su versión más joven es sumamente confiada con la gente nueva, al contrario de ella que es sumamente sospechosa, pero no te preocupes ya que Medea tendrá su tiempo con el semidiós. Habrá una migración de Servants al lado de Percy, pero será de una forma distinta a lo que todos puedan pensar.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15_**

Finalmente el silencio se convirtió en la compañía del semidiós hijo del dios del mar, habiendo conseguido una habitación gracias a la amabilidad de Gudako Fujimaru, Mashu Kyrielight, y una femenina Da Vinci. Siendo esta última objeto de observación por el pelinegro quien solo se imaginaba lo que los hijos de Athena pensarían al verla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despedir tales recuerdos, Percy miró curioso su alrededor, notando que el blanco parecía ser el tono dominante en todo el establecimiento. Solo una cómoda cama, un baño aledaño, un escritorio y un ropero tenía en su interior, hecho que no le molestó para nada pues de haber sido lo contrario él estaría verdaderamente incómodo con tanto lujo.

Todavía recordaba el último incidente en la sala, donde parte de los Servants buscaron refugio bajo las mesadas cuando Nightingale salió a la acción de nuevo, haciéndole cosas inimaginables a un pobre Chiron que tenía un ataque al corazón, mientras su cuerpo parpadeaba repetidas veces como si dudara en seguir allí o regresar al Trono de Héroes. Otro grupo de Espíritus Heroicos se enfocó en la tarea de detener a una furiosa Medea Lily, quien a pesar de lucir tan frágil y pequeña, era capaz de arrastrar consigo a varias personas en la espalda por el objetivo en mente que tenía, el cual era matar a Edmond Dantes.

O mejor conocido para Percy como el Conde de Montecristo, luego de que se lo presentaran. Sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta real al nombre del otro sujeto que parecía empecinado en atemorizarlo, consiguiendo únicamente que le digan su apodo.

-Sigo diciendo que "Abuelo" no da miedo para nada…aunque no puedo discutir que eso oculte la verdad, Kronos también es mi abuelo y casi me mata en repetidas ocasiones- monologó el Jackson, dejando caer el bolso que transportaba sobre la mullida cama, viéndola rebotar levemente.

Un movimiento que se detuvo al pasar unos segundos, pero persistió en la mente del semidiós como si de un llamado se tratase. La verdad es que él no sabía con exactitud lo que sus amigos habían puesto en el interior, aunque sí sabía con seguridad de que algo pesado tenía ya que aún estaba adolorido del golpe que le propinaron antes de ser arrastrado por Gaea a Chaldea.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, nunca debí haber hecho esa apuesta con Leo…sin embargo, me muero de curiosidad por saber lo que me han dado para "sobrevivir" como dicen ellos- adoptando una postura física de pensador, el hijo de Sally Jackson debatió tanto interna como externamente el abrir dicho bolso.

-Sí, nosotros también queremos saber lo que hay allí dentro- el rostro de un hombre se asomó por la diestra del semidiós, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que emita un varonil grito en consecuencia.

-GAH! NO HAGAS ESO! – cayendo sobre la cama y liberando a Anaklusmos en un reflejo, Percy exclamó al sujeto que vestía como un típico egipcio antiguo.

Ocasionando al mismo tiempo que una fémina de tez canela se ocultara bajo una manta blanca que tenía dibujado un par de ojos.

-Otra vez se asustó Nitocris…- la mujer que anterior habló con Percy y demostró tener conocimientos sobre los romanos, indicó lo sucedido mientras iba acompañada de Julius Caesar.

Nombre que Percy oyó por parte de las Nero, y por poco se ríe en su cara ya que nadie, pero nadie el Campamento Jupiter se lo podría haber imaginado como un sujeto rellenito.

-Ehm…Puedo saber cómo entraron y qué hacen aquí? – recordando que en ningún momento dejó la puerta abierta, sino que también escuchó el seguro automático que tenía activándose, Percy trató de averiguar.

-Da Vinci se olvidó de darte tu tarjeta de seguridad ya que vivirás aquí…y también queremos saber lo que hay en tu bolso- sentada detrás de Percy, hecho que lo asustó de nuevo, Circe le tendió la credencial.

-GAH! EN SERIO, DEJEN DE HACER ESO! – clamó el semidiós al ver a la Caster a escasos centímetros de él mientras la habitación se llenaba nuevamente de gente, dándole un principio de claustrofobia.

Sin perder más tiempo, se puso de pie, disponiéndose a abrir levemente la única ventana que había en la recámara, permitiendo el ingreso de una fresca brisa. Y lo hizo apenas porque pudo ver el efecto en las Medusa, quienes parecían a punto de dormirse al igual que Stheno y Euryale.

-Qué te pasó? – Gudako, siendo que ella también se inmiscuyó en la habitación, intentó saber el motivo del súbito acto llevado a cabo por el Jackson.

-Es un hijo de Poseidón, no les gusta los lugares cerrados- fue Artemis quien aclaró la duda a la Master.

-Y cómo sabe eso? – una tímida y suave voz perteneciente a la linda kouhai de la Fujimaru, inquirió a la deidad lunar griega.

-Lo comprobé con Orion- sonriendo como si fuese la persona más inocente en la existencia, cosa que generó escalofríos en los dos hijos de Poseidon presentes, la fémina replicó.

-Me encerraste en una caja de cristal solo por saludar a Boudica! Ni siquiera podía respirar allí! – protestó el oso de felpa, recordando la tortura que padeció.

-Perdona, a quién saludaste…? – girándose para fulminarlo con la mirada, Artemis interrogó mientras apretaba con fuerzas al peluche, casi al punto de sacarle el relleno.

-Na…na…nadie…- con dificultad logró responder Orion, soltando una bocanada de alivio cuando se sintió liberado.

Perseus Jackson, por otro lado junto a muchos más, decidieron salvar la integridad de sus mentes al enfocarse a pleno en el bolso. Viendo que sea lo que sea que pusieron allí Leo y los demás le sería de ayuda, el pelinegro procedió a deslizar el cierre hasta el otro extremo, revelando a todos varios objetos realmente útiles, ocasionando una inesperada sorpresa ya que por lo general su suerte no era muy buena que digamos.

-Son muchas cosas…- Paris mencionó, sosteniendo en su regazo a una pequeña oveja que llamó la atención del joven adulto con ojos verde azulados, ya que algo raro había con el animal.

Sin contar tampoco que su cama se había convertido en un mueble comunitario ya.

-Algunas parecen muy útiles…aunque hay otras que parecen adornos nada más- Alexander se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y tomó sin permiso un cuerno, llamando la atención de todos.

-Oh! Ese es el cuerno del Minotauro que maté cuando tenía doce años- explicó Percy con tranquilidad, ganándose las miradas de asombros de muchos los presentes.

**-AHHHHHH! – **desgarrador resultó ser el grito de Asterios, sosteniéndose con cariño sus extensiones óseas que salían de la cabeza, teniendo que ser tranquilizado por Euryale casi de inmediato.

-Por qué tienes eso?! – Stheno se encargó de interrogar al dueño del bolso.

-Hey! Es un recuerdo de lo que quedó del Minotauro luego de matarlo por secuestrar a mi madre! Además, no es como si muriera definitivamente, siempre revive! – ofendido y molesto porque le griten, Percy replicó enérgicamente.

Ignorando obviamente que Asterios estaba prestándose atención únicamente a la hermana mayor de Medusa, quien le hacía saber que ese cuerno roto no era el suyo.

-Niño, mira…una nota a tu nombre- siendo mucho más educado que los demás, Ozymandias señaló un trozo de papel que sobresalía entre unas zapatillas.

-Creo que lo mejor será no tocarla…- presintiendo que algo malo pasaría si leía su contenido, Percy decidió ver qué más había.

Para gran curiosidad de todos, e incluso Percy, una gorra de los Yankees fue lo primero que extrajo, acomodándolo a un costado junto al cuerno del Minotauro. Dejando las preguntas para luego, los Servants, Master, y Demi-Servant guardaron silencio mientras veían atentos, soltando algún que otro balbuceo de admiración con los objetos.

Cuanto más objetos extraía Percy, más palidecía, pues recordaba perfectamente que Leo se había reunido tanto con los hijos de Apolo y Hermes, como con estos mismo dioses y Hefestos. Con cuidado sacó unas zapatillas que se parecían mucho a las que Luke le dio en su primera misión, seguido de una daga que reconoció de inmediato como Katoptris. Dracmas y Denarii en el interior de una bolsa iban acompañados por un trébol de cuatro hojas plastificado, haciendo que Percy suponga que lo primero gastarlo moderadamente y lo segundo como un regalo de Tyche. Como así también una tarjeta de crédito del Hotel Lotus, haciéndole suponer que Nico fue quien depositó esto en un arrebato de ayuda.

Nadie entendió el por qué Percy abrazó con ahínco a una almohada con la forma de oso panda al mismo tiempo que murmuraba sobre cómo evitaría que lo destripen de nuevo, para que luego las féminas presentes se contuvieran de acurrucarse con el peluche pues se veía verdaderamente cómodo después de que el semidiós lo dejara a un costado.

Nectar y Ambrosia estaban colocados cuidadosamente en un bolso más pequeño para que no se desperdigaran, además de un pequeño frasco con Multivitaminas de Hermes. Para asombro y estupefacción del pelinegro, un arco también estaba incluido en el set de supervivencia que le dieron, junto con un carcaj repleto de flechas. Asimismo, mientras todos los habitantes de Chaldea se cuestionaban las dimensiones físicas del bolso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Jackson al extraer una minúscula maceta que contenía una Moonlace en vías de crecimiento, pidiéndole a continuación a Nero que la dejara sobre el escritorio.

No obstante, después de haber depositado sobre la cama todos aquellos objetos, el resto puso más de los pelos al hijo de Poseidón. Una manzana dorada sostuvo temeroso en su mano mientras sentía que todos a su alrededor sabían lo que era, pues la misma Penthesilea se alejó un poco cuando la fruta quedó frente a ella, obligando a Atalanta a que haga lo mismo cuando su fascinación por dicha fruta intentaba dominarla. Cerró los ojos el salvador del Olimpo cuando vio la etiqueta de duraznos en una lata, dejándola con cuidado a un lado y le dirigió una lobuna mirada a todos como modo de advertencia para que no la tocaran. La mismísima espada Backbiter estaba allí dentro del bolso también, pudiendo sentir el titánico poder que emanaba de manera constante, provocando terror en los Espíritus Heroicos al ver la composición de esta.

Pero incluso si el ambiente parecía tenso durante los últimos minutos, todo dio un rotundo giro actitud en el instante que Percy Jackson sacó a la luz un cuerno. No cualquier cuerno, sino uno de la abundancia que el semidiós creyó perdido luego de que su amiga lo ofreciera como sacrificio tiempo atrás.

-No…- Achilles murmuró, relamiéndose con anticipación.

-Lo…- como si supiese la continuación de la frase, Atalanta emuló a quien veía como un hermano menor.

-Puedo…- Iskandar solo se imaginaba el sinfín de resultados que podría tener con dicho objeto.

-Creer…- Chiron, quien se recuperó y llegó a la habitación con un suero conectado al brazo izquierdo por recomendación de Nightingale, dijo.

-Qué es eso? – desconociendo el cuerno y su función primordial, la Fujimaru formuló la interrogante que le aquejaba.

Viendo que dicho objeto sostenido entre las manos era el último que restaba sin contar la nota que le daba mal augurio, el pelinegro de ojos verde azulados sonrió suavemente y le tendió el cuerno Medea Lily.

-Por qué no lo intentas? – compadeciéndose de la tristeza que tuvo momentos atrás luego del incidente con la galleta, el hijo del dios del mar ofreció antes de tomar aquel dichoso papel que le aguardaba.

Apenas el traspaso se realizó, la habitación se llenó de vivaces ruidos, lo cual atrajo la atención en el exterior y terminó formándose una larga fila en donde todos esperaban su turno para que la joven Caster hiciera aparecer las deliciosas galletas que probó gracias al Jackson. El susodicho, por otro lado, estaba mirando fijamente el doblado papel, incómodo por la mala sensación que tenía así como por la pequeña oveja que abandonó el regazo de Paris para quedarse a su lado mirándolo. Dando un último resoplido cansino, Percy desdobló la nota y procedió a ver lo que había allí.

_Te deseamos buena suerte._

_Leo._

_PD: Apolo dice que le digas al otro Apolo que él dice que te quite la maldición por pegarle a Orion…O algo así, la verdad es que nadie entendió._

_PD2: Hermes dice que robes mucho…Travis y Conner también._

_PD3: Mi papá arregló muchas cosas en un santiamén, dice que de nada._

_PD4: Puedo poner más de una posdata en una nota?_

No lo podía creer. Todo un bolso repleto de diversos objetos…pero ni siquiera fueron capaces de explicarle la razón detrás de ello. Ni siquiera las posdatas daban información coherente! Percy solo cerró los ojos, tomó su almohada con forma de oso panda y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que el sonido se ahogue en el muñeco gigante antes de recuperarse, notando que todos se dieron cuenta de sus acciones tras leer la nota.

-Hay un Apolo aquí? – observando minuciosamente a todos los Servants, y enfocándose principalmente en la deidad lunar, el Jackson inquirió serio.

-Hmm…no que yo sepa- a punto de devorar su octava galleta azul, Gudako tomó la palabra mientras cruzaba miradas con Da Vinci, Servant que comía con hambre pero educadamente.

-Yo soy Apolo- una voz se oyó en la recámara, haciendo que todos busquen presurosamente el origen.

Tras el paso de varios minutos, nadie fue capaz de saber de dónde venía la voz, solo para que finalmente Percy quede petrificado cuando la oveja que tanta compañía le hacía se suba a su cabeza y comience a brillar como un sol, encegueciendo a todos y dejándolos atónitos.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Los hijos de Athena alucinarían de saber que Da Vinci es mujer?**

**Acaso Chiron intentó regresar al Trono de Héroes?**

**Edmond habrá quedado traumado ante la nueva faceta de Medea Lily?**

**Se imaginan un mundo en donde Percy no haga apuestas con Leo?**

**El Jackson creará un plan con Cleopatra para poner a dieta a Julius Caesar?**

**Será que los Servants se propusieron hacerle padecer a Percy lo mismo que él le ha estado haciendo a Chiron?**

**Acaso las Medusa, Stheno y Euryale estaban a punto de entrar en hibernación?**

**Cuántos terrores habrá pasado Orion en manos de Artemisa?**

**Les dio penita la reacción de Asterios al ver el cuerno del Minotauro?**

**Se esperaban algunos de los objetos que le dieron a Percy?**

**Piensan que podrían haber otras cosas?**

**Alguien le robará el oso de peluche gigante a Percy?**

**Dio gracia la carta de Leo?**

**Qué hará ahora Percy que descubrió la identidad de Apolo en FGO?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Como ya les he dicho, Percy será un Master. Y estos serán sus Servants:**

**Griegos: Alcides, Astraea, Europa, Hippolita, Atalanta Alter, Super Orion, Asclepius, Caenis.**

**Romanos: Agripinna/Caster (Fate EXTRA), Lucius Tiberus/Saber (Fate/Prototype Fragments), Lucius Longinus/Lancer (Fate/Requiem).**

**Otros: Voyager/Prim/Saber (Fate/Requiem), Ishtar/Caster (Fate Fake Strange)**

**Nórdico (NUEVO!) : Brynhildr, Skadi o Valkyrie (USTEDES ELIGEN UNA)  
**

**Egipcio (NUEVO!) : Nitocris/Assassin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores de mis historias!**

**AntaresStormRage: Solo diré que una nueva enemistad nació gracias a ese cuerno. A partir de ahora, el famoso entrenador de héroes padecerá de taquicardia. Hey, Medusa y sus hermanas son parte serpiente, por lo cual es lógico que entren en estado de hibernación por instinto. Dudo que alguien pueda imaginarse un mundo sin problemas ocasionados gracias a Percy y Leo...No solo King Hassan es protector de Gudako, Edmond también lo es. Bueno, en el grupo de quienes armaron el bolso estaba Hermes y sus hijos, por lo que supongo que ellos la tenían. Quizás lo convenzan por el método rudo a Julius. Tendré en cuenta tu opinión respecto a la Servant nórdica.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Sé que Asterios solo desea dos cosas, que lo dejen en paz, y a Euryale (totalmente distinto a su contraparte de PJO, quien es un monstruo sin raciocinio). Como te dije antes, me atendré a usar Espíritus Heroicos que han hecho aparición el cualquier formato del Nasuverse (novelas, animes, audios, juegos). **

**mg1147: Imagínate el rostro de todos los dioses olímpicos del mundo PJO cuando sepan que Apollo es una oveja en Chaldea...Respecto a Alcides, lamentablemente será convocado (aunque prometo una paliza similar por parte de Percy como la que le propinó a Heracles).**

**Hyakki Yako: Hmm, no...si no me equivoco Da Vinci es hombre que optó por ser mujer ya que se basó en lo que más perfecto creó (La GIoconda). Chiron lucirá un bonito marcapasos muy pronto. Es imposible no querer a Medea (cualquiera sea su versión...la pobre solo quiere que la amen). Siendo honestos, Percy no lo hizo a propósito, pero te prometo que eso solo ocasionó una nueva enemistad en el dúo. Por ahora no diré nada respecto al arco (SOY CRUEL, MUAJAJAJA!). No te preocupes por la elección de la Servant nórdica, estará por varios capítulos más para que decidan con calma. **

**FlashHero: Sucederán cosas muy graciosas con ese arco...**

**Guest: No, es una del jardín de Hera (ya lo explicaré luego en capítulos posteriores). La lata de duraznos es algo relacionado con cierto hijo de Hefestos (es todo lo que diré). Sí, Backbiter sería capaz de todo eso ya que su aspecto de espada era solo una transformación que Kronos le hizo cuando Percy lo retó a un duelo. **

**Zero: °.° !**

**Guest: Tendré en cuenta tu voto.**

**julioadrianlucero: Percy es medio denso cuando quiere, además de que es fiel hasta el fallo para con Annabeth.**

**LightStarAngelical: Tu opinión será tenida en cuenta para el conteo final, muchas gracias.**

**Othello: Gracias por tu elección!**

**Gabriel de Libra: Brynhildr agradece tu voto.**

**Guest: Las Valkyrie cuentan como una sola (a pesar de que sean tres). Tendré en cuenta tu elección por Skadi.**

**1234567890: Una vez que Percy ordene su vida personal, muchas Servants se dedicarán a reponer mana a toda hora.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

En retrospectiva, por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, Percy deseó no quedarse dormido. Sinceramente él no sabía con claridad por dónde empezar a hacer el recuento de malos sucesos que le aquejaban, golpeándolo hasta derribarlo y continuar con el castigo hasta que se sintieran satisfechos.

No le era necesario ser un Oráculo o Augur para presentir que todo empezaría a ir cuesta abajo para él ahora que veía su antebrazo izquierdo, maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que si su madre se enterara, de seguro que esta vez lo mataría. Suficientes explicaciones tuvo que dar la primera vez que le vio el tatuaje del Campamento Jupiter, el cual comparado al actual era tan solo una mancha. Fácilmente reconoció los tres símbolos colocados uno encima del otro, pues se relacionaba con los panteones que había trabajado directa o indirectamente en el pasado, siendo griego, egipcio y nórdico el orden correspondiente que disponían de arriba hacia abajo.

-Odio tanto mi vida…- incapaz de hallar mejores palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento pues se imaginaba lo que le deparaba, Percy musitó, saliendo de la mullida cama y buscando algunas de sus ropas, adentrándose al baño segundos luego con la clara intención de asearse.

Los ojos del joven adulto dieron un último vistazo a la habitación, buscando saber si le faltaba algo. La meditación duró menos de un minuto, siendo que con prontitud se hizo de un par de galletas que obtuvo con la cornucopia, así como el trébol de cuatro hojas, ya que suerte sería lo que más necesita si lo que piensa se vuelve realidad.

El camino hacia la gran sala lo ejecutó el semidiós por instinto, hallándose ensimismado en un mar de pensamientos que cada vez se volvía más tormentoso con lo que recordaba de la última noche, donde le epítome resulto en que una oveja que contenía la divinidad de Apolo le quitó su maldición ante varios testigos. De solo pensarlo, el dolor de cabeza regresaba, a lo que Percy solo podía desear más que nada el estar con su novia para que ella le brinde al menos un poco de normalidad y raciocinio a la situación.

-Vaya…mala noche de sueño? – burlona se oyó la interrogante proporcionada por una fémina de cabello rosáceo vestida de pirata.

El hijo de Poseidón atinó a tan solo dedicarle una mirada inexpresiva antes de tomar asiento y esperar que la comida apareciera frente a él como estaba acostumbrado, y eso desearía que le hubiese ocurrido, no obstante tuvo que ponerse de pie y seguir la larga fila que todos los Servants y Master hacían para recibir el desayuno.

-Qué te pasó? – refiriéndose al hecho de que primero se quedó sentado por largos minutos en la mesa, un hombre de tez tostada y extenso cabello blanco desordenado le preguntó.

-Costumbre…y parece que ahora sí entiendo bien la frase de los romanos y Roma- explicó el semidiós, sobreviviendo a la larga fila gracias a la energía que le brindaba una de sus galletas, la cual compartió la mitad con el Espíritu Heroico que tenía delante.

-Gracias. Por cierto, no te preocupes por Francis, suele ser bastante…vivaz a cualquier hora del día, más si ha estado bebiendo- el Saber se explayó mientras señalaba a la pirata que vociferaba sobre estar deseosa de pelear y buscar tesoros.

-Eh? Oh, está bien. Ni siquiera la noté. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos sobre lo que descubrí esta mañana- recapacitando y recapitulando sobre lo sucedido momentos atrás, el pelinegro tranquilizó al hombre, revelándole parte de la razón real de su actitud.

-Descubrir qué cosa? – tomando por sorpresa al Jackson ya que apareció de la nada, Da Vinci preguntó mientras tomaba lugar en la fila.

-Nada, solo unas marcas…- trató de desestimar el salvador del Olimpo, quien en la creencia de no decir lo que ocurría en verdad lo alejaría de los problemas.

Lamentablemente, ni siquiera el trébol de Tyche pareció funcionar en ese momento, siendo que Percy se convirtió en el indiscutido centro de atención, y principalmente analizado por Gudako que abandonó su lugar en la fila para tomarle las manos, empezando a sollozar aliviada.

-Dime que no mientes. Dime que tienes una marca parecida a esta. Dime que aliviarás mi trabajo aquí- le rogó la pelirroja alzando su mano, ganándose exclamaciones de indignación por parte de sus convocaciones, aunque sabían que decía la verdad.

-Bueno…no es parecida…- incomodándose por la cercanía de la chica, el joven adulto buscó hacerse para atrás con el fin de recuperar espacio personal y proceder a arremangarse el lado izquierdo de la campera que vestía.

A partir de allí, al verles las caras a todos, exactamente a todos, Percy supo que nunca debió de haber hecho esa apuesta con Leo. Así como también él sabía que si llegaba a regresar algún día a su hogar, Annabeth le haría algo más doloroso que una simple llave de Judo. Poco pudo entender él lo que decían, voces se superponían sobre otras, todos tomándole el brazo para examinarlo y discutir sobre el origen de las marcas, como también sus significados.

-Por qué parecen tan entusiasmados con las marcas? Hicieron lo mismo con ella? – vocalizó sus pensamientos el hijo de Poseidón, ocultando rápido el brazo y tomando una bandeja llena de comida que le dio uno de los canosos que ayudó a golpear a Heracles.

La tácita negación por parte del Servant aclaró la duda del semidiós, quien reinó sobre su temperamento mientras comía ya que no solo debía de soportar el lloriqueo de Gudako, la cual le agradecía con la excusa de no tener que gastar más dinero ella sola, mientras el resto quería seguir desmenuzando el significado de sus marcas, catalogándolo como "Misterio".

Termino que el Jackson desconocía con respecto a lo que querían decir, pero conformándose con saber que lo que acompañaban a su omega griego eran un ojo de Horus como el que Carter le dio, y una runa Perthro.

-Ya, basta! Déjenme comer tranquilo por favor! – temblándole una ceja después de que fuese incapaz de usar su brazo izquierdo para sostener el tenedor debido a los jalones que sufría, Percy explotó.

-Pero…- intentó decir, mientras desplegaba varias lupas desde un mecanismo adherido a su abdomen, Sherlock.

-Listo, no más galletas para ustedes! – ante la insistencia del Ruler, Perseus Jackson optó por una medida más dramática.

Empleada contra sus primos y con resultados espectaculares. Por ello mismo fue que él no se sorprendió cuando todos perdieron sus colores y aceptaron a regañadientes el dejarlo disfrutar de su desayuno.

Por desgracia, la paz no duró demasiado. De hecho, para el semidiós arrojado por Gaea a ese mundo nunca tuvo un buen concepto propio de paz, ya sean por los monstruos o por accidentes inesperados que concluían con la destrucción de propiedad ajena.

Arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia una sala en el ala opuesta de la gran sala, información respecto a su nuevo tatuaje y su nuevo papel en Chaldea fueron los detalles que mejor entendió el joven adulto, quien a pesar de no agradarle nada la idea de ser alguien que controlara a personas como si fuesen esclavos, tuvo que aceptar después de que le recordaran el propósito real de la organización.

Además del escueto mensaje de Apolo…y la oveja también.

-…y así es como un Servant es convocado- regresando a la realidad, Percy se percató que había ignorado una explicación que parecía bastante importante.

-…- con un semblante regio y sin mirar a nadie en especial, el hijo de Sally Jackson mantuvo silencio de forma sabia.

-No escuchó nada, verdad? – dándole un codazo a Nikola Tesla, Hassan of The Cursed Arm cuestionó.

-Tenemos suerte de que no se haya desmayado aún…- por lo bajo y uniéndose a la plática, Robin Hood opinó.

-Corrección, tendremos suerte si llega a convocar algo. Aunque lo dudo mucho realmente, no parece gran cosa- altanera y soberbia hasta el fallo, Jalter se expresó en voz alta, restándole importancia al hecho de que el implicado la escuchase.

-Grandes palabras sobre nuestro Praetor…más si provienen de una mujer que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere con su Master- haciendo flamear su estilizado vestido blanco, Nero dejó a un lado su típico histrionismo, mirando seriamente a la francesa lista para pelear de ser necesario.

-No peleen por favor…- buscando amainar el caldeado ambiente que se originó en menos de dos minutos, Mashu tomó el hombro derecho de la Avenger, sin saber que estaba a punto de ser receptora de un golpe.

O eso hubiese pasado de no ser porque Gudako estaba allí para proteger a su linda kouhai, enviándole una asesina mirada a la Servant, haciéndola retroceder a regañadientes aunque internamente sudaba a mares pues sabía de lo que era capaz si era molestada. La retirada táctica de Jalter permitió que todos regresaran su atención al semidiós que miraba curioso un dorado ticket en su mano derecha, analizándolo de lado a lado e intentando leer las inscripciones que tenía.

-Con esto invoco a un héroe? – escéptico, Percy alzó la mirada para buscar una clara respuesta en Da Vinci.

Ella no quiso darle tantas esperanzas, pues recordaba aún las rabietas que la Fujimaru realizaba cada vez que le tocaban las Craft Essences en lugar de Servants.

-No siempre, algunas veces puede que te toquen cartas…- la versión femenina del renacentista pintor e ingeniero, inició su explicación.

-Cartas? – tomando una tableta digital que le dio Gudako mientras ella le enseñaba con la suya propia a lo que se refería, Percy cuestionó al mismo tiempo que se incomodaba pues sabía que los semidioses y la tecnología no se llevaban muy bien a causa de los monstruos.

-Son para aumentar algunas habilidades de tus Espíritus Heroicos, como por ejemplo la de este viejo vampiro hace que los Noble Phantasm estén cargados al ochenta por ciento al comienzo de una pelea…un Noble Phantasm es el ataque super duper hiper final de un Servant- la pelirroja se tomó su tiempo para explicar, pudiéndole ver el rostro de confusión al semidiós ya que ella pasó por algo similar la primera vez.

Además de apreciar el alzar de las cejas cuando le notificó sobre los NP de cada uno de los presentes.

-Entonces, tan solo pongo esto en ese círculo y listo? – virando la cabeza en dirección al círculo que abarcaba gran parte de la habitación, el hijo de Poseidón buscó resumir su nueva tarea.

-…Sí- buscando decir algo más pero fallando en el proceso, Gudako replicó.

-Pueden tocarme Servants repetidos? – sorprendiendo a la Caster que estaba a cargo del Rayshift por lo general, el Jackson realizó otra interrogante.

-Servants y Craft Essences. En dichos casos puedes quemarlos para obtener objetos raros, o también puedes fusionarlos para que, en caso de los primeros aumenten sus NP, o en los segundos para incrementar sus efectos- feliz de que alguien al fin le hiciera una pregunta inteligente, la dama de vestido rojo y azul explicó en términos sencillos para el cabeza de algas.

Mirando de nuevo el ticket, Percy analizó sus próximas acciones, resignado ya a tener que actuar como ellos les pedían con el fin de ayudar a la humanidad. Lo único que él deseaba ya, era poder terminar con esto rápido y buscar una manera de regresar a casa…aunque presentía que eso último no sería algo muy fácil o conseguible.

-Qué esperas? – Medea inquirió al semidiós.

-Estoy pensando nada más. Ahora lo haré- negando rápidamente antes de explicarse, el Jackson se apresuró en depositar el ticket en el suelo, alejándose posteriormente al ver un brillante juego de luces y rayos.

-Vaya…parece que le tocará un Servant- Mash murmuró lo que todos pensaban.

-FOU! – el pequeño animalejo que la noche anterior se atiborró con galletas azules después de colarse a la habitación del nuevo Master, chilló.

-Ese es un arcoíris!? Díganme que acabo de imaginarme eso! No puede ser que tenga tanta suerte a la primera! – atestiguando un juego de luces multicolores, Gudako gritó en todas direcciones, zamarreando a Edmond e incluso al propio Rey Mes…Rey de los Héroes.

-Suerte de principiante? – Saber Arturia alegó.

-Eso es malo? – refiriéndose a la vociferada queja de la pelirroja, el pelinegro cuestionó a la bruja de Colchis.

-Al contrario, significa que convocarás un Servant de alta categoría- le serenó la mujer con élficas orejas, expectante de quien aparecería.

Con dicha noticia animándole un poco el día, Perseus Jackson apreció el instante que las luces finalizaron, dejando ver una delgada figura femenina de extenso cabello blondo, ropas rojiblancas y una corona dorada con rubíes adornando su cabeza.

-Soy Europa, convocada en la clase Rider. Es un placer conocerte, Master de Chaldea! –

Manteniéndose callado ante tal presentación, Percy solo atinó a ser lo más cordial posible, procediendo luego a abrir su boca para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-…Una galleta? –

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Percy solicitará medicamentos para no dormir por temor a tener más mala suerte?**

**Sally le jalará la oreja a su hijo si se entera de las nuevas marcas que tiene en el brazo?**

**Reconocieron a la Servant pirata? (quieren que tenga amistad con nuestro semidiós?)**

**Tan necesario era para Gudako el que apareciera otro Master en Chaldea?**

**Acaso Perseus Jackson se convirtió en un Misterio Divino viviente?**

**Conocen el significado de las marcas que Percy posee como Sellos de Comando? (según la mitología, obviamente)**

**Será un enemigo a temer para los Servants la pérdida de las galletas azules?**

**Las Nero habrán defendido al Jackson por ser un Praetor, o por algo más?**

**Gudako da miedo cuando se trata de proteger a Mash?**

**Fue clara la explicación del sistema gacha?**

**Se han dado cuenta que en ningún fanfic de FGO a Gudao/Gudako les tocó un Servant repetido? (o al menos eso creo yo)**

**Fou será amigo de Percy?**

**Acaso el trébol de Tyche funciona a la perfección con el hijo de Poseidón?**

**Sorprendió la convocación?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Como ya les he dicho, Percy será un Master. Y estos serán sus Servants:**

**Griegos: Alcides, Astraea, Europa, Hippolita, Atalanta Alter, Super Orion, Asclepius, Caenis.**

**Romanos: Agripinna/Caster (Fate EXTRA), Lucius Tiberus/Saber (Fate/Prototype Fragments), Lucius Longinus/Lancer (Fate/Requiem).**

**Otros: Voyager/Prim/Saber (Fate/Requiem), Ishtar/Caster (Fate Fake Strange)**

**Nórdico (NUEVO!) : Brynhildr, Skadi o Valkyrie (USTEDES ELIGEN UNA)**

**Egipcio (NUEVO!) : Nitocris/Assassin**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores de mis historias!**

**AntaresStormRage: Sí, yo también después de releer lo que escribí me dio la impresión de que se trataba de más tiempo. Bueno, nadie se atreverá a quitarle la fugaz alegría a Gudako, quién sabe cuánto dinero lleva gastado hasta ahora ella. Respecto a Karna y Arjuna, ambos están convocados, sin embargo la versión Alter de Arjuna no.**

**pedro117: No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para que Percy socialice con aquellos que no pertenecen a los panteones con los que está relacionado de alguna manera.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Me tomaré el tiempo de leerlo, no te impacientes. (Te digo esto mientras leo la boda de ciertos Servants...)**

**Isaac LB: Ya verás el martirio que le harán padecer al pobre Julius (aunque cierta egipcia estará eternamente agradecida).**

**1234567890: La hija de Athena será comprensible al principio...luego le romperá la nariz a Percy. Bueno, no es erróneo el hecho de que ese tatuaje lo obtuvo en contra de su voluntad. Creo que cualquier Servant navegante se llevará bien con el Jackson. Las Nero harán lo que sea por Perc...digo, por su Praetor. El regalo de Tyche tendrá sus ventajas, pero que Percy sigue siendo gafe no lo olvides. Te aseguro que la relación entre el hijo de Poseidón y Fou será similar a la que tenía con la Srta. O'Leary. ****Tus votos serán tomados en cuenta para el futuro.**

**VGBlackwing: As we discussed before, the error was fixed. Thank you very much for letting me know.**

**Zero: Y eso que esto recién empieza!**

**yeimi9000: Puede decir lo que sea, pero definitivamente él es el Rey de los Mestizos a partir de ahora.**

**Gabriel de Libra: No diré nada más allá de lo platicado en privado (en serio, cómo haces para saber algunas cosas?)**

**Uzu: El tema de Da Vinci es un tanto...complicado de entender aún al día de hoy. Tus votos serán valorados por mí al final del conteo. Sí, fue un desliz de mi parte el poner Assassin en su especificación, hoy lo arreglaré (gracias por avisarme!).**

**Mike: No son erróneas tus suposiciones. En Percy significan lo siguiente, Omega es el final de un ciclo (siendo este símbolo el último en desaparecer si se hacen uso de los Sellos de Comando), el Ojo de Horus representa el orden o estado perfecto (además de que el símbolo en sí representa la armonía en los cinco sentidos), y Perthro es el misterio en sí (refiriéndose a los secretos y habilidades ocultas que posee uno). Tal como Percy lo oyó, algunos Servants lo consideran un misterio en sí, un misterio divino ya que está conectado tanto con Gaia y Alaya por ser alguien que actúa para el bienestar de ambas partes.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17_**

Eran sumamente distintos los estilos de combate que presentaban el dúo en medio de una arruinada ciudad en llamas, batallando incesantemente contra hordas de esqueletos vivientes que a cierto Master le hacían recordar a los guerreros que enfrentó en su misión de rescate a la deidad lunar en su mundo de origen. Mientras uno se encargaba de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la otra estaba ocupada despachando a los objetivos más grandes con sus habilidades fugaces.

-Master, se encuentra bien? – Europa cuestionó desde el lomo de un mecanizado toro blanco, acercándose al pelinegro que respiraba agitadamente pues nunca creyó que sus enemigos fuesen tan resistentes.

-Aún puedo seguir, no te preocupes- tranquilizándola con una sonrisa, él replicó mientras veía curioso como su tableta adherida a la cintura parecía emitir sonidos con cada enemigo eliminado.

-Se supone que usted no debe luchar, puede ser peligroso para usted- demostrando preocupación genuina, la Servant griega informó, dejando a un lado su lira.

-Estoy acostumbrado a pelear junto a mis compañeros. Además, sirve como entrenamiento ahora que estoy solo en este mundo- desligando una botella de agua que cargaba encima para beberla, le hizo saber el hijo de Poseidón.

No era la primera simulación de Singularidades pasadas en la que ambos participaban con el fin de incrementar sus experiencias y crear lazos, mas aun así le resultaba difícil de comprender a ella el hecho de que su Master fuese tan terco en algunos temas que implicaban principalmente su seguridad personal. Aceptando la botella con agua aunque en realidad no la necesitara, Europa tomó un trago, disfrutando del alivio fresco que brindaba en medio del infierno que los rodeaba, aunque internamente esperaba paciente hasta el final del entrenamientos para comer algunas de las galletas azules que recibía como recompensa.

-Y yo no cuento como compañía ahora, Master? – buscando emplear a fondo su faceta inocente con el fin de conmover al pelinegro, la Rider inquirió mientras jugueteaba con la botella entre sus pequeñas manos.

La consecuencia de dichas palabras resultaron en un doble bufido, tanto por parte de Percy como el toro blanco que cargaba a la princesa.

-Hasta que te dignes a llamarme por mi nombre…no- rascándose el mentón en una pose pensativa, el Jackson puso condiciones a su estado.

-No es justo, Master! – se quejó la blonda, dejando de lado su actuación adulta para fruncir el entrecejo.

-Dijiste eso también cuando maté a todos esos esqueletos con el agua del lago hace unas horas…- divertido con los manierismos de la Servant, él recuperó la botella con agua para guardarla.

-Pero ahí si tuve razón. Lo que hizo fue injusto en todo sentido de la palabra! – acusándolo con un firme dedo índice derecho, Europa se mostró complemente segura de su sentencia.

-Claro…porque atacar con Talos a una simple sombra es totalmente común, no? – mirándola como si fuera a reprenderla, Perseus bufó de nuevo antes de ver sus alrededores en busca de algún enemigo más.

-Conste que usted pidió ver mi Noble Phantasm- cruzada de brazos y con el mentón en alto, la Espíritu Heroico se lavó las manos con respecto a la discusión.

-Una vez, no cuatro! Y fue principalmente para derrotar a esa sombra que se parecía a Medea! – indignándose ante el recuerdo de las veces que atestiguo la magnífica presencia del gigante metálico, quien en un principio le trajo malos recuerdos, el semidiós exclamó.

-Ella se lo merece, lastimó a mi Talos en su talón tiempo atrás- orgullosa de sus actos, Rider dictaminó mientras deslizaba con suavidad sus falanges sobre las finas cuerdas de la lira, golpeando críticamente con magia a un par de esqueletos que surgieron de entre los escombros.

Rodando los ojos ante dicha explicación, Anaklusmos se atacó con precisos movimientos mientras era empuñada por el Jackson, deteniendo una finta de su enemigo previo a desarmarlo y atravesarle el cráneo, teniendo que agacharse velozmente luego con el fin de eludir una mortal estocada a su espalda, barriendo las huesudas piernas del ser en consecuencia, separando la cabeza del cuerpo.

-Costó, pero finalmente los acabamos- oyendo un tipo de pitido distinto por parte de la tableta que le obligaron a cargar siempre, Percy comprendió el significado de dicho sonido mucho mejor al ver el asentimiento tácito de su compañera.

-Hora de regresar a Chaldea, Master- viendo al pelinegro escuchar un comentario dado por Da Vinci a través de la pantalla del comunicador, Rider se aproximó a donde Percy estaba de pie, tomándolo por el hombro para evitar que el Rayshift le haga marearse de nuevo.

El viaje de regresó no resultó ser tan movido para el semidiós, ahora que era auxiliado por su convocación. Mirando al frente, el dúo se topó con los expectantes rostros de la Master pelirroja de Chaldea y la Servant a cargo de la dirección del lugar. Así como también estaban presentes algunos de los Espíritus Heroicos que se habían amistado con el Jackson, comprobando su rendimiento en persona luego de verlo a través de las pantallas de seguridad junto a los demás, valorando el hecho de que sea un Master que elija luchar y no simplemente dar órdenes.

-Y bien? – Chiron inquirió a Europa.

-Un poco temerario e impredecible, pero buen Master al final- la blonda replicó mientras descendía del blanco animal mecanizado con ayuda del joven adulto a su lado.

-Acaso estaban midiendo mi rendimiento en lugar del de ella? – descreyendo lo que acababa de oír, Percy quiso saber mientras guardaba su espada de bronce celestial en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Agradece que la antigua directora de Chaldea no estuviese viva o te comería como casi lo hizo conmigo…- recordando a la mujer de blancos cabellos y ojos amarillos que fue traicionada por Lev, la Fujimaru murmuró audiblemente, siendo consolada por Mashu.

Leyendo el ambiente, Percy optó por entregar su tableta a la Caster renacentista para que revisara sus logros, consiguiendo que esta abriera grande los ojos antes de intercalar vistazos entre él y el objeto que sostenía. Inconscientemente, ambos decidieron no mostrarle nada a la pelirroja que había salido de su taciturna actitud, recordando perfectamente lo ocurrido el día en que Europa fue convocada y la rabieta que ella soltó ante las injusticias de su vida.

-Cómo le fue? – compenetrada en su misión de averiguar el avance del pelinegro, Gudako indagó.

-Bien para ser su primera semana completa aquí. Estoy segura que con el tiempo mejorará y será como tú- las palabras y la mirada azul de Da Vinci eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, siendo que la primera sirvió para aliviar a la Fujimaru mientras que la segunda iba dirigida al Jackson con el mensaje de que había logrado más de lo imaginado.

Aceptando de regreso su tableta y apagando la pantalla, Europa captó la indirecta que le transmitía su colega Servant, tomándole la mano a su Master y arrastrándolo de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que Gudako les obligara a enseñarles lo conseguido. Cruzando apenas el umbral de la habitación en donde estaban hacia el extenso pasillo, la dupla se echó a correr lo más rápido posible, dejando atrás a un séquito de otros Espíritus Heroicos que querían saber más sobre el semidiós.

-Algún día deberemos enseñarle la tableta, Master…- respirando agitadamente no por el apuro que tenían, sino por la sensación que le transmitió la joven Magus, Rider comunicó tras dejarse caer en la cama de este al esconderse en la habitación que le pertenecía.

-Sí, bueno…no lo creo. Prefiero enfrentarme de nuevo a Kronos mientras este me paraliza con su dominio del tiempo- teniendo escalofríos de solo pensar en enseñar dicho objeto que alojó la final de uno de los cajones que tenía el escritorio, Percy terminó recostándose en la reclinable silla que tenía.

Enderezándose lentamente hasta apoyarse en sus codos, la blonda miró fijamente al único varón presente en la recámara, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que sabía de él desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos. Cada vez que le pedía escuchar una de sus aventuras, más increíble le hallaba, deseando poder continuar la buena relación que poseían…incluso si debía lidiar con un par de Medea que parecían haberse encariñado con el pelinegro.

O quizás eran su fanatismo por las galletas que este regalaba.

Aunque de ser así, todos estarían pendientes de las acciones que realizaba el Jackson.

Pero ella no podía decir nada al respecto ya que su estatus continuaba en crecimiento gracias a la dichosa comida azul, convirtiéndose en la envidia de otros.

-Europa…- el llamado de su Master la sacó de los pensamientos que tenía.

-Sí, Master? – ella miró de inmediato al poseedor de ojos verde azulados que le tendía un pañuelo.

-Estás pensando en galletas de nuevo- declaró él, conteniendo una mueca divertida tras el rubor que provocó con su observación.

-Y cómo lo sabe? Acaso me ha estado observando mucho? Debería tener más consideración con su tía, Master- queriendo dar vuelta el tablero imaginario de la plática, Rider usó la carta de ser familiar con el pelinegro.

-Si crees que no soy considerado, deberías ver como tratamos todos a _Lady _Hera en los campamentos griegos y romanos…- ignorando la retorta, Percy empleó un sarcástico tono con el título que poseía la reina de los cielos.

Teniendo que soltar un suspiro y darle una mirada de disculpa a la blonda por su desacato, Perseus estiró la mano derecha hacia ella con una tácita invitación para que se ponga de pie y caminar nuevamente hasta el exterior de la recámara.

-Venga, demos un paseo- decidiendo hacer algo que ella disfrutaba, el joven adulto dio inicio a su recorrido diario por Chaldea.

-Y después podemos tomar una siesta? – alegre por ver lo considerado que era el semidiós, Europa cuestionó.

-En serio, hay veces que pareces una anciana de verdad…- murmuró en voz alta él, recordando todos los gustos de ella tras sus charlas.

-Jeez…- rezongó la Servant, quien quiso lucir intimidadora pero terminó por darle un dulce al joven adulto.

-Lo ves?! Hasta me regalas caramelos como una abuela! – determinó él, sin negarse claramente al presente.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Reconocieron la simulación en la que practicaron Percy y su Servant?**

**Será algo común la discusión entre los Espíritus Heroicos y el semidiós cada vez que este último quiera pelear a la par de ellos?**

**Acaso Europa cayó rendida al placer de las galletas azules?**

**Es tanto el resentimiento que le tiene la blonda Rider a Medea por lo de Talos? **

**Habrá una reacción similar por parte de la bruja hacia Europa por la cercanía que tiene con Percy?**

**Les dio penita que todos estuviesen analizando a Perseus en lugar de la Servant rubia? (y que encima se lo digan en la cara?)**

**Percy habría sobrevivido a un día con Olga Marie?**

**El regalo de Tyche habrá generado un bug a favor del Jackson cada vez que pelea?**

**Las Medea querrán a Percy por sus galletas o por cómo es él?**

**Qué tanto habrá avanzado Europa bajo el cuidado de Percy? (teniendo en cuenta el cuidado de este para con ella)**

**Surgirá algo más entre Master y Servant en el futuro?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Como ya les he dicho, Percy será un Master. Y estos serán sus Servants:**

**Griegos: Alcides, Astraea, Europa, Hippolita, Atalanta Alter, Super Orion, Asclepius, Caenis.**

**Romanos: Agripinna/Caster (Fate EXTRA), Lucius Tiberus/Saber (Fate/Prototype Fragments), Lucius Longinus/Lancer (Fate/Requiem).**

**Otros: Voyager/Prim/Saber (Fate/Requiem), Ishtar/Caster (Fate Fake Strange)**

**Nórdico (NUEVO!) : Brynhildr, Skadi o Valkyrie (USTEDES ELIGEN UNA)**

**Egipcio (NUEVO!) : Nitocris/Caster (ARREGLADO)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores de mis historias!**

**darthwolf: Ya habrá una situación similar en el futuro, donde el trío comparta sus penurias antes de ser acorralados por sus respectivos emparejamientos. Tu voto será tomado en cuenta (aunque al final todos serán convocados ya sean para un Master u otro).**

**julioadrianlucero: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta la historia. Creo que todos detestan a Hera...bueno, menos Jaso (FGO). Digamos que las Medea ven a Percy como la Caster hacía mismo con Souichiro en FSN.**

**AntaresStormRage: Yo creo que un encuentro de Percy con Olga habría terminado en homicidio. De alguna forma tienes razón, aunque esta vez fue el hombre quien llegó al corazón de muchas con comida. Las galletas están hechas con amor (y una técnica que fusiona el arte de Sally y Hestia). Mientras Percy tenga el trébol de Tyche, el bug permanecerá.**

**Hyakki Yako: Sí, acertaste con la Singularidad. Nadie, pero nadie sería capaz de rechazar una galleta...excepto un monstruo. Ya sucederán varios conflictos entre Medea y Europa, no te preocupes. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, de alguna manera las mujeres que sentían algo por Percy siempre demostraban ser de temer (Annabeth, Reyna, Calypso, Rachel...).**

**Zero: Y seguirá en ese proceso de construcción a menos que Percy deje de ser tan denso.**

**miguelgiulianoco: Sí, lo sé y los pocos bosquejos que hay de él pertenecen a Fate Extra por unos recuerdos de Nero. No, no lo había olvidado, sino que era un pequeño tema para unos capítulos siguientes. **

**Fan2618: Europa es hija de Agenor, quien a su vez es hijo de Poseidón. Lo curioso de esta Rider es que Zeus no la violó, solo la secuestró por estar enamorado de verdad y la terminó convirtiendo en su esposa además de darle muchos regalos. En la tableta estaban las recompensas por cada batalla...ahora imagínate cuánto consiguió Percy (quien está aprovechando el bug) para que Da Vinci le niegue la información a Gudako. Tendré en cuenta tu voto.**

**Guest: Lo dudo mucho, en verdad lo siento. Pero te prometo que habrá una historia con ella en el futuro (un one-shot o una mini serie, ya veré).**

**Guest: Sí...bueno...los griegos son muy complicados cuando quieren.**

**mg1147: Creo que las diferencias ya las comenzó a notar nuestro querido semidiós, o no recuerdas que conoció a una ultra posesiva Artemis y un Apolo con forma de ovejita? De Agrippa solo hay bocetos pertenecientes a Fate Extra. Mejor vamos a los más simple con Orion, es hijo de Poseidón y Euryale (no la hermana de Medusa).**

**Isaac LB: Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Solo en muy pocas historias empleó la 1° persona para escribir (Time is on my side y Supongo que creer puede ser divertido). Aun así, no descarto la posibilidad de que en el futuro otra historia emplee ese uso de persona gramatical.**

**aranzazuiparralde: Una vez que alcance cierta cantidad de capítulos, puede que lo haga. Tampoco rechazo ofertas de aquellos que quieran hacer un "leyendo" o "reaccionando".**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 18_**

El cruce de miradas entre dos personas era algo común para todos en Chaldea, ya sea por motivos infantiles como la expropiación de comida, hasta motivos serios como las discusiones familiares. Básicamente, podían decir que si un día faltaba la clásica colisión visual, era una jornada fallida. No obstante, la ocasión fue diferente esta ocasión debido a los partícipes de la riña, siendo cierto Master pelinegro que fulminaba con sus orbes verde azuladas al enorme ser de extensa melena blanca y dos grandes cuernos rojos.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo inició todo, y solo algunos sabían dicha respuesta, concluyendo en que sencillamente se produjo con el simple hecho de que cruzaron caminos en un pasillo mientras iban en direcciones opuestas. Para los que estuvieron presentes el día que las pertenencias del semidiós fueron expuestas, comprendieron la razón del enojo mutuo con facilidad.

Uno porque delante de él estaba el Servant que secuestró a su madre y luego tenía el vicio de ir a pelearle tras reformarse.

El otro porque descubrió que el Master novato tenía en su posesión un cuerno de él como trofeo de batalla.

Un tenso ambiente se construía alrededor de ellos, creando expectativas en los testigos que aguardaban una lucha que nadie sabía el final ya que según ellos conocían de los entrenamientos en las Singularidades simuladas que tenía el hijo de Poseidón junto al Espíritu Heroico que convocó, aunque por otro lado estaba el mitológico y reconocido hijo de Pasifae en su clase Berserker, los cuales se caracterizaban por ser una fuerza temible si la recepción de prana era considerable en estos.

Poco a poco ellos se iban acercando con hostiles intenciones si la inclinación hacia delante de la cabeza de Asterios enseñaba algo, o que Perseus estuviese a punto de desplegar su fiel espada antigua. Y la situación claramente hubiese escalado a mayores de no ser por un grito que rápidamente desconcertó a todos con la respuesta que generó en el dúo de temerarios griegos.

-Master! / Asterios! – una exclamación dual al unísono repercutió en todo el pasillo sin importar que proviniesen de sentidos opuestos.

Un llamado que súbitamente hizo que los implicados dejaran sus diferencias y se abrazaran como si fuesen muy buenos amigos, generando estupefacción en los demás, así como también miedo cuando estos les dirigieron una peligrosa mirada de advertencia que fue ignorada por la dupla de mujeres que llegaron hasta ellos.

-Europa! / Euryale! – al igual que ellas, Percy y Asterios replicaron en sincronía, manteniendo unas forzadas sonrisas nerviosas ya que no deseaban hacer enojar a las susodichas.

-Master…está bien? – la blonda Rider inquirió con preocupación.

-Sí, por qué lo preguntas? – veloz para hallar una réplica que le evitara un enojo como la última vez que lo vio a punto de romperle los cuernos al Berseker, habló Percy.

-Mmh…nada. Olvídelo, Master- frunciendo levemente en entrecejo, Europa terminó por creerle antes de tomarlo de la mano izquierda y llevárselo lejos de cierta bruja que parecía acecharlo cada vez que ella lo descuidaba.

-Sucedió algo, Asterios? – esta vez fue la pregunta proveniente de la hermana mayor de Medusa la que se oyó en el pasillo.

-No…Todo en paz…- mostrándose exteriormente tranquilo el Minotauro respondió, deseando más que nada obviar de nuevo el regaño que se ganó cuando en su última pelea con el Jackson ella lo descubrió en el instante que estaba por empalarlo con sus extensiones óseas.

-Te creeré en esta ocasión. Venga, vamos a buscar a mi hermanita. Últimamente ha estado desapareciendo mucho- entornando la mirada para escudriñar al gigante ser, Euryale jaló de la gran mano derecha de él para tratar de encontrar a Gorgon.

Desconocido para las dos féminas, sus acompañantes miraron disimuladamente por encima de los hombros con gran rencor, prometiendo una trifulca para la posteridad si la mueca de degollamiento de Percy y el súbito brillo en las puntas de los cuernos de Asterios, significaban algo.

-Master…- fue clara la llamada de atención que la mitológica Servant griega le brindó al pelinegro.

-Vamos, Europa. Sabes bien que yo no comencé esta pelea, fue él con su queja de que tengo un cuerno suyo entre mis pertenencias- intentó defenderse el semidiós, dejándose llevar ciegamente hasta unas salas de entrenamientos que rara vez usaba Gudako Fujimaru.

-Es cierto, pero parece que ni siquiera puedo tomar mis siestas porque tú siempre desapareces…- replicó ella, demostrando su verdadera preocupación.

-En mi defensa, heredé un molesto déficit de atención- alzando las manos en señal de inocencia, el Jackson sonrió levemente al ver el aún adormilado rostro de la mujer.

Compadeciéndose de su nueva compañera de aventuras, el hijo de Poseidón la orientó hasta unas banquetas cercanas, tomando antes unas cuantas colchonetas para que le sirvan de mejor comodidad, para posteriormente obligarla a recostarse allí y taparla con la campera que llevaba encima debido al frío clima del blanco continente en el que estaba actualmente.

-Venga abuela, duerma un poco mientras yo entreno en silencio. Le parece? – burlándose de ella como lo hacía habitualmente por culpa de los manierismos que tenía, Percy le pidió.

-No se supone que nuestra relación sea así- bostezando por reflejo primero, la mirada magenta buscó enfrentarse a la verde azulada en calma, queriendo usar su carisma con el propósito de convencerlo.

Solo para que este le regale una mueca lúdica y con su dedo índice derecho empuje la frente de ella hasta la colchoneta, demostrando la ineficacia del encanto en sus palabras, ya que después de todo el semidiós había presenciado el poder de Afrodita, Silena, Drew y Piper más de una vez, consiguiendo una resistencia tras el tiempo.

Una vez asegurado que la Servant estuviese descansando como lo hacía todos los días desde su llegada, el joven adulto llevó a cabo lo dicho antes, desplegando su espada y realizando unas fintas a imaginarios contrincantes como método de calentamiento. El transcurso de los minutos perdió importancia en la mente del semidiós, enfocándose en el entrenamiento arduo que necesitaba si quería definitivamente vivir entre seres que relativamente arrojaban rayos láser por encima de su cabeza para destruir monstruos.

Incluso si se negaba a creerlo, Percy sabía que sus posibilidades de regresar a casa eran casi nulas, volviendo intangible su deseo de besar nuevamente a su novia o abrazar a su madre y futura hermana que pronto nacería. Lo llenaba de tanta furia su situación, al punto en que algunos Espíritus Heroicos juraban haber escuchado el rugir del agua que provenía de lejos, obligándolo a calmarse y buscar liberación en la sala que actualmente usaba.

No obstante, el enojo que poseía, lo demostraba en privado, en su interior. Se negaba a dejar que Europa lo viese de tal forma, ya que su amable actitud infaliblemente le recordaba a Hestia, siempre cariñosa con los demás héroes de origen europeo, al punto de darle caramelos como recompensa.

-Necesitas un compañero de entrenamiento? – una voz sacó de su mundo mental al semidiós, siendo el origen de este un determinado Lancer de cabellera verde.

De manera innata, Perseus Jackson se llevó un dedo a los labios en clara señal de silencio antes de indicar a la soñolienta Rider. Comprendiendo a lo que se refería, Achilles vio como aceptaba el joven adulto aceptaba su oferta, invitándolo tácitamente hasta donde él estaba con crecientes ánimos, haciéndole sospechar que encontraba grata su presencia.

Desconocido para la dupla que se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar, o mejor dicho para que Percy se dedicara a esquivar las estocadas del héroe troyano, un par de ojos color magenta observaban a través de sus párpados semi abiertos a su Master pelinegro. Ella despertó al escuchar el agudo silbar de las armas cortando el aire, reconociendo el lugar que la rodeaba y el calor que la cubría, así como también rememorando inevitablemente los sueños que conseguía durante los descansos que le brindaba el Jackson.

Imágenes de aventuras que acarreaban temor y acción le enseñaban a la Servant sobre la vida del hijo de Poseidón, entendiéndolo mucho mejor y enterándose de detalles que eran dejados en alto durante sus pláticas. Aún le causaba gracia el rostro que adoptó la versión alterna de su esposo cuando un joven Perseus Jackson rechazó la inmortalidad a cambio de otros favores, sorprendiéndole incluso a ella misma con ello.

Europa sabía que su Master necesitaba ayuda, después de la perturbadora travesía que realizó por Tártaro junto a su novia. Era notable el menester de hacerse más fuerte para evitar algo similar de nuevo, sobre esforzándose e inclusive llegar al punto de pelear a su lado en las simulaciones de las Singularidades. Por ese mismo detalle, la blonda Rider cerró los ojos de nuevo con una última imagen de su convocador logrando barrer las piernas de Achilles, prometiéndose internamente el ayudarlo en todo lo posible e incentivarlo a tener más Espíritus Heroicos a su lado.

Después de todo, era su deber el servir lo mejor posible al pelinegro.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Acaso un día sin peleas en Chaldea no es un día normal?**

**Sorprendió que Asterios y Percy tengan tal relación?**

**Dio gracia que ambos teman a Europa y Euryale?**

**Habrá sido épico aquel encuentro que el semidiós y el minotauro recuerdan?**

**En dónde se estará metiendo Gorgon este último tiempo?**

**Enternece que Percy se preocupe tanto por su Servant como para obligarla a dormir su siesta?**

**Podrá el carisma de algún Servant doblegar la voluntad de Perseus Jackson? (teniendo en cuenta que ya experimentó el embruja habla de Aphrodite y sus hijas)**

**Los Crypters se llevarán el susto de sus vidas cuando quieran atacar a Percy en los Lostbelts? (haciendo referencia que los propios Servants de Chaldea fueron capaces de escuchar la furia del agua que provenía del exterior)**

**Gustó que Europa sepa más sobre su Master a través de los sueños?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Qué Servant creen que convocará ahora Percy? (no será en el próximo capítulo les advierto)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores de mis historias!**

**kurokitsune028: Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que la historia es de tu agrado. Hoy verás cómo los Servants tienen un enfrentamiento con Percy.**

**darthwolf: Tuve que releer lo que escribí para hallar la referencia, ya que no fue pensada de manera premeditada. Quizás esa pequeña peculiaridad de Europa no sea tan mala al final, ya sabrás por qué.**

**mg1147: Bueno, no por nada Europa se declara la abuela de todos los héroes oriundos del continente que lleva su nombre. Sí, sé quién es Agrippa, lo que sucede es que lo confundí con alguien más que sale en el Artbook de Fate Extra. Para Super Orion deberás esperar hasta los Lostbelts ya que Europa fue la única que aparecerá antes de tiempo.**

**Guest: De alguna forma fue una escena similar (ni me lo había imaginado primero).**

**Flash Hero: Lamentablemente todo lo que Apolo, Leo, Hermes y los demás semidioses pusieron en el bolso fue revelado, no habrán más objetos. Quizás más tarde, cuando Percy se reuna con todos los Servants piratas/corsarios/navegantes, cuente su historia en el spa de Circe.**

**alex sosa: Tu voto será tomado en cuenta. Respecto al one-shot de Spiderman, pronto verá la luz.**

**AntaresStormRage: Como dije antes, la escena de la pelea entre Percy y Asterios no fue basada en ninguna otra fuente, pero curiosamente terminó pareciéndose. Europa y Euryale actuaron más que nada en protección de aquellos que quieren. Quién sabe, quizás esos dos terminan en una gran riña...o quizás se ayuden mutuamente contra un enemigo en común. Mmh...no lo sé, si de miradas se trata Shiki también es realmente mortal. Te juro que la escena en donde ambos se retiraban, Asterios iba a sacarle punto a sus cuernos mientras miraba ferozmente al semidiós.**

**miguelgiulianoco: No, no me confundí. Lo que sucede es que en el Artbook de Fate Extra sale un sujeto rubio además de Nero y su madre, por lo que las traducciones ponían como Agrippa. Por cierto, sobre él no hay ninguna información más allá de que es un comentarista, por lo tanto se le desconoce el aspecto y clase de Espíritu. Todos los Servants tienen de alguna manera Carisma...**

**carlos29: Es como una calle de dos vías, tanto Master como Servant pueden aprender sus pasados.**

**Zero: La historia tiene sus momentos así.**

**Hyakki Yako: "Las mujeres son de temer" (...Solomon usando su clarividencia antes de morir y viendo lo que le deparaba a Percy). Seamos sinceros, Percy aún no tiene la experiencia suficiente como para resistir un NP (bueno, algunos quizás sí). Lo de Gorgon será un misterio que luego se resolverá. Mmh...frío, muy frío respecto al posible Servant que convocará Percy.**

**Guest: "Detrás de cada hombre hay una gran mujer" (...Percy mira hacia atrás y descubre que Gorgon lo acosa).**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19_**

Tenía que ser más veloz, ágil, fuerte, resistente. Tenía que superarse una vez más día a día, dejando atrás su yo débil para protegerse a su compañera y su deseo de regresar a casa. No se permitía quedarse en el suelo, incluso si los músculos y huesos chillaban de dolor, negando el auxilio del agua para acostumbrarse. Cambiando de armas para no quedar estático en una postura predeterminada, convirtiéndose a la versatilidad que la hipotética situación del lugar pudiese brindarle inesperadamente.

Los borrones que eran sus contrincantes se volvían visibles paulatinamente, dejándole ver al hijo de Poseidón los rostros ajenos pertenecientes a un pasado histórico que conocía por historias o fugaces avistamientos. El inconmensurable dolor le indicaba lo reales que eran, dibujando interminables líneas carmesíes o magulladuras violáceas en su piel, humedeciendo con sudor su cabello al punto de que caía sobre las orbes verde azuladas que transmitían una profunda seriedad.

Apenas era capaz de mantenerse él de pie, mordiéndose la lengua ante los brutales embistes ponzoñosos que propinaba Achilles junto a Perseus, negándole el acceso al rango corto para dejar de defenderse y pasar a la ofensiva. E inclusive si llegaba a conseguir tal logro, rápidamente era repelido por veloces flechas que herían sus piernas gracias a la asistencia de Atalanta y Chiron, insistiéndole imperativamente a usar el escudo desplegable para contener la avalancha de saetas, como también los constantes golpeteos de una encadenada daga manipulada por Medusa Rider.

Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos para mantener los pensamientos enfocados en la pelea, Percy Jackson sintió que su propio cuerpo le gritaba por hacerse a un lado, acatando de inmediato el presentimiento para ver cómo una afiladas garras se hundían en el suelo, precisamente donde previamente estaba defendiéndose, consiguiendo ver a una amazona de pelo blanco. Por razones obvias, el semidiós rodó de nuevo en el piso, eludiendo perfectamente dos espadas mientras que una tercera conseguía dibujar una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, todo antes de utilizar el escudo como objeto contundente contra los pies de Nero Caster, derribándola e impidiendo que sus otras contrapartes siguieran atacándolo.

Saliva y sangre escupió repentinamente cuando una patada conecto el torso del semidiós, propinado por la generosidad de Heracles, sintiendo cómo dos costillas se rompían fácilmente, haciéndole chocar contra un pilar hallado al final de la sala mientras buscaba desesperadamente recuperarse.

-Te rindes? – una estoica Gorgon preguntó desde un costado junto a Gudako, siendo que esta última había accedido al pedido del Jackson de prestarle por algunas horas diarias sus Servants con el propósito de entrenar.

Ninguna palabra respondió a la interpelación, siendo visible la tozudez del pelinegro al ahogar un quejido agonizante y ponerse de pie con aún más motivación que antes, demostrándose así con el opaco brillo de sus ojos, transmitiéndoles a los Espíritus Heroicos la tormentosa bruma del mar a punto de estallar con furia.

-Mmh…parece que no lo hará después de todo- esbozando una ansiosa mueca, Medusa Avenger musitó, anhelando cuánto más era capaz de soportar tal entrenamiento el hijo del mar.

Como si aquella sentencia hubiese sido un claro detonador, el malherido cuerpo del Jackson se abalanzó sorpresivamente sobre un asombrado Jason, desmayándolo de un golpe en la cabeza la parte plana de la hoja de Anaklusmos, para que a continuación saltara hasta donde Asterios se hallaba, sujetándolo por el cuerno siniestro y usando la fuerza de empuje a su favor para derribarlo estruendosamente.

Calígula rápidamente siguió el destino de los Servants caídos tras ser el receptor de un corte en diagonal, provocando que su armadura se mellara de izquierda a derecha únicamente, pero sacándole el aire por la fuerza que llevaba oculta la finta. Justo en el preciso momento que estaba a punto de chocar su arma contra la de Julius Caesar, un inesperado ataque realizado por Leonidas desestabilizó por completo al pelinegro, dándole una abertura a Circe para que esta lo bombardeara constantemente con hechizos.

Fatigado y adolorido, Percy retrajo su espada antes de guardarla en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, procediendo a extender sus extremidades superiores a lo ancho mientras continuaba en el suelo, dando por finalizada la práctica.

-Te rindes ahora? – esta vez la indagación fue explayada por una pequeña Medusa que eligió previamente no participar del entrenamiento, pues no le gustaba ver cómo un Master sangraba innecesariamente por mera tozudez.

-Ahora sí…- con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitado, Perseus Jackson consiguió contestar, sumamente cansado.

-Wow…nunca pensé que un Master podía entrenar a la par de unos Servants- la propia Gudako expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

No obstante, aquella señalación terminó en una fatigada risa lúdica del Jackson, quien apenas podía mover su cabeza para ver cómo una enojada Europa se arrodillaba al lado suyo con una botella de agua en sus delicadas manos.

-Master tonto el que me tocó, mira que entrenar hasta tal punto…- susurró molesta por lo bajo la blonda Rider, destapando el pequeño recipiente y arrojando el líquido cristalino en el rostro del semidiós, revigorizándolo.

-Y si yo no entreno, quién te cuida las espaldas mientras peleas? – refutó inmediatamente el hijo de Poseidón, sonriendo agradecido en un comienzo previo a tomar la botella para arrojarse el resto del agua en el torso tras descubrirlo.

Un crujido audible tomó por sorpresa a la Fujimaru, quien al contrario de los demás, era su primera vez viendo cómo Percy se curaba rápidamente con el agua, afianzando así aún más el hecho de que él sea el hijo de un dios como se lo dijo al conocerla.

-Lo pateaste con esa fuerza por la paliza que te dio antes, verdad? – emulando la posición de Europa, Medea inquirió al Berserker gigante, ignorando en simultaneo el ceño fruncido de la Rider por lo amigable que era con el Master semidiós.

-GRRRRROAAAR! – mirando a un costado y cruzándose de brazos, Heracles gruñó en un tono que ciertamente afirmaba la duda, mirando luego un delgado corte vertical que su bíceps izquierdo tenía.

-Muy maduro de tu parte…muy maduro- mirándolo con pocos ánimos, Atalanta desvaneció su arco, hincándose luego con el propósito de amamantar el ardor que sus rodillas tenía después de haber sido derribada en un comienzo por el pelinegro.

Enviándole una flagrante mirada al hizo de Zeus incapaz de vocalizar bien sus pensamientos, Percy tomó asiento, siseando de dolor ante las persistentes molestias del cuerpo pero sonriendo posteriormente al saber que todo era para un propósito correcto. Mueca que serenó a la gran mayoría de los presentes, quienes pensaban que se habían propasado en la pelea.

-Sabes Gudako, cuando me reí antes, fue por lo que dijiste…- retrayendo el escudo a la forma de reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, el joven adulto realizó el intento de pararse, teniendo que llevarlo a cabo dos veces debido a la fatiga muscular y la pérdida de adrenalina, demostrando con claridad que una simple botella de agua no era suficiente para hacerle recuperar las energías por completo.

-Lo de pelear a la par de los Servants? – mirando la masculina figura del semidiós que poco a poco caminaba con ayuda de su convocación hasta una bolsa aledaña, Gudako inquirió.

-Sí, eso. Fue porque no estoy peleando a la par de ellos. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder hacerlo en algún momento- agachándose para tomar la bolsa después de detener a Europa y recibir una palmada suave por ello mismos, Perseus Jackson explicó con paciencia.

-Pero…- queriendo oponerse a lo explayado, la pelirroja de áureas orbes murmuró.

-Él tiene razón, Master. Nos estamos conteniendo mucho con él. Sin embargo, eso no hace a un lado el efectivo hecho de que su taza de aprendizaje y crecimiento es bastante grande- adoptando un semblante meditativo, cierto entrenador de héroes dio su punto de vista.

-Llegará incluso a tener un Noble Phantasm o una Reality Marble? – asombrada por lo señalado, Medea Lily buscó averiguar.

-Qué es una Reality Marble? – confundido por el concepto, Percy cuestionó a los Servants con lo que entrenó previamente.

-Recuerdas el mundo que te mostré hace unos días? – respondiendo con otra pregunta, Iskandar le hizo recordar tal suceso al semidiós, quien atónito solo miró al enorme ejército que trajo de la nada el pelirrojo.

-Sí…también me dijiste que ese lugar era completamente distinto al resto del mundo. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, es como la barrera que cubre al Campamento Mestizo- haciendo uso de su inteligencia, lo cual haría orgullosa a su novia, el hijo de Sally Jackson razonó.

-Cómo sería eso? – Chiron, intrigado por ello, formuló su interrogante.

-Bueno, los mortales lo ven como un simple campo de fresas, mientras que las deidades, semidioses o aquellos con vista clara pueden notar que hay cabañas y gente en el interior. Incluso los dioses controlan el clima a voluntad allí, e impiden el paso a extraños a menos que tengan un permiso- llevando a cabo una comparación mental de los mundos, Perseus Alexander Jackson se explicó lo mejor posible, viendo como los expertos en el tema asentían.

-Sería un ejemplo simple pero correcto ya que cubre todos los requisitos básicamente. Pero si deseas poder hacer una Reality Marble por ti mismo, deberás entrenar mucho más. Y ni hablar de obtener un Noble Phantasm…- el entrenador de héroes dijo, puntualizando específicamente en los hechos que intrigaban a Gudako al segundo Master de Chaldea.

-Y ahí se van mis sueños de poder tirar rayos laser de mi espada…- murmuró aquejado el Salvador del Olimpo, pateando dramáticamente la botella vacía.

Envase que rodó hasta donde la puerta de la sala estaba, generando un seco ruido que atrajo la atención de todos ya que notaron que estaba abierta. Una escalofriante sensación recorrió la espalda de todos los que practicaron con anterioridad, puesto que por unos segundos nada ocurrió y el silencio continuó impasible.

-UFFF! Pensé que…- comenzó a hablar Jason con despreocupación, ignaro de que todos lo miraron con ojos grandes.

-No digas eso! No termines la oración! – deseando poder estar cerca del Saber blondo para golpearlo en la nuca, Percy solo pudo exclamarle.

-…algo malo sucedería- finalizó sin problemas su sentencia el Argonauta, ganándose la mortal mirada de Medea.

Y como si eso fuese el preludio a un desastre, la hecatombe ocurrió al aparecer fugazmente un conocido rostro mirándolos a través de la rendija.

-Veo que están heridos…- la melosa voz de Nightingale asustó a todos.

-Heracles, bloquea la puerta. YA, YA, YA! – ordenó el Atalanta, al mismo tiempo que instintivamente corría hasta detrás del hijo de Poseidón, uniéndose al grupo que Circe, Penthesilea, y Medusa Rider.

-GRRRRROAAAR! – clamó el nombrado, usando incluso su espada como auxilio para evitar el ingreso de la enfermera mortal.

El resto, por su parte, habían caído al caos total, donde todos se peleaban por el néctar y ambrosia que Percy había llevado premeditadamente, o aguardaban ansiosos a que el mismo semidiós usara sus poderes sobre el agua como lo había hecho la primera vez con la fémina de cabellos blancos.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Fue de su agrado el entrenamiento que tuvo Percy junto a los demás Servants?**

**Creen que Heracles dio esa patada por venganza?**

**Se hace notable el deseo de Gorgon en ver más y más al hijo de Poseidón?**

**Notaron que Percy es capaz de hacer frente fácilmente a cierta clase de Servants mientras que con otros solo puede defenderse o tomarlos por sorpresa?**

**Será que Anna quería ayudar a Percy para que no pelee más?**

**Europa y Medea son las más territoriales con nuestro querido Salvador del Olimpo?**

**Creen que el Campamento Mestizo sea una especie de Reality Marble en verdad?**

**Algún día Percy logrará tener su NP o Reality Marble?**

**O se contentará con las armas que le dieron y servirán como Mystic Codes?**

**Jason debió quedarse callado, no?**

**Dio gracia que algunas féminas buscaran refugio detrás del Jackson?**

**Se imaginaron la escena final donde algunos se terminaban atragantando con ambrosia o néctar?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Añadiré dos (o tres según el punto de vista) Servants griegos nuevos.**

**Odysseus (aún no se sabe si es Archer o Rider, FGO no lo revela todavía)**

**Gemini (Castor – Rider, Pollux – Assassin) ADVERTENCIA: POLLUX ES MUJER (NO ME LO INVENTÉ POR SI PREGUNTAS, ASÍ FIGURA EN FGO)**

**PD 2: Agrippa no será parte del grupo hasta obtener más información de él (tales como aspecto físico como mínimo y clase).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores de mis historias!**

**miguelgiulianoco: Bueno, yendo al punto, al menos que develen más aspectos físicos de Agrippa él no aparecerá ni remotamente en mi historia. Si bien estoy leyendo Fragments Of Chaldea, no pretendo basarme expresamente en lo que se muestra allí, ya que deseo enseñar mi punto de vista las interacciones entre personajes sin caer en la redundancia de imitar otra historia.**

**mg1147: Me alegro de saber que te guste la idea de un Percy Jackson mucho más frágil que todos los Servants presentes de Chaldea. Sí, deberás esperar por Super Orion, pero prometo que su aparición será de lo mejor. Chiron hizo su mejor intento de simplificar la definición de una Reality Marble. Ya verás lo que los romanos hacen con nuestro querido semidiós (principalmente un trío de mujeres rubias).**

**julioadrianlucero: Tendrá momentos así la historia.**

**Hyakki Yako: Está claro que Percy en el universo PJO es muy hábil, pero comparado a los Espíritus Heroicos le falta mucha experiencia y entrenamiento. Imagínate lo que le habrá hecho Heracles a los Emiya si la patada a Percy fue un ejemplo. Gorgon poco a poco dejará de lado ese desprecio hacia los mortales (aunque el hijo de Poseidón no sea uno técnicamente). No, el ataque a Atalanta fue uno que podemos catalogar como sorpresivo (por si no lo notaste, solo a los de una y dos estrellas Percy atacó con entereza, al de tres estrellas ya tenía que ponerse serio, y con los de más rango solo podía defenderse como podía y dar ataques sorpresa). Europa y Medea son muy posesivas con lo que creen propio. Quién dice que Percy está completamente sano luego de su paseo por Tártaro? Jason definitivamente recibirá una paliza por parte de las Medea. Respecto a los futuros Servants convocados...diré que te alejaste del frío para entibiarte (uno es correcto y el otro no, tú deberás adivinar cuál).**

**Uzu: Como me expresé en un comentario anterior, Percy es hábil pero en su propio mundo, en Chaldea se nota demasiado que carece de experiencia a pesar de haber luchado en dos guerras. Creo que Ilya le pasó las mañas a Heracles... Medusa Avenger definitivamente cometerá algo sorpresivo en el futuro con nuestro querido Salvador del Olimpo. Quizás tengas razón, pero por ahora solo ellas dos son las más posesivas con el Jackson. Por eso mismo digo que Percy será más un propietario de varios Mystic Codes como la gorra de Annabeth y Backbitter (siendo que esta espada es una versión mucho más perfeccionada, desde cierto punto de vista, de Harpe).**

**darthwolf: Veo que a muchos les agradó ver que Percy Jackson no es alguien todopoderoso, sino que puede fallar estrepitosamente en los entrenamientos. Quién sabe? Quizás este sea el camino para que el hijo de Poseidón y el de Zeus empiecen a llevarse mejor. Desde mi punto de vista, em Campamento Mestizo está en un término intermedio ya que ocupaba aspectos de ambas creaciones. A lo mejor con el entrenamiento que recibe, pueda desplegar todo el poder de Anaklusmos. Ya tendrá su oportunidad la enfermera mortal, ya la tendrá.**

**Zero: Poco a poco va aumentando su fuerza y resistencia.**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 20_**

-Disculpa? – parpadeando repetidas veces y abriendo grande su boca en clara señal de anonadación, Perseus Jackson inquirió a su Servant.

-Ya me oyó, Master- cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado en señal de complacencia propia, Europa alegó.

El pelinegro no podía creer todavía lo que había escuchado segundos atrás cuando la Rider blonda básicamente entró sin permiso a su habitación y le quitó las sábanas de encima para despertarlo con una noticia totalmente inesperada.

-No podrías haber esperado al menos a que me despertará por motus propio? – enseñándole su aspecto semidesnudo tras ponerse de pie, reclamó el semidiós hijo de Poseidón.

-Lo dice en serio? Usted duerme como un tronco! – mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes tono magenta, la fémina acusó con un dedo al joven adulto, quien poco hizo para lucir avergonzado.

-Oh, perdona! Me había olvidado completamente que tus siestas con sumamente fugaces y no duran alrededor de cuatro horas- rebosando de sarcasmo su sentencia, el Jackson decidió buscar sus ropas con el fin de cubrirse y comenzar la jornada.

Aunque no como él lo esperaba.

-Hey! Debería respetar más a su tía, Master! – se quejó ella, realizando una postura de brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño.

-Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo para conmigo. Después de todo, también soy tu tío- a punto de colocarse su remera, Percy volteó y le miró de la misma forma que ella, estableciendo las reglas de trato que tenían ambos.

-…- Europa solo atinó a abrir grande sus ojos, incapaz de hallar alguna palabra para decir.

-…Sí, nuestra familia es muy rara. Solo doy gracias a que no soy el abuelo de mi propio padre- emulando el silencio del Espíritu Heroico por unos instantes, el varón soltó un suspiro contenido y comentó una verdad.

-Sabes que eso puede ser una oferta tentadora para los Sinos, no? – admitiendo primero en silencio la veracidad de las palabras anteriormente dichas, la Rider demostró luego su preocupación con una interrogante.

-…- esta vez fue el turno de Perseus en permanecer callado.

-Creo que mejor los dos dejamos de decir estas cosas- intranquila por la situación, la rubia misma zanjó la plática, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta antes de ver a su convocador desaparecer en el baño de la habitación, saliendo minutos después limpio.

Haciéndola admitir que lucía cada día más a su padre pero más joven.

Aceptando una vez más el brazo que le ofrecía, ambos salieron a paso lento por los extensos pasillos de Chaldea, disfrutando de la rara paz que él era capaz de tener por momentos antes de sumergirse en entrenamientos para que los dos pudiesen trabajar lo mejor posible. Era una súbita idea la que ella transmitió con vehemencia hace apenas unos minutos atrás, aunque si era honesta consigo misma, fue el resultado de varios días debatiéndose mentalmente el mejor curso de acción.

Después de todo, era su labor velar por su Master. Una conclusión que siempre se repetía en su interior…además de asegurarse en alejar a cierto dúo de Caster que acechaban al pelinegro cada vez que podían.

Y sin que lo diga en voz alta, esa era otra de las razones por la que quería que Percy convocara a otro Servant.

-Bueno, hará lo que le pedí Master? – alzando la cabeza para ver mejor el rostro del joven adulto que era más alto que ella, la Rider interpeló.

-No- sin dignarse a mirarla, Percy espetó como si fuese su última voluntad.

-Pero es por su propio bien! Qué ocurre si algo me sucede en una batalla? – fastidiándose por lo terco que podía llegar a ser el Jackson, Europa reclamó mientras detenía su andar.

El Salvador del Olimpo se mordió la lengua, soportando las ansias de responder a la inquietud de la menuda fémina. No sabía qué, pero algo le detenía de formular su respuesta. La voz quería salir por su garganta, no obstante se quedaba atorada y solo un suave gruñido se hacía audible.

Todo por lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para él. Soportándolo con una actitud desinteresada y jovial mientras era de día, pero sucumbiendo al mar de rostros que lo visitaban en las noches, generando miles de preguntas por el bienestar de ellos. No era ni siquiera igual a todas las veces que desapareció del Campamento o su propio hogar, ya que allí al menos sabía que de alguna forma podía regresar.

Pero ahora…

-Yo…yo aguardaré un poco más- no muy seguro de sí mismo, el Jackson consiguió expresarse.

Aun así, la respuesta no pareció complacer demasiado a la Servant, quien frunció aún más el entrecejo. Soltándose del tonificado brazo, Europa esbozó una delgada línea con sus labios, como si aguantara una creciente rabieta que se complementaba con un leve tinte rosáceo en las cremosas mejillas que poseía.

-Eres…eres…eres un cabeza de algas! – dejándose llevar por la exasperación, el Espíritu Heroico exclamó sonoramente, pateándole la pierna derecha a su Master antes de retirarse sola en dirección a la gran sala.

Dicha acción detuvo automáticamente al varón, quien la miraba fijamente, creyendo por un segundo que la imagen de cierta fémina con ojos grises se alejaba de su lado tras reclamarle algo que poseía bastante veracidad.

-Es lo que realmente me habrías aconsejado, Annabeth…? – susurró por lo bajo el semidiós, observando cómo la figura de Europa se esfumaba por completo al virar en una curva.

Masajeándose los ojos con pereza, el pelinegro esperó con increíble paciencia alguna señal que le dijera qué hacer, llegando al punto de mirar fijamente el blanco exterior que le brindaba una aledaña ventana. La impasividad del paisaje la hizo creer rápidamente que nada contestaría su dilema, viéndose en obligación de reanudar su paso mientras debatía mentalmente cómo debía proseguir puesto que él mismo sentía algo agitando el calmo ambiente del establecimiento.

Como si algo o alguien tratara de advertirle sobre un posible futuro inconveniente.

-FOU! – un llamado atrajo de nuevo la atención del segundo Master que Chaldea poseía.

-Hey…qué haces aquí? – replicó tranquilo Percy, hincándose para tener mayor comodidad a la hora de tratar con el pequeño animalejo.

-FOU, FOU, FOUUUU! – como si intentara hablar con el semidiós, el animal misterioso pronunció entusiasmado.

-Quieres galletas para así tener fuerzas y patear a Merlin? – alzando una ceja, Perseus interpretó en una forma rara los "ladridos".

-F…FOU! FOU! – como si hubiese sido tomado por sorpresa, el ser que pronunciaba su nombre a cada momento asintió con fervor.

Sonriendo ante la emoción del animal, el bolsillo diestro de su campera, extrayendo posteriormente una bolsa en la que a diario cargaba galletas debido a que le pedían todos con frecuencia, siendo los principales aquellos Servants con aspecto infantil que solían acorralarlo para que además les contara historias.

-Ten. Te daré dos. Una para que la co…bueno, ya la devoraste. Pero a esta la comerás cuando estés cerca de Merlin, para que así no puedas fallar. Vale? – entregándole primero uno de los bizcochos azules, el cual desapareció al instante de entre los dedos del semidiós, para después retener la segunda al mismo tiempo que recibía una anhelante mirada.

-MUERTE MERLIN! FOU! – aceptando las pautas del pelinegro, el ser mágico proclamó con firmeza en palabras claras antes de apropiarse de la galleta y correr en dirección al gran salón, dejando solo a su benefactor.

Persona que aún no salía de su asombro al oír hablar a Fou.

-Bueno...tampoco es como si fuese a sorprenderme mucho ya- sacudiendo despreocupado la cabeza de lado a lado, el Jackson se puso de pie con ligero esfuerzo, deseando más que nada desayunar y tratar de solucionar su problema con Europa, la cual debe de estar sumamente hastiada con él.

Si tan solo Percy hubiese volteado en ese preciso instante, a punto de entrar donde su convocación estaba, podría haber visto a una peculiar Medusa ingresar sigilosamente a la habitación que le habían dado desde el primer día.

Sin embargo, la atención del hijo de Sally Jackson estaba enfocaba expresamente en una menuda mujer rubia con ojos magenta que le dio la espalda apenas lo divisó, demostrando así su enojo y renuencia a hablarle, atrayendo varias miradas curiosas que deseaban saber el trasfondo de la diatriba.

-Europa…- intentó llamar el pelinegro, teniendo un breve recuerdo a las veces que debía hacer lo mismo con su novia.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que consiguió el nuevo Master de Chaldea.

-Venga, Europa. Quién es la testaruda ahora? – incapaz de contener el alzamiento en las comisuras de los labios, Percy trató de nuevo en llamar la atención de la Rider.

Un casi imperceptible temblor de hombros seguido de un sonoro bufido provinieron de aquel Espíritu Heroico que se declaraba la patrona de todos los Servants de origen europeo.

-Oh…ya veo cómo es la situación. Bueno, creo que deberé pedirle a alguien más que me acomp…- recurriendo a un apócrifo dramatismo que heredó por el lado paterno de la familia, el Jackson pronunció lentamente, solo para verse interrumpido cuando un par de delgados brazos se enlazaron a su extremidad superior derecha.

-Acompañarlo? A dónde? – una alegre bruja de Colchis adulta inquirió, sin sospechar que su actitud solo confundía al joven adulto.

El tremor en el cuerpo de la blonda RIder aumentó notablemente tras oír a la Caster griega.

-Acaso planea ir a un lado en particular? – una segunda voz similar a la anterior pero más joven resonó, siendo que Medea Lily se aproximaba felizmente hasta donde el hijo de Poseidón estaba.

Y ahora era un aterrador rechinar de dientes lo que realizó la dueña de Talos y Taurus, obligando a que más de uno se alejara sabiamente unos metros.

-Eh? Sí, pensaba seguir la recomendación de Europa y convocar a otro Servant más. Pero viendo que ella está enojada conmigo, pues deberé ir solo- se explicó el Master, viendo con aún más curiosidad el hecho de que la inocente hechicera se acercaba a él con intenciones de copiar la acción de su contraparte adulta.

Decir eso, en retrospectiva, no fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido a Perseus Jackson, pues de inmediato los ojos azules claros de una peculiar bruja traicionera observaron con arrogancia a un par de orbes magentas. Tal era la prepotencia tácita que transmitía la Caster de Colchis, que solo Percy y Medea Lily eran ignorantes de ello.

-No se preocupe. Puedo acompañarlo si lo desea, estoy más que curiosa por saber qué Espíritu Heroico le tocará esta vez- dejando de ver a Europa para enfocarse en el semidiós, Medea comunicó con gentileza, mostrando así a todos los testigos las dos facetas que era capaz de usar cuando lo deseaba.

Faceta que salió a la luz el día en que Europa llegó a Chaldea.

**_THUMP!_**

-Ya basta! Deja a mi Master en paz, Medea! – golpeando primero con ímpetu la mesa que tenía en frente, la blonda Rider que convocó el Jackson se puso de pie con el objetivo de aproximarse con apuro a este y empujar de forma brusca a la acusada.

-Oye! Qué crees que haces!? – disgustada con la actitud que adoptó súbitamente la rubia, Medea le reclamó.

-Él es MI Master! No dejaré que le hagas algo como a Talos! – apropiándose posesivamente de la extremidad superior diestra del Salvador del Olimpo, la Servant griega comenzó a halarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, solo para moverlo apenas de su lugar.

-Qué te hace creer que lo lastimaría!? Quizás yo también quiero que sea mi Master! – decidiendo que si Europa quería recurrir a los gritos y empujones, ellas estaría complacida en imitarla, logrando alejarla del pelinegro que solo permanecía en silencio viendo todo.

Yendo en crescendo la discusión, los demás Espíritus Heroicos no pudieron evitar dar inicio a las cotillas, realizando apuestas por lo bajo o simplemente quejándose de lo bajo que actuaban ellas por un simple mestizo. Mas aun así, este último comentario fue rápidamente bloqueado por varios allegados a cierto rey sumerio que lucían más que ansiosos por callarlo al recordarle su nuevo mote.

Unos Lancer debatían si el nuevo Master tenía alguna clase de bendición/maldición con respecto a la atracción de mujeres, mientras que un par de Archer canosos recordaban lejanas memorias de situaciones similares donde ellos eran el ojo de una tormenta femenina.

Por otro lado, los Servants griegos y romanos compartían una postura neutral debido a que negaban absolutamente los posibles reclamos futuros, causados por la elección de un bando erróneo.

-Pueden detenerse ya? En serio…cada día me hacen pensar en que esto parece una versión más alocada del Campamento Mestizo- queriendo calmar las aguas, Percy habló con seriedad.

-…además piensas que no te he visto cómo lo acechas desde lejos!? – captando solo el final de la sentencia, el joven adulto miró atónito a Europa por pronunciar dichas cosas.

-…grandes palabras para aquella que finge sueño con tal de ser cargada en brazos! – ocurriéndole lo mismo con la bruja de Colchis, el segundo Master viró su atención para únicamente oír la última parte de la acusación.

Sucumbiendo a la desesperación y el aumento de estrés, combinado con el hambre y sueño que aún tenía, Percy bufó exasperado mientras sacudía un ademán de manos en señal negativa, dándoles la espalda al dúo de convocaciones mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de Medea Lily como ancla de normalidad para que a continuación se dirija a la Sala de Convocaciones.

* * *

**Y así se terminó el capítulo de hoy!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**No les dan ganas de tener una Europa propia a ustedes?**

**Dio gracia que la Rider se quejara de los hábitos de dormir que su Master tiene?**

**Algún día Percy tratará de hacer un árbol genealógico de su familia paterna?**

**Acaso Europa se declarará como la Servant principal de Percy en el futuro?**

**Habrá causado nostalgia en el pelinegro el grito de la Servant?**

**Se llevarán muy bien Percy y Fou?**

**Gustó que Medea aprovechara el enojo de Europa para acercarse a Percy?**

**Habrá una lucha en Chaldea por ello?**

**Será que Medea Lily termine ganando la contienda por ser más inocente?**

**POR FAVOR RESPONDAN! ME INTERESA MUY MUCHO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, OPINAN, COMENTAN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CLASE DE DUDA, CRÍTICA, QUEJA, PEDIDO, APORTE, PREGUNTA, IDEA, ENCUESTA, ETC!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: NO PUBLICARÉ NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTE CROSSOVER POR LO QUE RESTA DEL MES. HASTA MARZO, SOLO ALGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS SE ACTUALIZARÁN ESPORÁDICAMENTE. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS PERO NECESITO ESTUDIAR PARA UNA MATERIA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.**


End file.
